Un amor casi imposible
by LunaHHr
Summary: La Guerra terminó y otras preocupaciones ocupan la mente del Trío de Oro. Hermione esta terriblemente confundida con Fred y Ron no le pone las cosas muy fáciles y mucho menos Draco, que esta dispuesto a vengarse de Ginny Weasley. Hr/F
1. La Madriguera

**Disclaimer:** Todos los **derechos**reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K Rowling.**Warner Bross & Salamandra. La historia es de mi completo **terreno**.

**Dedicación**_**: **_A todos y a nadie. A todos porque sé que hay muchas personas anhelando que estos dos acabasen juntos. Y a nadie, porque sé que no toleran a una de mis parejas favoritas. **Disfruten de la lectura, como lo he hecho yo escribiendo.**

**Aviso****: **Ya que nuestra queridísima Rowling ''asesinó'' a nuestro querido Fred Weasley, me he tomado la libertad para revivirlo y hacer que pase unas cuantas cosillas con Hermione y los demás personajes. Queda de más decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

**Sumario Completo****: **La guerra ha terminado y un año más en Hogwarts espera a Hermione. La chica de ojos marrones ha convencido a su mejor amigo y a su nuevo novio de volver, pero antes pasaran cosas sorpresivas en La Madriguera. Fred Weasley, está muy confundido respecto a Hermione, ¿Qué pasará con Ron? ¿Y Harry y Ginny? Y Draco no se quedará atrás, estará dispuesto para cobrar venganza, pero ¿de qué?

"Un amor casi imposible"

**Capitulo Uno**

**La Madriguera.**

Hermione estaba lista para irse a la Madriguera, otra vez. Estaba feliz, pues la Guerra había terminado, había recuperado a sus padres de aquel embrujo tan devastador y Harry no había muerto, su mejor amigo, su hermano del alma. Sus padres no estaban nada contentos con ella pues, ellos hubieran preferido apoyarla en todo durante la guerra pero tuvieron que darle créditos pues fue para el bien de todos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione decidieron regresar a Hogwarts para terminar su séptimo año escolar. Con Harry fue fácil pues ahí estaría Ginny, pero con Ron fue difícil, pues no le gustaban los estudios y estaba decidido a no regresar, pero los encantadores ojos marrones de Hermione lo convencieron y así, de nuevo se formó el Trío de Oro. Una vez que Hermione terminó de arreglar sus cosas –sus libros, caldero, su uniforme- bajó a la sala de espera, para despedirse de su madre, ya que los chicos -Harry, Ron, y los gemelos Weasley- llegarían por ella en quince minutos, o quizá menos.

—Madre—dijo Hermione al tiempo que la abrazaba— ¿me despides de papá? No ha regresado y los chicos ya están por llegar. —Y en ese momento un estruendo se escuchó en toda la sala Granger, en la chimenea, haciendo que la madre de Hermione pegara un salto.

— ¡Quítate de encima de mí, zopenco! —le decía con dificultad Fred a su hermano menor, Ron.

— ¿Quien te manda a ponerte debajo de mi?-le espeto Ron, mientras se paraba.  
>— ¡Cállense los dos! Está la madre de Hermione presente. —todos enrojecían y Hermione se la pasaba de la mar de bien. Los chicos llenos de polvo Flu, se sacudieron con delicadeza, tratando de no ensuciar nada, y luego sonrieron.<br>— ¿Cómo están, chicos? —Preguntó Hermione— ¿Enserio? ¿Ni un solo abrazo? —preguntaba Hermione mientras hacia un fingido puchero.  
>—Eh... este no—balbuceaban todos a la vez.<br>— ¡Vamos soy yo! —Hermione alzo los brazos y dio una vuelta para que comprobaran. —Bueno, madre, ya los conoces pero al parecer son tan mal educados... —Buenas Tardes, Sra. Granger. —fue Fred el primero en saludar y sin que nadie lo viera le guiño un ojo a Hermione. Ella sintió un poco de enrojecimiento en las mejillas por ese detalle. La madre de Hermione le sonrió e igualmente hicieron todos, excepto Ron el dijo:  
>—Buenas tardes, usted ya me conocía, pero solamente como amigo de Hermione—miro a Hermione y le sonrío esta le devolvió la sonrisa—Pero ahora vengo a presentarme como novio de Hermione, claro... si us...ted lo permite—trago saliva, se puso rojo, pero nunca bajo la cabeza, los chicos querían estallar en carcajadas pero, temían que la Sra. Granger les regañara. Así que solo levantaron el pulgar, señal de que iba bien. Excepto Fred.<br>—Bien. Apruebo esta relación, pero si llegas a lastimar a mi pequeña... —estaba más que advertido.  
>—Basta, Madre. Ha entendido perfectamente, ¿cierto? —le preguntó Hermione a Ron, este asintió, Hermione se acerco a Ron lo tomo de la mano, le dio un pequeño apretón, en muestra de que lo había hecho bien, este se la devolvió.<br>—Es hora de irse. —dijo Fred, fingiendo no a ver visto como ambos se tomaban de las manos. Fred estaba confundido, no sabía que pasaba con él, pues sentía cosas extrañas cuando veía a ''Herms'' como solo él solía llamarla.

Todos se despidieron de la Sra. Granger de un apretón de manos, excepto Hermione y Ron, ya que... ¿estaban un poco más unidos? Echaron los polvos Flu y gritaron ''Madriguera'', primero fue George, Harry, Ron, Fred y Hermione.

Cuando Hermione llegó a la Madriguera un delicioso olor a comida llego a sus narices, Ron como era de esperar ya estaba preguntando: ¿Que cenaremos? A lo cual Fred y George le hicieron burla.  
>— ¿Que cenaremos?-dijeron los dos a la vez— El glotón de nuestro hermanito no para de comer. —Cantaba George— ¿Sabes? Si Hermione piensa casarse contigo, ¿crees que querrá una bola de grasa por esposo? —rieron todos y Ron quedo del mismo color de su cabellos, conteniendo la furia.<br>— ¡Basta! —sentenció la madre.  
>—De acuerdo. —Dijeron los gemelos, con la cabeza baja, solo por su madre los veía, sonrieron burlones otra vez.<br>—Oigan, aun no es muy tarde. ¿Una reta de Quidditch? —pregunto George. Todos se pusieron de acuerdo: Fred, George y Harry un equipo y como Hermione se negó a jugar, tuvo que embrujar a uno de los gnomos para que sea el tercer jugador en el equipo de Ginny y Ron.

El atardecer hacia de un paisaje asombroso, los chicos parecían profesionales. Era una de esas escenas de películas perfectas, excepción del gnomo que no paraba de gritar. La señora Weasley pronto salió para anunciar que la cena estaba lista. Todos llenos de barro, fueron regañados por Molly, y tuvieron que subir a cambiarse para luego bajar y comer una rica comida que había hecho por arte de magia la Sra. Weasley, todos entre bromas y bromas comían alegremente. Hermione se sintió en casa. Harry y Ginny desaparecieron misteriosamente, George jugaba al ajedrez mágico con Ron, y el señor Weasley aun no regresaba del ministerio, y entonces la Sra. Weasley había optado por darse una rica ducha. Y Fred... ¿dónde estaba él?

Hermione estaba extrañada al no encontrar a su amigo Fred, todo el juego y toda la cena él la había evitado, es decir, no la miraba, ni la molestaba como siempre solía hacer, ¿qué pasaba? Hermione decidió salir un rato al patio Weasley pero…

— ¡Oh! Lo siento, Hermione—se disculpo el Sr. Weasley pues había chocado con Hermione tirándola al piso, Ron inmediatamente fue para recoger a Hermione. George no pudo evitar reírse.

—Estoy bien, no se preocupe Sr. Weasley—sonreía torpemente.

— ¿Segura, linda? —preguntó Ron, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Sí, lo estoy. —dijo ella dulcemente y el señor Weasley carraspeo, anunciando:

—Bien, me iré a cambiar. —ambos le desearon buenas noches al Sr. Weasley.

— ¿Quieres salir un rato? —pregunto Ron muy despacio para que George no escuchara y no molestara mas rato. Hermione solo asintió, y tomados de las manos ambos salieron y fueron a la parte trasera del Gallinero, donde ellos creían que nadie los veía.

Fred estaba demasiado celoso, y si se quedaba en la sala un rato más, mirando como Ron y Hermione se dedicaban miradas intencionadas, todos sabrían la verdad. Estaba acostado en los helechos, donde no se podía ver, cerca del gallinero. Hermione se veía tan hermosa, tan delicada e inteligente y ese enano...

— ¡Oh! ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no yo? —Fred se lamentaba cuando de pronto escucho pasos y cuchicheo, pensó que eran los chicos que vendrían por él, estuvo a punto de hablar cuando escuchó:

— ¿Cómo lo hice? —preguntaba Ron a Hermione, sonrojado.

— ¿Te refieres a levantarme del suelo? —Preguntó Hermione divertida—Fue caballeroso de tu parte.

—No, mi bonita-decía Ron, "_¿Mi bonita?" -pensó Fred-; ''Idiota''_-Lo de tu madre... hoy en la tarde—balbuceo Ron. Hermione sonrió, y lo tomo de las manos, y como Ron había bajado la cabeza, se la levanto con sus manos para luego tomarlas de nuevo.

—Fue perfecto—dijo Hermione acercando su rostro al de Ron. Fred no escuchaba más voces y temió lo peor, ¿estaban besándose? ¿Detrás del gallinero? ¿A escasos centímetros de él? a Fred le dieron nauseas... pero mantenía la esperanza y se dijo: _"Hasta que no se case, seguiré comprándole flores... hasta que no haya un te amo... habrá esperanza''_ Pero ahora sufría. Desearía ser él... el que tocara aquellos carnosos labios rosas. Lo deseaba, así que sin soportar más la agonía. Tenía un plan, se desapareció y apareció de nuevo pero ahora donde estaban ellos.

— ¡Hey! ¡Ron! ¡Te la vas a tragar! —gritó Fred, fingiendo estar asustado.

— ¡Idiota! —Gritó Ron, que ya se había separado de Hermione, pero aun seguían con las manos agarradas—Fred, no podías ser más inoportuno—gruño Ron.

— ¿Que me harás, enano? —dijo divertido Fred. Este gruño y se le iba a lanzar para golpearlo pero justo en ese momento hablo la Sra. Weasley.

— ¡RONALD WEASLEY! —Todos brincaron— ¿HAS SIDO TU EL QUE SE HA COMIDO EL PASTEL DE MANZANAS? ¡VEN AQUÍ! ¡DE INMEDIATO! —Fred no evito reírse, y Ron se sonrojo y fue corriendo a la casa, no sin antes darle un beso a Hermione en las manos y decirle al oído que la quería, ella por su parte se sonrojo. Cuando se fue Fred miro fijamente a Hermione, esta se sintió un poco incomoda, estar a solas con Fred… en un lugar oscuro.

— ¿Y qué tal? —pregunto Fred como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¿Que tal qué? —enarco una ceja Hermione, Fred se acercaba un poco.

—Ya sabes—la miro sonriendo— ¿El enano besa bien?-Hermione se ruborizo.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Fred. —soltó Hermione nerviosa por la cercanía de Fred.

—Si sabes, ¿no?

— ¿Qué se supone que debo saber?-preguntó Hermione, curiosa.

—Que beso mejor yo. —y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, la cual deslumbro a Hermione, jamás le había pasado... ¡quedarse deslumbrada! ¡Por Fred!

—No me hagas reír, Fred. Y sí, tu hermano besa demasiado bien.

— ¡Eso lo dices, querida, porque no has probado estos labios! —dijo Fred, tratando de ignorar sus celos.

—Vayamos adentro. —dijo Hermione ignorando su ''querida'' y su comentario.

— ¿Por qué? —Se acercó un poco más— ¿no te gusta estar a solas conmigo?

— ¡Claro que no! —Dijo nerviosamente Hermione—Es solo que todos se preguntaran por nosotros…

**-Notas de la Autora-**

¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí, admito que no es mi primer fanfiction, tuve mi primer fic, hace un año. Cuando para mí estaba de moda 'Twilight', se trataba de Los Vulturi, de Jane Vulturi, y bueno en mi punto de vista y si puedo presumir he mejorado un poco más y espero seguir haciéndolo. Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de Fred como lo hice yo. Y acepto sugerencias en como pueda ir la relación de Fred&Hermione. ¡Espero leerlos pronto!

Luna**HHr**


	2. ¿Hermione? Te amo

**Disclaimer**: Todos los **derechos**reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K Rowling.**Warner Bross & Salamandra. La historia es de mi completo **terreno**.

**Dedicación**_**: **_A todos y a nadie. A todos porque sé que hay muchas personas anhelando que estos dos acabasen juntos. Y a nadie porque sé que no toleran a una de mis parejas favoritas. **Disfruten de la lectura, como lo he hecho yo escribiendo.**

"Un Amor Casi Imposible"

**Capitulo Dos.**

"**¿Hermione? Te amo"**

— ¿Qué importan los demás? —Dijo Fred—Es decir…—Fred lamento haber dicho eso, así que dejo que Hermione se fuera a la casa, muy desconcertada.

Hermione estaba en Shock, ¿acaso Fred insinuaba que…? No, eso podía ser cierto.

— ¿Ron? —llamo con ternura Hermione, antes de entrar a la casa

—Dime, linda—dijo Ron.

— ¡Oh! —dijo Hermione sonriendo, fue hacia él, estaba lavando los platos— ¿Por qué estas lavando? Hoy no te toca a ti. —comento Hermione confundida.

—Es que fue mi castigo por ''según'' comerme el pastel—dijo enfurruñado— ¡Te juro que yo no me lo comí! —dijo defendiéndose Ron al ver la mirada acusadora de Hermione con una sonrisa.

—Te creo, mi amor—Ron se ruborizo ante aquella confesión, pues pensaba que Hermione era más difícil, entonces ¿Hermione lo amaba? —Pero es muy sospechoso. —dijo Hermione haciendo que Ron dejara aquellos pensamientos, lavara otro plato y le pasara a Hermione el que había terminado para que lo secase.

— ¿Qué insinúas? —pregunto Ron demasiado confundido.

—Nada—diciendo esto le dio un beso a Ron. Sospechaba algo y quería averiguarlo ahora mismo. —Me iré a la cama, hasta mañana Ron.

Y así la castaña fingió dirigirse a la recamara que compartía con Ginny, dejando a un pelirrojo muy confundido. Hermione sabia como ese pastel había desaparecido y no precisamente Ronald se lo había comido. Y así, con paso decido y las cejas fruncidas, se dirigió a la habitación de los gemelos. Toco una vez. Toco dos veces. Tres veces. Y en la tercera salió George algo somnoliento.

— ¿Hermione? —Dijo frotándose los ojos— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Puedes llamar a Fred? —dijo enfadada.

— ¿Cómo chinches nos distingues? —preguntó abriendo un poco los ojos, el gemelo la dejo pasar, y ella no se preguntaba porque podía distinguirlos, solo sabía que Fred era Fred y que George no, aparte de que en ese momento, la oreja falsa de George descansaba en la mesita de noche que estaba junto a su cama. Hermione trato de ignorar el "orden caótico" –como solía llamarlo Fred- y fue a la cama del gemelo dormido, que estaba placenteramente boca bajo. —Fred, mira quien ha venido—dijo ahora el despierto George, con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Eh? —se incorporo Fred, primero miro a George, este miro a Hermione y ella miro a Fred.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —pregunto la chica ignorando aquella situación sumamente incomoda.

— ¿De qué? — Fred se levanto de su alcoba, tenía unos sencillos pans, sin camisa, dejando al desnudo su perfecto abdomen, cortesía del Quidditch. George por su parte se dejo caer en cama, y unos segundos más tarde, roncaba.

— ¡Solo vamos! —dijo irritada Hermione por a verse encontrado a si misma observando el perfecto abdomen de Fred, tomo de la mano al pelirrojo despierto y lo saco de ahí.

— ¡Sé que has sido tú! —explotó silenciosamente Hermione cuando habían llegado al rincón más apartado de la casa, cerca de una ventana.

— ¿De qué rayos me hablas?-Fred sabía muy bien de que hablaba, pero como buen mentiroso, era mejor negarlo todo al principio. Hermione aun no podía saber que este chico se moría por ella.

— ¡Oh, Fred! ¡No me vengas con que no sabes! —Apuntó Hermione a Fred con el dedo índice, y él quería tomarlo pero ella lo bajo y luego lo subió nuevamente para acusarlo y parecer aun más mandona. — ¡Sé que TÚ desapareciste el pastel! —Hermione estaba enojada… muy enojada, una reacción que no se esperaba Fred departe de ella.

— ¡Tranquila, mujer! —Dijo Fred tomándola de la mano—Sé que eso estuvo mal y prometo no volver hacerlo, pero no podía soportar…

— ¿Hermione? —Era Ron— ¿Estás aquí?

— ¡Fred, escóndete! —Dijo entre susurros— ¡No te puede ver!

—Pero no estamos haciendo algo malo, ¿o sí? —Fred enarco una ceja burlona con una voz muy sexy.

— ¡Accio Escoba! —Dicho esto entro una escoba por la ventanilla abierta— ¡Vete, Fred!

—Hace mucho frio—dijo señalando que estaba casi desnudo, Hermione se sonrojo, pero le dio la bufanda que traía puesta, no había mucho cambio pero…— ¡Y no me iré sin ti! —Fred subió a la escoba, iba a tomar a Hermione para llevársela pero ella vio sus intenciones y se alejo. — ¡Rayos, Hermione! —se quejo en un susurro.

— ¡Vete! —lo regaño nerviosamente la castaña.

— ¿Hermione? —Esta dio un salto— ¿Con quién hablas? —la muchacha se volteo hacia Ron.

— ¿Eh? —Se hizo a la desentendida—Yo... solo… Yo solo observaba la luna. —se giro nuevamente para 'fingir' ver la Luna. —Hoy es Luna Llena, es mi estación favorita. Oh, espero que Lupin no la esté pasando tan mal, en donde quiera que este. Ya sabes, en el cielo. ¿Crees que Tonks le haya dado su poción esta noche? Recuerdo cuando Harry y yo nos internamos en el bosque y el profesor Lupin se había convertido en Hombre Lobo, y ¡cuando regresamos en el tiempo!…—la chica balbuceaba.

—Hey, deja de hablar. —Ron rio y se acerco por detrás de Hermione y la rodeo con sus brazos. — ¿Hermione?

— ¿Si?-respondió con una sonrisa, en sus brazos ella estaba tranquila. Y estaba muy ansiosa por saber la respuesta de su pelirrojo.

**-Notas de la Autora-**

¿Les ha gustado? ¡Ay, Madre mía! Esto de subir 2do capitulo... es ¡todo un relajo! Espero hacerlo bien, si es que no se puso como otra historia o qué sé yo. Debo admitir me ha gustado como quedó. Fred es tan *-*' Les dejo mi Messenger en mi perfil, ¡Por favor comenten! Es muy importante para mí, aunque he pensado severamente cambiarme a PotterFics /:' ¡Esto es demasiado complicado! Perdonen, es que hay tantas cosas que 'pulsar' disculpen.

Luna**HHr**


	3. Sueño contigo

_**Disclaimer**_

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la gran escritora J.K. Rowling y Warner.

No quiero tener 2O, OOO Reviews (aunque no estaría nada mal) Sólo quiero que todos lean lo que pasa por mi cabecita, no es más que pura satisfacción al escribir.

_**Dedicación**_

Para mi querida amiga Mitzi, que se lo mucho que ama a los gemelos. Y para ti también; Annie, las amo chicas.

**¡Disfruten de la lectura, como yo lo he hecho escribiendo!**

"**Un amor casi imposible**_**"**_

**Capítulo 3.**

-Te amo-dijo Ron, dándole a Hermione un tierno y dulce beso en la oreja, la chica se estremeció.

-Ron-dijo en un susurro

-Tranquila, no tienes por qué responder, al menos no ahora, quiero que cuando lo digas es porque en verdad lo sientas. Yo…-se puso nervioso-lo sentí desde el baile de 4to año.

-Oh, Ronald-Hermione se volteó para propinarle un dulce beso. Ron le correspondió feliz, pleno y con autosatisfacción, aunque le preocupaba que ella no le hubiera dicho lo mismo.

Mientras tanto el pobre gemelo Weasley se congelaba, arriba de la feliz pareja. Trataba de recordar lo que había pasado, fue todo tan rápido y confuso, cuando se dio cuenta que llevaba la bufanda de su amor imposible: Hermione. El chico decidió irse por la otra ventana, no quería toparse con ellos y ver lo felices que estaban, quería a su hermano pero lo envidiaba y mucho por tener a la mujer más hermosa a su lado. Guió la escoba hacia el lado opuesto de donde estaba y descendió por la puerta de la cocina, se bajo de su escoba, la dejo a un lado de la puerta y luego la abrió por mediante de magia. Se adentro a la cocina y fue al refrigerador, sonrió para sí mismo, ¡que patético! Escucho pasos y como si nada comenzó a cantar, y buscar ¿leche? Tal vez pan. ¡Lo que sea que haya en el refri!

-Y yo sé, que tu hermoso corazón de bruja algún día será mío…-cantaba desentonado una canción que había escuchado tararear de su madre.

-¿Fred?-no era más que la mismísima Hermione Granger.

-¿Si, cariño?-preguntó Fred seductoramente, mientras sacaba agua y lo convertía en un rico "juguito" de calabaza. A Hermione no le gustaba la idea de que su "cuñado" le dijera "Cariño".

-¿Podemos hablar?-dijo Hermione mientras observaba llevarse a la boca el vaso de agua ó ¿Jugo de Calabaza? Que tenía Fred.- Hace un rato… bueno. ¿Por qué rayos desapareciste el pastel?-Fred alzo las cejas, casi se atragantaba con el jugo pero se lo tragó rápido y con dificultad, luego, se acercó a Hermione y la miró fijamente y le preguntó:

-¿Cómo sabes que fui yo?

-Intuición

-¿Y por qué lo haría?

-Para fastidiar a Ron…

-¿Solo por eso?

-¡Espero! Fred, mira… Ron no es muy inteligente que digamos y es demasiado explosivo y tiene suficiente con ser la sombra de Harry, como para que tú vengas y le eches a perder el poco tiempo que tiene conmigo… Mira, sé que para ti es divertido pero, ¡no lo hagas con Ron! ¿Sí?-Fred estaba en shock, ¿Por qué rayos Hermione estaba con ron? Ella en pocas palabras había dicho que Ron era un bueno para nada.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Fred después de unos segundos que para él fueron una eternidad-Hermione, ¿te estás escuchando? ¡Me has dado a entender que estas con Ron por lástima!-Hermione abrió los ojos horrorizados y se acerco a Fred.

-¡Eso es horrible! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi, Fred? Sé que no te caigo muy bien, porque no soy el tipo de chica con quien te gustaría estar, es decir, ser amigos, por el simple hecho de ser una "come-libros" pero a eso que digas que estoy con Ron por lastima, ¡Jamás! Me tienes en un concepto muy bajo, Fred Weasley. Creo que lo mejor sería mantener distancia… -Hermione enfurecida se volteo.

-¡No! ¡Espera!-Fred la tomo en brazos y la acerco a su rostro-No quise decir eso, pequeña tontuela. Aclaraciones particulares para la princesa Hermione: 1.- No me caes bien, ¡me caes súper bien! 2.- Tú no conoces mis gustos. Tú serías perfecta como compañera… en todos los sentidos de la palabra. 3.-Sí, eres una come-libros y esa pequeña virtud me encanta de ti. 4.- Perdón, pero parece que estas con Ron más que por lástima que por amor, en mi punto de vista. 5.- ¡Te tengo en un "concepto" altísimo, Hermione! Y no creo que mantener la distancia sea lo mejor.-le guiñó el ojo y la soltó, ahora él le daba la espalda para retirarse a su habitación.

-Fred…

-¿Mmmmm?

-Buenas Noches-dijo una sonrojada Hermione.

**Capitulo Uno**

**-Notas de la Autora-**

_¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí, quiero que si, y muero si es un no. Por favor chicas, dejen Reviews, ¿sí? Me encantaría saber su opinión. Creo que está un poco... ¿Corto? Espero lo hayan disfrutado y por favor pasen por mi otra historia. Me harían muy muuuy feliz. Por cierto la otra historia –Después de la Guerra- es corta, bueno el primer capítulo lo es, nada más para ver que tanto les gusta ¿sí? _

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_**No quiero morir, no hoy, no tan joven…**_


	4. El primer beso

_**Disclaimer**_

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la gran escritora J.K. Rowling y Warner Bross.

He hecho esta historia como homenaje a Fred Weasley, porque yo se que muy en el fondo amaba a Hermione. Y también, porque la hermosa Rowling pensó poner a esta pareja dispareja juntos. No lo hago con intenciones de molestar a las personas que respetan o gustan de las parejas canon, simplemente lo hago por puro gusto. He dicho ;)

_**-Dedicación –**_

Para ellas; Mitzi Weasley, Norma Penagos (Potter) y Annie Cullen, quienes respectivamente me han apoyado tanto en mis escritos y me dan dicho:"_Sigue Adelante"_ Con mucho Cariño.

**¡Disfruten de la lectura, como yo lo he hecho escribiendo!**

"**Un amor casi imposible**_**"**_

**Capitulo 4.**

-Fred…-dijo dubitativa

-¿Mmmmm?

-Buenas Noches-dijo una sonrojada Hermione.

-Buenas Noches a ti también, trata de soñar con Ron y no conmigo, por favor.-Hermione rio nerviosamente y lo siguió pero en vez de seguir subiendo escaleras se quedo en la de Ginny. Abrió lentamente la puerta, para no despertar a la pelirroja, cerro y sin el pijama puesta se hecho en su cama, pensando en lo que Fred había entendido, que ella solamente estaba con Ron por lastima… Eso era absurdo, ilógico. Hermione estaba con Ron porque lo amab… no, ella no lo amaba, porque siendo así, ella se lo hubiera dicho, ¡pero no lo hizo! Pero eso era porque estaba demasiado nerviosa, ¿no? Sí, eso era lo más seguro. Porque si no, ¿a quién amaba? ¿A Fred? Hermione rio silenciosamente, aunque un tanto asustada. Fred solamente estaba jugando… Estaba explorando otro tipo de chica ¡Eso es! El Casanova de Fred Weasley solo quería probar que cualquier tipo de chica caía a sus pies, que equivocado estaba. Hermione, un poco más tranquila, se giro en seco, tomo sus sabanas y se durmió sin preocuparse por tener el pijama.

En cambio por la otra parte de la madriguera, el gemelo Weasley no podía dormir, no dejaba de pensar en ella, y para colmo aun traía su bufanda que emanaba su esencia, un poco de canela, fresas y un toque que no supo definir, era tan dulce. Fred estaba dispuesta a enamorarla, estaba dispuesto a mover cielo, mar y tierra con tal de que ella, aunque por un minuto lo amara, daría su vida por ella. Sentía que el sueño lo vencía, y el aroma delicioso lo adormecía, se acostó en su pequeña cama y cayó en un sueño profundo.

-¡FRED! ¡GEORGE!-gritó la Sra. Weasley desde la cocina-¡RON! ¡HORA DE LEVANTARSE!-la estridente vos de la Sra. Weasley despertó no solo a los chicos mencionados, sino también a Hermione, Harry y Ginny. La chica sobresaltada salió de la cama, se estiro y fue dispuesta a la puerta para ir al baño y lavarse la cara.

-Te sugeriría que no vayas ahora-dijo una Ginny que comenzaba a sentarse en la cama-Los chicos entraran y se hará un relajo.-se levanto y fue hacia su ventana, donde entraban los primeros rayos de sol, y el mismo sol emanaba un olor fresco, que se le hacía familiar a la castaña- Así que tendremos que esperar.-finalizo Ginny, apoyándose en la ventana con la mirada perdida.

-¿Crees que se han levantado si quiera?-dijo Hermione sonriendo-Iré a ver qué pasa.-dijo Hermione ignorando a una Ginny muy triste. Su amistad ya no había sido la misma desde que la vio con Draco hablando muy de cerca. Ginny le había dicho que solamente le reclamaba un insulto que el hurón le había dicho, a lo que Hermione no quedo para nada convencida pero fingió creerle. Hermione estaba en la puerta, donde no había absolutamente nadie, así que corrió hacia el baño y cerró la puerta. Se miro al espejo y este dijo "_Buenos Días, creo que alguien necesita lavarse la cara" _Hermione respondió un seco_:" ¡Sí!" _y se lavo la cara, se cepillo los dientes y cuando se miro nuevamente esta vez el espejo dijo: _"Esta usted muy bonita el día de hoy" _La chica simplemente le sonrió a su reflejo. Salió del baño y fue a la recamara de Ron, y efectivamente ellos seguían durmiendo. Hermione primero fue por Harry, lo sacudió y le dijo en un susurro_:"Es hora de levantarse, flojo" –obviamente Harry parpadeo y se comenzó a despertar-_y fue a la siguiente cama; la de su querido Ron. Esto fue diferente, ella se sentó a un lado de la cama, y con ambas manos le tomo su rostro y mientras susurraba: _"Es hora de levantarse, amor"_ ella le depositaba tiernos besos por toda la cara. Ron no abrió los ojos, solo sonrió. Él estaba tan feliz. Hermione lo beso en la frente susurrando siempre _"Despierta" _

-Harry, un ángel esta besándome.-susurro finalmente Ron y Hermione rio tontamente y finalmente le dio un beso en los labios-Espero que Hermione no nos vea-decía mientras la besaba. Harry estaba dispuesto a ignorarlos, total Hermione solo lo besaba en la nariz… Eso creía cuando escucho que alguien caía a un lado de la cama, los vio –Hermione estaba felizmente encima de Ron, besándolo- y no soporto mas.

-Son unos desconsiderados-reclamo Harry y se fue a la puerta que estaba entreabierta, se fue al baño mientras se tallaba los ojos, pero para su sorpresa cuando los abrió ahí estaba Ginny, con una lagrima casi al caer y lanzándole una mirada suplicante a Harry. El chico la ignoro por completo, le dolía en el corazón, pero ella se había encargado de destruirlo poco a poco. Harry se metió al baño, solamente para no tener que pasar a su lado, y mientras tanto se lavo la cara ignorando por completo el comentario del espejo. Pasados unos minutos decidió que era hora de salir. Y pensaba que ya todos deberían estar esperándolo, pues la Sra. Weasley había gritado varias veces: ¡_A DESAYUNAR_! Con voz potente. Harry llego al fin a la cocina, sentándose a lado de Hermione y de George. La Sra. Weasley ya había desayunado al igual que el Sr. Weasley así que ella simplemente les dijo:

-Chicos, desayunen rápido, necesito que desgnomizen el jardín, y que limpien el gallinero, yo tengo asuntos pendientes, por favor. Y mañana por la mañana iremos al Callejón para comprar sus cosas… y Fred y George nos tienen una sorpresa.-cuando finalizo, les dedico una mirada maternal a todos. A Ron, que estaba sentado al lado del centro, a Hermione, Harry, George, Fred, Ginny y Percy. Todos se mandaron miradas preguntándose cuál sería la sorpresa de los gemelos.

-¿Mas bombas fétidas?-dijo un Ron muy sonriente, Harry suponía que había amanecido con mucho amor, -gruño por lo bajo- les tenía envidia, de la buena.

-No, gordito. Bombas ya…

-… ha habido muchas-finalizo George, ambos sonriendo.

-¿Entonces?-secundo Hermione a Ron.- ¿Algún nuevo sortilegio?-alzo la ceja Hermione.

-No, preciosa.-le contesto Fred. Hermione bajo la mirada hacia su cereal, estaba sonrojada. Y Harry lo noto, ¿por qué se había sonrojado Hermione con Fred? Ella no lo hacía cuando Harry le decía _"linda"._ No eran celos, Harry amaba a Hermione como a una hermana. Pero… ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Fred se dio cuenta del sonrojo de Hermione y sonrió aun más, triunfante. ¿Qué pasaba entre ellos? ¿Ron lo sabría? _"Espera-se dijo Harry-¿Qué debería saber Ron?" _Entonces Harry miro a Ron, el estaba sumamente concentrado en sus huevos fritos, saboreándolos, luego miro a Hermione que sorpresivamente seguía medio sonrojada –Harry alzo las cejas- y al final miro a Fred, que ¡estaba mirando a Hermione! Para estar seguro de la situación, Harry decidió hacer una prueba.

-Y…-comenzó- ¿Qué tal amaneciste hoy, Ron?-le dijo al pelirrojo ignorando el codazo de Hermione. Estaba atento mirando a los tres.

-Pues… demasiado bien-dijo Ron sonrojándose y mirando a Hermione. Entonces, Harry vio como Fred cerraba la mano en un puño y George le mandaba una mirada que decía _"Cálmate, hermano." _

-¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad, Ron?-pregunto Ginny, mientras comía su cereal sonriendo.

-¿Cómo los has encontrado, Harry?-para sorpresa de Harry, Percy –que trabaja en el ministerio- también estaba pendiente de la plática y sonreía.

-Oh, bueno…-Harry balbuceo-Estaban…-miro a Hermione y esta tenía una mirada que no necesitaba palabras para que Harry entendiera-cómodamente besándose-finalizo sonriendo y miro a Fred. Este se levanto de un tirón diciendo: _"He terminado" Y _Harry lamento que Fred pasara un mal rato pero estaba comprobado: Fred tenía algo con Hermione. Ginny, Percy y George, estallaron en risas y comenzaron hacer burla a la pareja, aunque George hubiera preferido irse tras Fred, pero eso sería demasiado obvio y estúpido, así que fingió estar feliz burlándose de la pareja.

-Su madre nos ha dado instrucciones-dijo Hermione sonrojada y enojada- ¡Hay que cumplirlas!-dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y mandándole una mirada a Harry que decía: _"¡Te voy a matar!"_

-Tranquila, amor-comenzaba Ron

-¡Ay, "amor"!-se burlo Ginny.

-Calla, enana.-bufo Ron

-¿La callaras con un beso?-dijo Percy desde la puerta, cogía su saco para irse ya.

-¡Depravado!-gruño Harry con una media sonrisa.

-Esta casa está llena de enamorados-dijo George-Solo falto yo-hizo un puchero. Harry rio al ver la cara de George, y sonrió aun mas cuando a Hermione se le habían caído los platos por lo nerviosa que estaba con la situación. Ginny, por otra parte, estaba esperanzada, tenía que reconquistar a Harry, ¿Cómo pudo perderlo? ¿Cómo paso todo? Ginny también se levanto de la mesa, ayudando a Hermione con los platos que estaban rotos diciendo un rápido: "_¡Reparo!" _para luego seguir a Harry, que ya se estaba yendo a su habitación.

Hermione agradeció mentalmente a Ginny, pero luego se vio forzada a hacer un hechizo para que los platos se lavaran, pero estaba nerviosa porque tenía a Ron a un lado suyo, mirándola y diciéndole que se veía hermosa cuando se sonrojaba y estaba nerviosa, ella solo se ponía aun mas roja y nerviosa y por tanto eso la irritaba. Hermione no debería estar allí, debería a ver seguido a Fred, y preguntarle por qué aquella actitud. Ella se había dado cuenta, los demás no, pero Hermione vio como desde un principio Fred cerraba las manos en un puño, ¿estaba celoso? Pero ¿Por qué? Y lo comprobó cuando se levanto de golpe y se fue diciendo un seco:_"He terminado" _

-Iré a preguntarle a Fred si ha acabado con mi libro-decía Hermione, cuando termino de limpiar la mesa con la ayuda de Ron y George.

-¿Le has prestado un libro a Fred?-pregunto Ron con las cejas alzadas, mientras se lavaba las manos.

-Sí-mintió Hermione como respuesta.

-¡Oh! ¿El libro _"Todo acerca del Quidditch que usted debería saber"_ edición número 4?-pregunto George, ayudando a Hermione con el engaño.

-Exacto, ese mismo-dijo Hermione mientras le mandaba una mirada cómplice a George.

-¿Para qué querrías saber de Quidditch?-dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione

-Fue cuando comenzaba a llevarme con ustedes, y me sentí pésimo por no saber nada acerca del Quidditch y compre un libro-respondió Hermione, sorprendida por la fluidez de su mentira. Aunque era cierto, ella había comprado un libro acerca del Quidditch.

-De acuerdo, amor. Te veo en un rato en el jardín. George, ayúdame con el jardín, ¿quieres?-dijo mientras se dirigía al jardín. George solamente acepto para darle un tiempo a solas a esos dos.

Cuando Hermione vio a George y Ron irse de la casa, ella corrió en dirección a la habitación de Fred, _"¿por qué estas nerviosa, Hermione?"_ Pensaba_, "Solamente es Fred"_

-Fred-llamo a la puerta del gemelo-Fred, ¿puedo entrar?-la chica no hallaba respuesta, así que entro.-Fred, ¿Por qué no contestabas?-pregunto Hermione un poco enojada.

-Sabía que entrarías-sonrió melancólicamente el gemelo, dejando de ver a Hermione y mirando al techo.

-Tenemos que hablar-comenzaba Hermione, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

-¿Hablar? ¿Mas? Y ¿para qué?-hablaba Fred, mas para sí que para Hermione.

-Fred, ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?-se acerco Hermione a su cama, un poco indecisa pero al final lo hizo. Fred se sentó y miro a Hermione y con la mano indico que se sentara a lado de él, y le sonrió, ella no sabía qué hacer, pero al final lo hizo, se sentó a lado de Fred, y este muy sínico se acerco tanto a ella que sus cuerpos chocaron. Hermione estaba nerviosa, Fred lo sabía, lo sentía. Eso le hizo sonreír. Hermione, la perfecta prefecta estaba nerviosa.

-Tranquila, Hermione. No te voy a morder-dijo Fred sonriendo, ella simplemente asintió "despreocupada"-Bueno, a menos de que me lo pidas.-finalizo Fred mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de Hermione.

**-Notas de la Autora-**

_¿Les ha gustado el capítulo de hoy? Esperemos que sí, (yn) ¿Qué creen que haga Fred? ¿Y Hermione? Y bueno, ya han visto lo que pasa con Harry y Ginny, ¿cierto? ¡Cierto! Prometo no hacer sufrir mucho a Harry, pero quien sabe a Ginny (6) Y prometo ponerle pareja a Georgie, jaja, espero que este cap. sea lo suficientemente largo para su gusto, han sido 3 páginas y una media, según mi Microsoft, ¿querían 5? Ustedes pidan y lo tendrán. Por otra parte, ¿les gusta que actualice cada 15 días? ¿O acaso prefieren que lo haga semanal? Repito: Pidan y lo tendrán. Bueno, -Después de la Guerra- quiero que sea suficientemente perfecto y no subiré mas capítulos por el momento y ustedes dirán: ¿Por qué rayos subiste un capitulo, y además muy corto? Y yo bajare la cabeza y les diré que solo era una prueba $: disculpen, pero a cambio de eso les tengo un Romione. Me encanta recibir sus Reviews, alguien por ahí dijo que no me alarmara por no tener muchos. Gracias a todos._

Luna**HHr**

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

'_**No quiero morir, apiádense de mi.**_


	5. Si eso es lo que quieres, Hermione

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los **derechos **reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K Rowling. **Warner Bross & Salamandra. La historia es de mi completo **terreno**.

**Hola, **perdón a los que leen esta historia por la espera, supongo que me desanime por no recibir tantos Reviews, pero me decidí a ignorar completamente todo eso y escribir semanalmente o como mi tiempo me lo permita, me decidí a responder sus opiniones, criticas, tomatazos, etc. Estoy dispuesta hacer de esta historia, su historia, quiero que la disfruten y diviertan. Por lo tanto les dejo este capítulo pequeño, ya verán que Harry puede ser muy terco a veces y ni se diga de Hermione. ¿Qué les hago a ese par? Y bueno, además de la relación que hay entre Fred y Hermione quiero mostrarle a los demás, es decir, ellos también son importantes, ¿cierto? ¡Exacto! Así que Luna Lovegood aparecerá pronto para complicarle o facilitarle la vida a Hermione. Espero que pasen a leer "_Creo que Te Amo, Hermione_" y mi One-Shoot & Songfic "_Pero no Me dejes Nunca_". Disfrútenlo.

**Capitulo Cinco.**

-Tranquila, Hermione. No te voy a morder-dijo Fred sonriendo, ella simplemente asintió "despreocupada"-Bueno, a menos de que me lo pidas.-finalizo Fred mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de Hermione. Ella sentía que su corazón latía salvajemente, sentía su corazón a punto de salir de su pecho. Hermione vio muy de cerca el hermoso rostro de Fred y se le olvidaron todas las quejas que tenía que hacerle; vio sus finas facciones, vio sus cabellos rojizos que caían despreocupadamente por un lado de su rostro, y sus ojos… Esos ojos que desde ahora eran su perdición, y su esencia; frescura y sol. Y por último miro sus labios, carnosos y rojos a causa del frío de aquella mañana, quería probarlos.-Sólo dime que me detenga…-susurro Fred entrecortadamente, pues estaba nervioso por lo que hacía pero también estaba enojado y resentido con Hermione por lo de aquella mañana pero, ¿ella de qué se tenía la culpa? Hermione no sabía absolutamente nada de que este pelirrojo estaba enloquecidamente enamorado de ella. Ella no sabía que él moría desde hace mucho por estar así de cerca de sus labios. Y entonces, como Hermione no pedía que se detuviera lo hizo… la besó. Al principio no hubo respuesta por parte de Hermione, y Fred insistió, beso delicadamente esos sonrosados labios, y tomo las manos de la castaña y se las apretó delicadamente haciéndole entender que esperaba una respuesta y entonces… lo hizo. Hermione correspondió a su beso, Hermione besó a Fred y sintió como todo su cuerpo de pronto no pesara más que una plumilla. Sintió como toda la piel se le erizaba mientras sentía que la lengua de Fred pedía permiso… y Hermione le permitió acceso y el beso fue más profundo, fue más suyo. Hermione se emociono tanto que quiso más, paso las manos por el cuello de Fred y lo acerco hacia ella, pues a partir de ahora Fred era de ella, le pertenecía. Fred esperaba que Hermione sintiera como en ese beso emocionado se transmitían todos sus sentimiento; la amargura porque ella estaba con Ron y no con él, la emoción por cada vez que Hermione le sonreía, la pasión, el amor, la locura y despreocupación. Esperaba Fred que Hermione nunca encontrara tanta emoción y satisfacción en los besos de Ron.

-Fred-suspiro Hermione, mientras intentaba separarse de Fred, pero era imposible porque ella no dejaba de besarlo también-Esto… esto no está bien-dijo al fin. Pero al pelirrojo no le importaba si estaba bien o si estaba mal, él solo quería que Hermione supiera cuanto la amaba, solo quería que ella estuviera siempre a su lado.

-Mira, Hermione-dijo Fred lamiéndose los labios y sonriendo por encontrar la esencia de Hermione en ellos; fresas y miel-A mí nunca me ha importado lo que está bien o mal-sonrió de lado- Así que…-dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a sus labios.

-Pero sucede-dijo Hermione enfadada- ¡que a mí sí!-termino la frase mientras que se desprendía de las manos de Fred y le daba la espalda.-Fred… yo soy novia de TÚ hermano… y le quiero, no es justo hacerle esto… Soy una… terrible persona-finalizo Hermione cabizbaja.

-No lo eres- dijo Fred horrorizado porque Hermione llorara, la abrazo por detrás para consolarla, y puso su rostro muy cerca de su rostro pero la castaña se aparto abruptamente de él.

-Fred… te conozco y ¡No voy a ser una más de tus conquistas, Weasley!-le espeto-¡Eso que te quede claro! De seguro soy un capricho más a tu numerosa lista de conquistas, pero sucede,-tomo la perilla de la puerta-que no soy como las demás-abrió la puerta-Y espero que eso quede claro-y una Hermione muy enojada se fue dejando a un atónito Fred.

Hermione estaba sorprendida, asustada y enojada consigo misma por lo que acababa de pasar, ¿se besaron? Hermione corrió hacia el baño, y se miro al espejo, tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por el pánico, ¡Había traicionado a Ron! Unas lágrimas brotaron por esos ojos chocolates asustados, abrió el grifo y comenzó a lavarse la cara, y de nuevo se vio el rostro ¡seguía igual! Sus labios estaban rojos por la pequeña sesión de besos con Fred… Esos besos –la castaña suspiro al recordar la respiración agitada de Fred, y el cálido tacto de sus sonrosados labios- ¡No, no, no! ¡No puedo pensar en eso! No puedo hacerle esto a Ron, se regañaba Hermione. Hermione decidió irse a la habitación de Ginny para no ser molestada por nadie, o eso esperaba. Corrió sin mirar nada más que su camino y se tumbo en su cama tomo una almohada y se la puso en la cara.

-Bien, Hermione ¿Qué pasa?-se pregunto mentalmente.- ¿Por qué correspondiste a ese beso? Simplemente paso-se excusaba la otra vocecita-¿Pero qué le has hecho a Ron? ¿Qué vas hacer ahora? ¿Ocultárselo? ¡No, claro que no! Él ha sido demasiado gentil, paciente y tierno contigo como para que tú le hagas esto, es injusto. ¿Qué rayos he hecho? Y de seguro Fred ahora debe estar riéndose de todo lo ocurrido, es que si él no fuera tan mujeriego… si fuera mas serio, todo sería mas creíble aunque también sería más difícil la decisión porque a mi… ¿me gusta Fred? ¡No, claro que no! Pero si su beso se sintió tan tierno tan sincero…-suspiro nuevamente Hermione.-Si Fred estaba diciendo la verdad… espera, tonta Hermione ¿Qué verdad? ¡Fred jamás dijo la verdad, es decir, nunca dijo que te quería, ¿cierto? ¡Tan solo fue un beso! ¿De qué preocuparse? ¡No pasa absolutamente nada! Fred no dirá nada porque no le conviene quedar mal con los demás, y yo hare como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿cierto? ¡Cierto! Aparte, no puedo reclamarle nada porque yo accedí a ese excelente beso. ¡Basta, Hermione Granger! ¡Olvida ese beso ya!

Y así, con esa última propuesta hecha por la misma Hermione se dio la vuelta dispuesta a dormir un rato. Mientras que en otra parte de la madriguera dos personas temían hablarse…

-Harry-llamó Ginny mientras el pelinegro subía audazmente las escaleras para no ser atrapado por ella-¡Harry Potter!-Ginny estaba cansada de que le rehuyera siempre que ella quería disculparse y explicarle todo-Me tienes que escuchar,-seguía con el mismo tono fuerte, lleno de sangre Gryffindor.- tienes que escucharme…-repetía

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto amargamente Harry, sin darle la cara.

-Te quiero a ti, Harry-susurro Ginny-Pero antes quiero que me escuches y…

-¡No tengo nada que escucharte! ¡No tolero esto, Ginny!-soltó de pronto Harry, dándole por fin la cara y ver a una Ginny completamente destrozada, esa mirada que muchas veces le robaban suspiros, esos maravillosos ojos ya no tenían el brillo que cautivaban a Harry, estaban apagados, tristes y llenos de lagrimas-¿Qué quieres que escuche? ¿Lo mucho que te divertías con Malfoy?-dijo enfurecido Harry, ignorando que él era el causante de las lagrimas de su chica… aun lo era, ¿cierto?

-Momento, Harry-dijo Ginny mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con fiereza

-Entiende, Ginny no quiero…-y Ginny se acerco a Harry hasta quedar lo suficientemente para que él se callara.

-No estás siendo justo, Harry-le recrimino Ginny-Solo quiero que sepas que entre Malfoy y yo…

-¿Yo no estoy siendo justo?-dijo con un tono burlón-¡No me hables de justicia! Porque yo que te di todo de mí, yo que te amaba tanto…-Harry se alejo de Ginny fingía repugnancia pero sabía que se alejaba para estar a salvo de no caer en sus brazos-Ginny, no quiero sufrir más por ti…-bajó la mirada

-¡Es que entre Malfoy y yo…!

-¡Harry, Ginny! ¡Vengan! ¿Dónde está Hermione?-interrumpió un muy sucio Ron-¿Estas llorando, Ginny?-dijo Ron cuando se acerco mas a ellos-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, Ron. Nos hemos puesto sentimentales, eso es todo-dijo Harry, tomando a Ginny de la mano y fingiendo una sonrisa, mientras disfrutaba infinitamente ese rose, extrañaba tanto la delicada y pecosa piel de Ginny, pero eso no cambiaba nada lamentablemente. -¿Qué es lo que pasa, Ron?-pregunto Harry para concentrarse más en Ron que Ginny entre sus brazos.

-Pues…-dudo Ron, mientras le enviaba una mirada cautelosa a Ginny y esta sonreía ampliamente.-A George lo mordió un Gnomo y yo intente quitárselo y todos vinieron en contra de nosotros-explicaba emocionado su aventura-¡Pareciera que nos habían estado esperando! Fue humillante, pero divertido. George quedo peor que yo, ¿Dónde está Hermione, chicos?-decía un Ron extasiado. Harry rio sonoramente, aprovechando la oportunidad de quitarse a Ginny de encima e irse lejos de ella con la excusa de ir a ver al gemelo mordido.

-No lo sé, Ron-dijo Ginny malhumorada por la testarudez de Harry al no querer escucharla-Revisa si no está en mi habitación o esta con Fred.

-¿Por qué estaría Hermione con Fred?-estallo Ron lleno de celos

-¡Ya te dije que no se en donde esta, Ronald!-grito Ginny mientras bajaba al patio. Ron fue a la habitación de su hermana y encontró a Hermione tendida en su cama durmiendo plácidamente. A Ron le conmovió mucho esta imagen y no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse pleno al tener a la mejor bruja de Hogwarts a su lado. El pelirrojo se acerco sin hacer ruido y la admiro mucho más de cerca. Vio como dormía tranquilamente, y acaricio su cabello castaño y le susurro:

-Mi ángel, despierta-y le dio un beso en la frente.

Fred se había decido a ir a disculparse con Hermione por aquel beso tan maravilloso que se habían dado, estaba confundido por todo, no por sus sentimientos, si no por la reacción que dio su castaña sabelotodo, pensó que eso era lo que quería pero… no. Fred ya iba a tocar cuando escucho a Ron ¿Qué hace el aquí?-se pregunto celoso-¡Es su novio! Por si eso fuera poco-bufaba molesto y en silencio.

-Pequeño tesoro-decía con voz melosa Ron-Despierta, no querrás dormir al rato… Aunque-dijo pícaramente- Me podría mantener despierto por ti-Fred iba a explotar con solo imaginar que ellos dos… bueno ustedes saben.

-¿Eh?-se desperezaba Hermione-¿Qué hora es? ¡Oh por dios, me quede dormida!-se quejo Hermione-Y no ayude en nada

-Tranquila preciosa, nada mas ha pasado una hora desde que no nos vimos, aun puedes ayudarnos-dijo en tono de broma-Pero te dejare descansar si me das un beso-volvía a decir pícaramente

-Sabes que eso no lo tienes que pedir-dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a sus labios.-Fred no se iba a quedar de manos cruzadas, tenía que actuar ya, estaba en peligro, estaban ellos dos solos, sin Molly en casa, en una habitación y ¡en una cama!

-¡Chicos!-dijo Fred como si nada-¿Acaso siempre tienes hambre, Ron? Y por si fuera poco, te quieres comer a la pobre de Hermione-dijo mientras se apoyaba en la pared a lado de la puerta y se cruzaba de brazos, como si estuviera regañando a dos niños chiquitos.- ¿Qué voy hacer con ustedes?-decía serio y como si lamentara la situación… aunque en parte así era.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tu el que nos interrumpe?-grito Ron-Pero ahora no está mamá para que te defienda-dijo mientras se acercaba bruscamente a Fred.

-¡Uy, que miedo! ¿Qué me vas hacer, enano?-se burlaba Fred-No creo que puedas hacerme algo debido a tu tamaño y a tu habilidad con la varita-dijo cruelmente Fred

-¡Ya basta, Fred!-interrumpió Hermione, parándose bruscamente al ver como sacaba la varita Ron y se dirigía peligrosamente a su hermano.

-¡No necesito que me defiendas, Hermione!-grito Ron apartando bruscamente la mano que Hermione le había puesto en su pecho para evitar que se lanzara contra Fred.

-Tampoco le grites-sentencio Fred-Ella no tiene la culpa de que seas un…

-¡Ya basta!-volvió a decir Hermione-Fred, vete de aquí-eso le dolió mucho a Fred

-Si eso es lo que quieres…-Hermione sabía que esas palabras habían sido con doble sentido y se sintió una traidora, por Ron.

-Perdón, Hermione. Es que Fred me saca de quicio, yo solo quería despertarte dulcemente, así como tú lo hiciste conmigo-dijo apenado Ron, y mientras que guardaba su varita-Y también venía a decirte que bajaras conmigo.

-Pues vamos-dijo Hermione tendiéndole una mano a Ron-Y por favor ya no pelees con Fred, por mí ¿sí?

-Solo si me das un beso-condiciono Ron con una sonrisa alegre olvidándose por completo de Fred.

-¿Solo uno?-dijo pícaramente Hermione y se acerco a Ron para darle uno, dos, tres besos.

Luna**HHr-**


	6. ¿Qué pasará con Ron?

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los **derechos**reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K Rowling.**Warner Bross & Salamandra. La historia es de mi completo **terreno**.

"Un Amor Casi Imposible"

**Capitulo Seis.**

-Ron, vayamos abajo-dijo la castaña entre un beso-Se estarán preguntando por nosotros-susurro.

-Que pregunten, no me importa…-Ron la besó una vez más, haciéndola caer en la cama y poniéndose sobre ella.

-Ron, ¿Qué haces?-pregunto con dificultad y algo alarmada Hermione-Ron…

-Sé que lo quieres hacer tanto o más que yo, Hermione. No te reprimas-dijo Ron besándole ahora el cuello, tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo y sensual que podía. Pero Hermione comenzaba a ser presa del pánico y no reaccionó por unos segundos, y el rápido, fogoso y estúpido pelirrojo ya comenzaba a quitarle la blusa a Hermione.

-¡Quítate de encima, Ronald Weasley!-gritó sonoramente Hermione cuando reaccionó.

-Pero Hermio…

-¡He dicho que te quites!-grito nuevamente, ganándose una mirada asustada de Ron que se quito de encima de ella y se sentó a un lado.

-Pensé que era el momento…-se disculpó Ron, tratando de tomarle las manos, una tarea incumplida.

-¡Oh! ¿Enserio?-dijo sarcásticamente Hermione con una ceja levantada mientras se ponía bien la blusa y se paraba de un salto de la cama-¡Pues piensas mal, Ronald! Yo jamás tendría sexo así de simple. ¡Y por favor báñate que estas muy sucio!-Ron se sonrojo con las dos últimas confesiones de Hermione, bajó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. Pero la castaña hizo lo contrario, le lanzo una mirada furiosa para luego darle la espalda e irse lejos de ahí… más bien de él.

-Todo iba de maravilla….

Escucho decir a Ron. Hermione furiosa bajo las escaleras, estaba realmente enojada. ¿Cómo podía pensar ese estúpido pelirrojo que ella haría… eso con él? Sí, Hermione le había dicho estúpido. Y sí, también había pensado que ella y Ron tenían… eso, pero de una manera especial, y no fuera del matrimonio. Sí, Hermione era una chica que pensaba llegar virgen y pura al altar, tal y como lo había hecho su madre, y su abuela, ella no sería la excepción y menos de una manera tan… simple y vulgar. Hermione iba bajando las escaleras cuando una gruesa lágrima cayó por su mejilla, ella rápidamente se la limpió y fue hacia el patio, con el fin de olvidar ese rato con Ronald.

-Hey, Hermione-le dijo Harry-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto mientras le pasaba el brazo por el hombro y la llevaba a la puerta del patio. Harry en esa fracción de segundo había notado en su hermana -eso era Hermione para él-, ese brillo de desilusión que solo Ron y una mala nota causaba en la mirada de la castaña.

-Ron-dijo con un suspiro largo y sostenido

-¿Ahora que hizo mi hermano?-tercio Ginny. Harry se puso tenso y Hermione lo pudo sentir al igual que Ginny, pero ella decidió ignorarlo y saber que le pasaba a Hermione, quería ganar de nuevo esa confianza que por culpa de Draco Malfoy había perdido.

-Pues…-comenzaba. Harry era su mejor amigo y Ginny también, ya se le había pasado el enojo que tenia con ella por lo de Malfoy.-Ron inten…

-¡SUELTA A MI HERMANO, ESTÚPIDO GNOMO!-gritó Fred

-¡ME QUIERE QUITAR MI OTRA OREJA, FRED!-gritaba con pánico George

-¡NO TE DEJES, HERMANITO! ¡MUÉRDELO TU TAMBIÉN!-respondía Fred divertido

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes?-preguntó Ginny mientras corría hacia ellos seguida de Hermione y Harry.

-¡ESTOS MALDITOS GNOMOS QUE VIENEN HACIA A MI!-seguía gritando George, mientras tenía un gnomo en la cabeza y otro en la pierna y otros dos subiendo por la espalda. Fred pateaba unos cuantos muy lejos de su gemelo pero era inútil porque otros cinco venían al ataque. Ginny soltó un grito cuando uno intentaba subir por su pierna y Harry astutamente lo tomo de la cabeza y lo lanzo fuertemente hacia el bosque. Para luego dirigirle una mirada a Ginny y tomándole la mano le preguntó:

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, eso creo-respondía colorada

-¿Dónde está el estúpido de Ron?-preguntó Fred

-¿Para qué lo necesitas?-pregunto Hermione mientras ayudaba a Fred a quitarle los gnomos de encima a George.

-Para dárselo de comer a los gnomos, claro-sonrió Fred y Hermione también.

-Vale, chicos, después ligan ¿sí? Ahora yo soy la prioridad-decía George

-Siempre eres mi prioridad, hermano-dijo Fred ofendido

-Es que las castañas…-dijo George con una sonrisa pícara, haciendo que Fred y Hermione se sonrojasen.

-Creo que por ahora nadie necesita a Ron, ¿no?-confesó sin pensar Hermione mientras gritaba:- ¡Aquaeructo!-y un potente chorro de agua salió de la varita que Hermione agarraba con ambas manos, la movió por todo el patio Weasley, haciendo gritar a los gnomos y arrojarlos al lago que estaba cerca de ahí, otros corrían para que el agua no los alcanzara. Pero el chorro de agua era tan potente que boto a la frágil castaña al suelo cuando había terminado de lanzar a todos los gnomos fuera del patio.

-Eres brillante, Hermione-alagó Harry que aun tenia de la mano a Ginny

-Claro que sí-secundó Fred, mientras tomaba a Hermione de las manos y la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.-Cada día me sorprendes más.

-Las prioridades-dijo George como si nada, mientras pasaba junto a ellos y se sacudía la tierra del hombro-Iré a darme un baño. Harry, ¿quieres venir conmigo?-bromeó George.

-Claro en un minuto te alcanzo-respondía en risas Harry, ganándose un codazo por parte de Ginny.

-Hay bueno, vete con Ginny-fingió estar celoso George, mientras desaparecía en la casa Weasley.

-¡Auch! Eso dolió, Ginny.-se quejó Harry, mientras se sobaba en la costilla dañada.

-Lo siento, cariño-sonreía Ginny, mientras se acercaba a Harry para propinarle un beso y…

-¡Frente a mi no!-dijo Ron, que llegaba limpio y fresco.

-¡Qué bueno que llegas, Ron!-dijo Ginny sarcástica y enojada por la interrupción-Llegas justo a tiempo para que tú y Harry limpien el gallinero-dijo dándoles una mirada severa, una mirada llena de autoridad y coraje heredada de su madre. Los chicos se dirigieron al gallinero sin chistar pero antes Ron se dirigió a Hermione con una sonrisa de disculpa y vergüenza, pero Hermione lo ignoro olímpicamente, haciendo que Fred se riera. Ron con la cabeza baja fue detrás de Harry.

-Bien, me iré a limpiar mi habitación sino mi madre me cuelga-dijo Ginny cuando vio entrar a ese par al gallinero.

-En un momento te alcanzo-dijo Hermione

-No te preocupes, Milloni-dijo sonriéndole la pelirroja

-De verdad, tenemos que hablar-siguió Hermione

-De acuerdo, Srita. Granger-dijo en tono de broma Ginny-Los dejo.

-¿Quién necesita a Ron? ¿Eh?-dijo Fred seductoramente-Tú sí que te sabes lucir, Hermione. Eres estupenda.

-Soy tu prioridad, ¿no?-dijo coquetamente Hermione mientras le daba la espalda a Fred y alzaba nuevamente su varita.

-Lo eres. Y tú lo sabes pero estas de… ¿Qué haces?-pregunto cuando vio a la castaña alzar de nuevo su varita.

-¡Fregotego!-dijo naturalmente Hermione mientras todo el desastre hecho por gnomos se limpiaba mágicamente.

-¿Ya te dije que eres grandiosa, maravillosa y perfecta?-dijo Fred con una sonrisa boba.-Hermione se sonrojó y guardo su varita. Y entonces sus miradas se encontraron desde que se habían visto en la habitación hace unas horas.- ¿Por qué te peleaste con ese enano?-pregunto Fred sin poder contenerse. Tenía que saber porque estaba tan feliz y porque ese idiota hacia sufrir a su Hermione.

-¿Disculpa?-Hermione no se esperaba esa pregunta, no ahora y no después de verse perdida en aquellos ojos traviesos.

-No te hagas la tonta, querida, que no te queda.-susurro Fred-Te he preguntado por qué te has enojado con ese enano.

-Yo no tengo por qué responderte, Fred.-dijo Hermione frunciendo las cejas

-¿Intentó algo contigo?-preguntó sin aliento Fred, al ver como Hermione bajaba el rostro y ponía una cara de vergüenza y frustración supo que estaba en lo correcto-Maldito estúpido, ahora mismo me va a oír… ¡Es un completo imbécil! ¡Ron!-gritaba hecha una furia.

-¡No, Fred! Este es un problema entre Ron y yo, tú no tienes por qué hacer algo-chillo Hermione, mientras tomaba del brazo a Fred en su intento en que no avanzara más.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Te amo, Hermione! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Si ese idiota te llega a lastimar…-dijo con desesperación-Yo tendría que castrarlo…

-Pero me puedo defender sola, Fred. Aparte,-dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza sin soltar el brazo de Fred-las cosas pararon cuando yo se lo pedí, no fue por eso por lo que me moleste con tu hermano. Fue el hecho que el pensara que yo… que yo-tartamudeo Hermione sonrojada.

-que tu…-presionó Fred, buscando su mirada.

-Fue el hecho que él pensara que yo iba a tener… eso con él así como así, sin… amor, así de simple-dijo mas apenada que nunca la castaña-Para mi… eso es algo más profundo, es algo que pretendo hacer con el amor de mi vida y realmente no siento que Ron sea lo que yo quiero para mí-confeso nuevamente Hermione

-Te admiro, Hermione.-alago de nuevo Fred-Yo… bueno, a mi me violo una chica sexy en 5to curso, bueno no creo que haya sido violación porque yo le di acción también.-sonreía orgulloso.

-Eres un completo tonto-reía Hermione nerviosamente y sintió algo en su estómago, como un monstro que intentaba salir por su garganta para reclamarle aquella confesión, ¿celos?

-Y soy bueno en la cam…

-¡Cállate, Fred!-lo interrumpió Hermione y le dio un leve golpe en las costillas.

-¡Solo estoy diciendo la verdad!-dijo entre risas-¡Soy bueno en la cam…!

-¡Shhh! ¡Fred!-le tapo la boca con una mano-¡No seas un desconsiderado!

-Mge emcnt tegnr tu mno em mi boca y tgu somgrisa tgmbn-dijo Fred con la mano aun puesta de Hermione

-¿Qué?-preguntó Hermione divertida y quitándole la mano.

-Me encanta tener tu mano en mi boca y tu sonrisa también-sonrió glorioso.

-¡Oh, Fred yo…!-comenzaba Hermione

-Hermione-dijo Harry mientras se acercaba con Ron un poco retrasado y sucio de nuevo-¿Podemos hablar?-sonrió como si nada a Fred y volvió a ver a Hermione.

-Supongo que sí, Harry. Claro que sí.-Hermione le dirigió una mirada a Fred y este le sonrió y dijo:

-Y yo supongo que Ron no puede mantenerse limpio por más de una hora-se burlo-Bueno, me voy. Hermione, espero que…-miro a Harry que lo veía fijamente-Te veo en el almuerzo… con mi sorpresa-le guiño un ojo y se fue.

-Bueno… yo me largo-dijo Ron visiblemente de mal humor-Me tengo que bañar otra vez-dijo con gran pesar.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?-preguntó Hermione cuando vio a Ron irse.

-Caminemos-dijo inexpresivo, ella simplemente asintió, tomando el brazo de Harry y así comenzaron a caminar. Hacia el bosque, sin rumbo fijo… Sin decir ninguna palabra… Ambos sabían que necesitaban pensar y entre ellos las palabras no hacían falta. Hermione iba fantaseando con Fred. Y Harry iba debatiéndose en como comenzar una charla con su mejor amiga, no es que fuera difícil hablar con ella. Más bien era difícil hablar de Ginny… No soportaba la idea de alejarse de su alma gemela, no quería irse de su lado, siempre quería ser él el dueño de sus mas encantadoras sonrisas, siempre ser él el motivo por el que ella sea feliz, quería ser él el motivo que ella se sonroja hasta quedar del mismo color de su cabello, quería ser él el amor de su vida, quería ser el elegido de Ginny y formar una familia con ella. Pero nada de eso se iba a poder ahora. Ella lo había traicionado y con su peor enemigo: Draco Malfoy. ¿Cómo se atrevía Ginny? ¿Qué había hecho mal Harry para merecer eso? ¿No había sido él el salvador del mundo mágico? A Harry nunca le gustaba darse aires de grandeza, pero se había convertido el héroe de todos… Aunque él solo quería ser el héroe de Ginny. ¿Qué quería Ginny de él entonces? Más de una vez había intentado hablar y él la había evitado. Y esa tarde… ella había estado a punto de besarlo. Harry había agradecido y maldecido a su mejor amigo por la interrupción. Harry se moría por probar nuevamente aquellos labios rojos que desde hace mucho robaban todos sus suspiros, pero su orgullo… no, su dignidad no permitiría que Ginny si quiera lo tocase.

-Hermione…-vacilo Harry y ella espero, y ambos miraron por primera vez en donde se encontraban. Iban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que simplemente caminaban por inercia y no se daban ni cuenta de a donde habían ido a parar. Como había un sol tan cegador que no les permitía verse sin lastimarse los ojos, sin decir nada decidieron caminar un poco más y sentarse bajo un árbol que daba una sombra enorme y al mismo tiempo les proporcionaba aire que refrescaba sus cuerpos.-Hermione-volvía a decir Harry, mientras observaba como su amiga sacaba un pañuelo de su pantalón y se lo pasaba por la frente.- Creo que no quiero regresar con Ginny.-soltó de repente.

-¡¿Por qué?-gritó Hermione.

-Tú muy bien sabes por qué-dijo sin alterarse.

-Pero Harry…

-Y ya no la amo-cerro los ojos mientras se maldecía por dentro por mentirle a su mejor amiga

-Ambos sabemos que eso es una completa mentira-afirmo inteligentemente Hermione, como siempre.

-Me lastimo en lo más profundo de mí ser, Hermione. No puedo confiar en mí, es decir, puedo decir que la perdono pero cada vez que la vea… será como si viera a Malfoy ¡y eso me repugna! ¡Yo me repugno!-grito Harry-¡Hermione, no puedo seguir con esto!-comenzaba a sollozar. Desde que se había enterado de que Ginny le había sido infiel no había llorado como se debe cuando se pierde un amor o se sufre una infidelidad, solo había soltado unas lagrimas para tragárselas de nuevo.

-¡Oh, Harry…!-Hermione inmediatamente abrazo a Harry, dándole el soporte que necesitaba ahora más que nunca su mejor amigo.

-Sin embargo-sollozaba-Jamás me arrepentiré de haberla conocido…

-Harry, Harry, el amor todo lo hace y todo lo puede. Ginny y tu están hecho el uno para el otro-sonrió Hermione mientras le acariciaba la espalda y le daba palmaditas de consuelo.-Ten muy en cuenta siempre que el verdadero amor siempre requiere de algunas pruebas y riesgos… Arriésgate a amarla y ser feliz o a odiarla…-dijo con amargura. Repitiéndoselo mas así misma que a Harry.

-Hermione, ¿Qué tienes con Fred?-pregunto Harry después de un rato, separándose de su amiga para poder mirarla.

-¿A qué te refieres?-se fue por la tangente.

-¿Sientes algo por él?

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Harry?-abrió los ojos como platos

-¿Ese sentimiento es fuerte?

-¡Harry!

-¡Hermione!-la castaña había sido atrapada, había sido descubierta. Pero si ella no había hecho nada malo. ¿O sí?-¿Qué pasará con Ronald?

-Lo que tenga que pasar.-razonó Hermione-Ahora, lo que más me preocupa es esa sorpresita que se traen los dos-dijo Hermione pensativa.

-Lo más seguro es que George confiese que es gay-y ambos estallaron en risas.-Hermione, creo que tenemos que regresar. Lo poco que pudimos hablar, me… me sirvió de mucho. Gracias-decía mientras ayudaba a su amiga a levantarse y abrazarla, como solía hacer siempre desde sus primeros años juntos.

**/Bien, al fin puedo actualizar. Espero que estén de lo mejor y ¡Feliz Halloween mega atrasado! Hace unas semanas o días, subí un SongFic, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Y bueno, se que había dicho que metería a mi Loony en esto pero no se dieron las cosas. Supongo que fue un día largo para todos en la madriguera. Sí, como habrán podido leer Ginny le fue infiel a mi pobrecito Harry –puchero- Pero Hermione está aquí para defenderlo y previamente sabré que hacerle a esa pelirroja (6) Lo siento si ofendo a alguien pero… No soy una completa "¿Hanny?" Hoy es 26 de Noviembre, ¿todos de acuerdo? Si. Bien el próximo capítulo lo subiré el día…. - Exacto, ese día. Lo siento, cada vez que puedo escribo y no he tenido tanto tiempo como quisiera… Sin embargo les caería de sorpresa cualquier día, a cualquier hora y en cualquier momento. Dejen su Review ****¡POR FAVOR!**

Luna**HHr**


	7. La Sospecha, la Charla y la Noticia

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los **derechos **reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K Rowling. **Warner Bross & Salamandra. La historia es de mi completo **terreno**.

"Un Amor Casi Imposible"

**Capitulo Siete.**

**La Sospecha, la Charla y la Noticia.**

Harry y Hermione regresaron a la madriguera pasadas las dos de la tarde, cuando el sol estaba en su punto máximo de resplandor, el clima había cambiado mucho pasadas las once de la mañana; de un frío soportable pasó a un calor insufrible. Había un calor de los mil horrores, haciendo que los dos mejores amigos se quitaran sus sudaderas, quedándose nada mas con sus camisas de mangas cortas, suspirando a cada paso y a cada momento. Bueno, estaban enamorados, ¿Qué se les podía hacer? Ellos aun tenían 18 años y no terminaban el curso escolar. Aunque era obvio decir que los dos eran muy maduros… en algunos aspectos. Pero en el amor, en el amor ¿Quién es maduro? ¿El que no hace cosas estúpidas por la persona amada? Creo que es ahí cuando somos más inmaduros, no luchamos, ni hacemos nada por esa persona. Y culpamos al tiempo, a las personas, al destino, a todos menos a nosotros mismos…

—Chicos, ¿dónde estaban?—preguntó la señora Weasley como quien no quiere la cosa—Iba a mandar a buscarlos. Me tenían muy preocupada. —dijo en tono casual, dejando de picar manualmente las verduras y agitando su varita para que estas se picaran solas, cuando vio a Harry y Hermione aparecer por la puerta principal.

—Fuimos a dar un paseo por el bosque, —explico Hermione acalorada—no nos dimos cuenta del tiempo… que no fue tanto. —dijo lo último en un susurro, que solo Harry escucho o eso creyó Hermione.

—Oh, eso suele pasar. —le respondió un poco desairada—Querida, Ron te estaba buscando, ¿Por qué no vas a ver que quiere? Mientras yo termino el almuerzo. He traído algo muy delicioso. —Hermione solo asintió sin decir nada y se dirigió hacia las escaleras seguida de Harry pero a este lo detuvieron.

—Harry, querido, ¿podemos hablar? —preguntó maternalmente la señora Weasley. Harry se detuvo en seco y se puso nervioso. Ya que la última vez que había sido atrapado por la señora Weasley, esta quería sacarle información de lo que harían y de lo que le había dicho Dumbledore. No tuvo más remedio que encararla y ver lo que quería… después de todo le debía mucho, ¿cierto?

—Dígame, señora Weasley, ¿Qué pasa? —dijo Harry lo más amablemente posible.

—Sé que las cosas andan mal entre tú y Ginny—fue al grano. Sí, así era Molly Weasley. Y más si se trataba de la felicidad de sus atesorados hijos. Harry no respondió, pero no pudo evitar hacer cara de sorpresa y vergüenza… pero ¿Por qué debería avergonzarse él? La señora Weasley debería estar avergonzada por las acciones que había hecho su "inocente" hijita. —Pero no es lo que tú piensas, querido, todo es un mal entendido. —casi aseguró. Pero Harry sabía que era verdad, lo podía ver en los ojos llenos de culpabilidad de Ginny cada que la veía. Seguía sin responder, Harry solo quería irse y no ver a nadie, hasta la hora de comer. ¡Quería estar solo! —Sin embargo, veo que tú te niegas a verlo de otra manera, ¿no es así? Pues déjame decirte que haces mal. Ser tan orgulloso no es bueno, nos destruye, de la forma en la que lo quieras ver… ¿Amas a mi hija, Harry? —preguntó, insistiéndole cada vez más, lo tomo de los hombros e hizo que Harry la mirara. — ¿Crees que ella haya sido capaz de hacerte algo así? ¡¿A ti? —lo sacudió ligeramente.

—Señora Weasley…—vacilo Harry—Yo la respeto mucho, al igual que a Ginny. Perdone por lo que le diré… después de todo lo que usted ha hecho por mí. —Dijo tranquilo—Pero creo que eso no depende de usted. Depende de…

—De ustedes. Lo sé, pero ¿crees que es agradable ver a mi hija sufrir? —entrecerró los ojos severamente.

—Eso debió pensarlo su hija antes de hacerme lo que hizo.

— ¿Pero cómo sabes lo que ella hizo? —Casi gritó— ¡Si tu ni siquiera estabas aquí, Harry! ¿Quién te lo dijo? —preguntaba desesperada, mientras sacudía a Harry.

—Porque Hermione me lo dijo…—el pelinegro se inmuto en el acto, había cometido un desliz al hacer aquella declaración. Ahora la señora Weasley la agarraría contra su mejor amiga, lo supo al ver la expresión de decepción y coraje que ahora había en su rostro. Harry se soltó del agarre de la señora Weasley.

—Perdona por lo que estoy a punto de decirte, Harry. —Suspiro—Pero a veces hay personas alrededor de nosotros que no soportan vernos felices con otras personas que no sean ellas mismas y por lo mismo mienten. Querido, no debes creer todo lo que te digan así porque así.

—No, ella jamás me mentiría, —dijo claramente ofendido—ella solo cumplió con su deber de mejor amiga y hermana de decirme lo que estaba pasando y se lo agradezco profundamente. ¿Usted cree que ella lo hizo nada más por fastidiar? —pregunto incrédulo.

—He visto como ve Hermione a Ginny. —seguía necia la señora Weasley. Aferrándose al plan de que su hija era inocente.

— ¡Porque ella vio en sexto curso como se besaban! —Explotó Harry, se llevo una mano a la frente y procuro calmarse, no podía salirse de sus cabales ante una persona mayor. —Ella obviamente tenía que mirarla con recelo. —Dijo claramente más tranquilo—Y yo creo que usted debe hablar seriamente con su hija de lo que realmente sucedió con… Draco—sintió nauseas al pronuncia tal nombre—No culpe a nadie más que a ese Malfoy. —dijo el apellido con un odio enorme.

—Deberías hablar con ella, Harry. Dejar ese orgullo tuyo a un lado, si en verdad la amas. —dijo cansada de batallar con la necedad de Harry. Sí, hablaría con su hija mas tarde. Le dio la espalda a Harry para tomar el cuchillo que estaba cortando el mantel, pues ya había terminado con las verduras. Se puso a lavar una grande olla y le dijo: —Si la amas, ve por ella. —y siguió con sus labores en la cocina, dejando a Harry irritado y con la incertidumbre de que la señora Weasley tenía la razón. Al fin y al cabo, no podían lastimarlo más.

—Hablaré con ella. —afirmó Harry después de pensarlo un poco—Hoy… hoy en la noche. —"veamos que tan valiente eres, Harry" –se dijo así mismo-.

— ¿Y por qué no ahora? —sonrió y Harry observo los ojos achocolatados de la señora Weasley, tan parecidos a los de Ginny; su corazón se le estrujo dolorosamente.

—Está bien. —dijo Harry no muy seguro e intento sonreír ante la idea pero no funcionó. La señora Weasley le sonrió esperanzada y lo animo a ir con la mano.

Le dio la espalda a la señora Weasley y subió por las desgastadas escaleras de madera, observando cualquier detalle para retrasar el momento de encuentro.

—La comida estará lista en hora, Harry. Apresúrate. —dijo la señora Weasley.

Bien. Ahora sí que sentía la presión encima de sí. Iba subiendo las escaleras y en el primer pasillo vio algo que para nada esperaba ver: eran nada más y nada menos que Fred y Hermione besándose apasionadamente, inconscientes de que alguien pudiera verlos. ¿Qué pasaba con la "ética" de su mejor amiga? Harry carraspeo, se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño, como un padre enojado. Ellos se sobresaltaron y sintieron pánico de quien los había visto, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que nada mas era Harry, suspiraron. Hermione estaba muy sonrojada, bajó la cara llena de vergüenza. En cambio Fred, él se apoyo a la estrecha pared contraria a la de Hermione y sonrió cínicamente, llevándose una mano a los labios… como si no quisiera que el sabor a frsas y miel se fueran de ahí. Harry simplemente alzo una ceja incrédula, que Hermione interpreto como un: ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?

—Harry, yo…—tartamudeaba—Yo… no es lo que parece. —no sabía que decir, y eso estaba sumamente extraño ella siempre tenía algo que decir, algo que defender, algo que alegar pero al parecer con Fred todo eso no importaba.

—Harry, sé que Hermione es como una hermana para ti—dijo Fred y Harry solo asintió, sin quitar su sería expresión—Así que te lo digo de una buena vez: ¡Me encanta Hermione! ¡La quiero y mucho! —dijo con aires soñadores, altanero y con orgullo.

— ¡No quiero ser su cómplice! —dijo Harry levantando las manos y dirigiéndose a la habitación de Ginny, haciendo oídos sordos a la confesión del pelirrojo. Los dejo atrás y de nuevo se concentro en Ginny, como siempre había sido, pensar, hablar, oír, hacer siempre de Ginny. Ella se había convertido en su mundo, ¿Por qué tenía que destruirlo? Llegó a su habitación y espero un momento y deslizo lentamente su mano hacia la cerradura, sin llamar… entraría sin permiso sin que nadie se lo pidiera, así como ella lo había hecho a su vida.

—Ginny—dijo Harry anunciando su llegada.

— ¡Harry! —dijo emocionada y sin poder creérsela. Estaba sentada a un lado de la ventana, abrazando sus piernas y con la mirada perdida en las montañas. Corrió, casi voló para encontrarse más cerca de Harry. Tenía que aprovechar cada momento, cada segundo con él para explicarlo absolutamente todo.

— ¿P-Podemos hablar? —tartamudeo y se reprendió por ello. No podía mostrarse débil ante ella y tampoco quería ilusionarse pero sus ojos achocolatados, su olor floral que lo hacían sentir pleno y en casa... lo derrumbaban.

—Claro que sí, Harry. —respondió Ginny paciente. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y Harry trago con dificultad, la hora de hablar bien había llegado, ya no había marcha atrás. — ¿Me vas a dejar hablar? —alzo una ceja y Harry frunció el ceño, ella estaba… ¿indignada? Lo había supuesto por su posición: poner todo el peso en una pierna, cruzarse de brazos y alzar una ceja. Quiso reírse de lo infantil que se veía haciendo esa clase de berrinches pero se contuvo. Se dirigió hacia la cama individual de Ginny y se sentó porque sentía que las piernas le temblaban.

—Sí, Ginny. —Respondió—Te dejaré hablar y esta vez no huiré… tenlo por seguro. —afirmó Harry en un tono amargo.

—Primero que nada, Harry tienes que saber que te amo, —cambio de postura—y me arrepiento muchísimo por lo que te hice—confesaba y se arrodilló ante él para quedar al mismo nivel—Te ruego que me perdones. —lo miraba fijamente sin atreverse a tocarlo por temor a sufrir un rechazo. —Lo harás, ¿verdad que sí? —"inseguridad" –pensaba Harry- "De seguro ese estúpido hurón la había rechazado y por eso Ginny buscada desesperadamente que la perdonara, porque cuando amas enserio ¡no traicionas!" –decía furioso Harry para sí mismo. Sin embargo, preguntó:

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Ginny? —dijo inexpresivamente, tenía que mostrarse frío.

— ¡Por idiota! —Se lamentó—Porque tú estabas tan lejos… estaba destrozada y él se acerco a mí para consolarme y me besó, ¡me besó! Y una cosa llevo a la otra…—se detuvo, sollozando y recordando los momentos de pasión que había tenido con Draco. Se arrepentía tanto, haber cambiado los tiernos besos de Harry por los feroces besos de Draco, las caricias suaves de Harry por el salvajismo de Draco. Pero como lo había disfrutado, y se sentía la persona más inmunda del planeta, porque no había pasado una sola vez, sino ¡muchas veces!— ¡La maldita tentación fue más fuerte que yo, Harry! —dijo en un gritito.

—Yo pude haberte engañado, ¿sabes? —dijo medio sonriendo, no de felicidad más bien de ironía, sabía que no había tenido oportunidad de engañarla ni con quien, pero aunque mil mujeres se le presentasen en la cama con un traje rojo de seda no la engañaría. —Sin embargo no lo hice, porque pensé en ti. —la miró a los ojos. —Porque yo si te amo, Ginny. Te amo como un loco desquiciado. —ella lloraba a sus pies, partiéndole el corazón en mil pedazos. Una de las tantas cosas que Harry amaba y admiraba de Ginny era que lo valiente que podía ser ante situaciones difíciles… al parecer esta era la excepción. Harry podía ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos, en sus palabras… en todo. Pero le costaba tanto decir que la perdonaba. ¿Qué faltaba que ella hiciera para aclararle a ese tonto muchacho que ella moría sin él? —Dijiste que serías paciente. —Volvió hablar Harry, y le recorrió una lagrima por toda su mejilla—Dijiste tantas cosas que yo ilusamente creí. —bajó la mirada.

— ¡El amor verdadero perdona todo! —Decía desesperada Ginny, limpiando la única lagrima de Harry, empezando desde las comisuras de sus ojos –por debajo de sus lentes-, hasta toda su mejilla.

— ¡El amor verdadero no traiciona! —gruñó Harry, quitando la mano de Ginny de su rostro pero sin soltarla, luego se levanto de golpe dejando a Ginny confundida y entonces Harry dijo en un siseo doloroso e intenso: — ¿Por qué, Ginny? ¡Lo teníamos todo! ¡Todo!

—Ya te dije que fui una idiota, pero si quieres saber ¡él no significa nada para mí! ¡No lo amo! —Decía Ginny—El no me importa, —se levantó y fue hacia Harry—solo tú me importas. Te amo, Harry. Te amo. Me arrepiento. Créeme que yo también estoy sufriendo. —dijo sollozando la pelirroja. Harry le tomó delicadamente su rostro y le limpio las lagrimas, y memorizaba su rostro, un rostro que Harry veía cada noche antes de dormir, un rostro que vio antes de morir ante Voldemort, un rostro que él creía perfecto.

—No llores, Ginny, por favor, tu no. —esta plática estaba por terminar, ella lo había engañado él no la había perdonado…—Tu daño ya está hecho, y no hay nada que puedas hacer. —soltó su rostro y se dirigió hacia la salida.

— ¡No, Harry! —suplicó Ginny, corriendo detrás de él—No puedes acabar con esto tan fácil. —Y sin dejarlo reaccionar lo tomo por el rostro y lo besó.

Harry sintió ese beso desesperado, enamorado y apasionado. Sin poder contenerse le devolvió el beso y pudo jurar escuchar el coro de los mismos ángeles al sentir de nuevo sus labios pegados a los suyos. Sintió el beso arrepentido. "¡Por Merlín! ¡Al demonio con mi orgullo!" –pensó- y pasó sus manos por su espalda, acercando sus cuerpos como uno mismo. Si este sería el último beso, el más doloroso y difícil, más valía hacerlo bien. Sintió que unas delicadas manos lo tomaban por la nuca, acercándolo aun mas… ¿podía ser posible? La besó con ímpetu, con muchísimas razones en contra. Pero eso ya no importaba, ya nada importaba, aprovecharía su beso y le haría recordar cuánto dolor le había causado su engaño. Sus bocas se movían con armonía, a la perfección, y Harry recordaría ese beso como el mejor en su vida, y comenzó a memorizar cada parte de Ginny, el sabor de sus labios; miel y canela lo recordaría con anhelo. Recordaría sus pocas pecas en su fino rostro de ángel valiente y fuerte. Memorizó el color achocolatado de sus ojos, el sonido de su corazón una sinfonía que le recordaban en cada latido que ella estaba viva, que estaba bien… su esencia floral de mujer que lo hacía enloquecer. Harry también extrañaría pasar todas las tardes con ella en la terraza, mientras pasaba una mano por su larga cabellera rojiza, extrañaría sus bromas y travesuras que a veces le jugaba a su madre, las galletas que a veces preparaba ella para él, que realmente sabían muy mal, pero Harry se las comía con gusto porque ella las había hecho con mucho cariño y esfuerzo para él, extrañaría verla sonreír, verla divertirse, extrañaría jugar con ella al Quidditch, extrañaría ver las estrellas con ella cada noche que él estuviera solo, extrañaría cada parte de Ginny, cada momento. Y entonces, Harry cayó en la cuenta, ¿estaba seguro que podía vivir sin ella?

El beso termino pasados unos minutos y ambos sin soltarse aun, se miraron. Ginny lo había traicionado, eso estaba más que claro y dolía mucho, una vez, ¡una maldita vez! pero, ¿Y todas las otras cosas que ella había sacrificado por él? ¿Qué pasaba entonces? ¿Y si hubiera sido al revés? ¿No querría él una segunda oportunidad? ¡Estaba siendo demasiado injusto! Estaba a punto de comer la mayor estupidez de su vida, así que se apresuro a decir:

—No estoy dispuesto, —dijo mientras ponía sus manos en el rostro de Ginny, pero ella gimió al temer por lo peor—déjame terminar, por favor. —No estoy dispuesto—repitió—a perder a mi alma gemela. —los ojos de Ginny resplandecieron, y le quito las gafas a Harry para poder besar todo su rostro, mientras sonreía… sonreía de verdad, de felicidad para luego abrazarlo fuertemente y sentirse en casa cuando Harry la envolvía en un abrazo aun más cálido.

—Te amo, Harry. —susurro Ginny en su oído. —Por favor, dime que me perdonas.

—Te perdono porque te amo, Ginny. Porque me di cuenta en ese beso que no puedo estar sin ti. Creo y quiero pensar que no todo fue tu culpa, —decía tranquilamente—ese maldito y estúpido hurón tiene sus mañas y tú eres demasiado hermosa.

—Yo quería ir contigo, Harry. —decía mientras ponía su cabeza en el pecho de su pelinegro.

— ¡Pero eso significaba ponerte en peligro! Y yo no estaba dispuesto a perderte. Ginny, —la llamó para que lo mirara—si no te lleve conmigo fue porque no quería ponerte en peligro, porque estabas más segura lejos de mí, porque si Voldemort se hubiera enterado que yo estaba enamorado de ti…—sintió un escalofrió.

—Lo sé, perdóname. A veces me gustaría ser un poco mas como Hermione. —confesó. —La envidio, ¿sabes? Ella te ha tenido mucho más que yo, al igual que Ron.

—Es que eso tenía que suceder para volvernos hermanos. —respondió como si fuera algo de lo más obvio y natural en el mundo. —No envidies a Hermione, eres perfecta para mi así como tu eres. —le aseguró.

—Le debo muchísimo…

—Yo también.

Y así se quedaron por mucho rato, hasta que escucharon a la señora Weasley gritarles que la comida estaba lista.

— ¡¿Qué rayos hice? ¡Por Merlín! Soy una desconsiderada soy una…—se lamentaba Hermione, mientras iba y venía en aquel pasillo. Fred solo la miraba.

—Cariño, tranquila, no te preocupes por nada…—decía Fred y se acercaba para abrazarla y calmarla pero…

— ¿Siguen aquí? —Preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño— ¿Dónde está tu ética, Hermione? —la regañó y Hermione entristeció, ¿Qué rayos pasaba con ella? Fred se molestó, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser Harry el que los interrumpía? ¿Qué pasaba con la cara-rajada?

— ¿Siguen? —pregunto Ginny confundida, a un lado de Harry con las manos entrelazadas. Algo que la muy observadora de Hermione pasó por alto porque la mortificación la comía viva. Pero nadie le respondió a Ginny.

— ¡Chicos! —Dijo Ron— ¿Qué no escucharon que mamá nos habla para comer? —sonrió y bajó las escaleras de su habitación. Todos estaban muy achocados así que Ginny se fue para ayudar a su madre en colocar la mesa, llevándose a Harry consigo.

— ¿Acaso siempre estas pensando en comida? —preguntó Fred con ganas de pelear. — ¿Solo eso ocupa tu pequeño cerebrito, Ron? —lo ofendió.

—Fred, ¿Qué te pasa? —dijo indignada Hermione, pasándose en el lugar de en medio, para evitar cualquier anomalía.

—Déjalo ya, Hermione. —susurró Ron.

— ¿Saben qué? Perdón, estoy… demasiado estresado. Iré por George. —y los dejó solos. No podía pelearse con Ron, sabía que Hermione se pondría a defenderlo y eso sería pelearse con ella también y su plan no serviría para nada, aparte Ron no le había hecho absolutamente nada, solo tratar de quitar al amor de su vida.

—Bueno, escuchen todos, por favor. —decía George.

—Queremos decirles…—decía Fred

—… una noticia importante para nosotros—continúo George y se levantó junto con su gemelo Fred y le dieron la cara a toda la abarrotada mesa que tuvieron que alargar para que dieran todos pues estaban: Harry, Ginny –que se les veía más felices que nunca-, Ron, Hermione, el señor y la señora Weasley, Percy, Bill y Fleur.

— ¿Qué pasa, chicos? —quiso saber Percy.

—George, ¿dirás que eres gay? —bromeó Harry. Todos rieron, menos George.

—No, niño cicatriz, aun no estás de suerte. —respondió George y Harry fingió estar ofendido.

—Bueno ya, díganlo. ¿Qué pasa? —dijo Hermione.

—Regresó a Hogwarts este año. —dijo al fin Fred.

**/Hola,** ¿cómo están? ¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Feliz día de los inocentes! ¡Feliz año nuevo! ¡Feliz día de los Reyes! Tanto tiempo sin estar aquí, perdonen. Espero que se la hayan pasado MUY hermoso, espero que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad. Reciban muchas bendiciones, mucho amor, salud y prosperidad. ¡Mis mejores deseos!

Y bueno, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? Espero dejen sus Reviews. Créanme que me hacen feliz. Y aquí respondo:

**Vermella:** Que bueno que te haya gustado, aquí el próximo capítulo ¡Disfrútalo!

**Zimba Mustaine: **Me he esforzado muchísimo en este capítulo, espero que sea de tu agrado y sigas leyendo, yo escribo porque amo hacerlo. Gracias por dejar tu crítica constructiva; la necesitaba, seguí tus consejos ;D Y bueno, supongo que tienes razón, los Reviews pasarán al segundo plano. Con el paso del tiempo espero mejorar, te aviso que es mi primera historia y no me ubicaba en el principio. ¡Tampoco soporto a Ginevra! Pero Harry la ama y bueno, ya has leído lo que él ha hecho, ¿cierto? Y COMPLETAMENTE de ACUERDO: ¡NO a los besos Romionistas! Pero bueno… tendrás que ser paciente al igual que Fred porque Hermione ante todo está su cerebro. No, no. No pretendía poner a Luna con Harry, aunque sí les veía futuro pero algo pasará en estos días en la madriguera.

¿Tratar mal a Draco? ¿Mi hermoso villano? ¡No me hagas reír! Veras, lo amo con todo el alma, soy una Astoria por él, es broma. Pero Draquito está tranquilo en nuestra casa, gracias por preguntar :D

**Mama Shmi:** No sé si Ron sea un idiota, solo creyó que Hermione y el tenían química. Pero ya vio que no. Así que, esperemos unas disculpas por parte de él, ¿no crees? ¡Fres es un AMOR! Hey, muchas gracias por ese detalle, lo dejaré así porque esa pequeñísima escena (R/H) es la única subida un poquito de tono.

Y sin mas, me despido chicas, espero que les guste.

Luna**HHr-**


	8. El Regreso,la advertencia y el encuentro

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los **derechos**reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K Rowling.**Warner Bross & Salamandra. La historia es de mi completo **terreno**.

_**Dedicación: **_A todos y a nadie. A todos porque sé que hay muchas personas anhelando que estos dos acabasen juntos. Y a nadie porque sé que no toleran a una de mis parejas favoritas. **Disfruten de la lectura, como lo he hecho yo escribiendo.**

"Un Amor Casi Imposible"

**Capitulo Ocho.**

**El Regreso, la advertencia y el encuentro.**

—Regreso a Hogwarts este año. —dijo al fin Fred.

— ¡Por los calzones bombachos de Merlín! —dijo por puro impulso Hermione. Harry la miro aun atónito por la noticia y estalló en carcajadas al igual que todos. Ella se sonrojó levemente pero también rio.

— ¿Enserio, Hermione? ¡Bombachos!—decía entre risas Ron—No sabía cuan graciosa podrías ser.

—Créeme, hermanito, cuando te digo que Hermione es excelente en todo lo que hace. —dijo Fred a Ron guiñándole un ojo, recibiendo un golpe disimulado de George y unas miradas asesinas por parte de Harry y Hermione.

— ¡Vaya! Eso es… sorpresivo. —dijo Harry una vez calmada su risa, tratando de desviar el tema y que Ron se olvidara de todo aquello y que no lo pensara mas. — ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Por qué TÚ, Fred? —enfatizó bien sus palabras, dejando bien claro a lo que él se refería.

—Porque yo soy más inteligente que George y…—miró a Hermione, y ella percibió esta mirada pero la ignoró no sin sonrojarse levemente.

—… Y porque yo soy más hábil en cuanto a los negocios. —gruñó George mirando un poco resentido a su gemelo. Y Fred le dio con el codo amistosamente. Basto para que ambos sonrieran cómplices.

—Pero harán que papá y mamá gasten dinero para otros libros. —afirmó Ginny. Y Percy asentía enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—No, novia del niño cicatrizado… —comenzó Fred. —Recuerda que nosotros trabajamos y por lo tanto…

—… podemos costearnos algunos lujillos. —terminó George.

—Pero, ¿Por qué precisamente ahora? —preguntó Hermione, como quien no quiere la cosa, mirando a George y no a Fred, se sentía menos cohibida con él aunque fueran idénticos… no, ellos no eran idénticos. Fred era más lindo, más gracioso, su cabello caía despreocupadamente por su frente, más tierno y besaba de una manera… "_Basta, Hermione_" se regañó así misma y se concentró en la pregunta que acababa de formular. —Y, ¿Qué pasara con Sortilegios Weasley? George, tú no puedes solo, ¿o sí?

—Oh, esa es otra noticia. —respondía George, y se dirigió a su hermano Bill, que tomaba despreocupado su jugo de calabaza. —Eso le conviene a nuestro guapo y valiente hermano Bill.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó medio alarmado cuando termino de pasar su jugo.

—Porque nosotros queremos que…-decía George.

—… seas tú el que se encargue de la tienda mientras yo no estoy. Claro, no será lo mismo sin mí, pero le servirás a George. —sonreía burlesco. Lo habían planeado todo, muy cautelosamente de manera que nadie les contradijera nada. ¡Qué inteligentes!

—Lo planearon muy bien todo, chicos. —reconoció Hermione, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Así es, cuñadita. —contestaba George con dobles intenciones, la castaña lo capto al instante y no pudo evitar ponerse colorada.

—Los apoyo a los dos. —dijo una sonriente Ginny. —Será grandioso tenerte en Hogwarts, Fred. —Pero, ¿para qué regresas?

—Queremos tener nuestro certificado en Hogwarts. —respondió George.

—Pero, ¿por qué tu, Fred? —insistió Harry.

— ¿Acaso nadie…?

— ¿… nos escucho?

—Yo sí—dijo Bill. —Tendré que trabajar por las tardes.

—Y por las mañanas—sonreía George.

—Tardes, y obviamente los fines de semana. —decía Fred—Aparte, yo desde Hogwarts ayudare a vender Sortilegios Weasley a George. Habrá niños ansiosos por gastar bromas. Será divertido, pero mi prioridad es otra. —miró a Hermione y está ignorando aquella indirecta protesto:

—De ninguna manera voy a permitirte que les vendas a esos niños, Fred. —fruncía el entrecejo y se cruzaba de brazos. Harry se rio, seguía siendo tan acatada a las reglas como siempre. ¡Pobre Fred!

—Oh, Hermione, tranquila. —decía la Sra. Weasley, temiendo que sus hijos se arrepintieran y que no terminaran sus estudios como Dios manda. —Fred sabrá comportarse, ¿verdad que sí, hijo?

—Sí, claro, mamá. Queremos que estén orgullosos de nosotros. Primero iré yo y luego George. Queremos tener nuestros certificados en Sortilegios Weasley, para que vean que cuando queremos algo… o a alguien nos podemos poner serios. —miraba a su madre y a Hermione de reojo.

—Tienen nuestro apoyo. —dijo el Sr. Weasley

—Gracias, pelón. —dijo George bromista, pero con mucho respeto. Todos rieron y terminaron su delicioso almuerzo.

Hermione se encontraba muy a gusto platicando con Ginny. Ya la había perdonado y esta le contaba la plática que había tenido con Harry, estaba emocionada y feliz. También le conto de Draco y Hermione se contuvo a insultar al hurón que le caía de la punta del hígado. Ginny le explicaba a la castaña que estaba muy arrepentida de todo lo que había hecho y preferiría que le lanzaran un Avada Kadavra antes de hacerle lo que le hizo a Harry otra vez.

—Por eso no te preocupes, yo seré la primera en lanzarlo. —dijo en tono bromista. Pero hubo algo en su mirada que hizo estremecer a Ginny de miedo. Hermione cuando se proponía causar miedo lo hacía… y bastaste bien.

—Es bueno saber que te preocupas mucho por Harry. —sonrió y se paso una mano por su larga cabellera rojiza. — ¿Sabes, Hermione? —llamo su atención, ya que la castaña veía a los chicos jugar al Quidditch. Cualquiera pensaría que miraba a Ron… Pero veía al atlético, audaz y guapo Fred, ¡estaba tan hermoso ahí montado en su escoba! Sacudía su cabellera para ver mejor… la castaña suspiro. — ¡HERMIONE!

— ¿Eh? —dijo en tono soñador y miro a Ginny.

—Te decía que… es bueno saber que te preocupas por Harry.

—Obviamente. —dijo cuando ya toda su atención la tenía Ginny, sonrió.

—Y…—dudó, hace unos segundos estaba segura de que se lo iba a confesar pero ahora ya no lo estaba tanto. ¿Y si se enojaba?

—Dime, confía en mí. —la animo Hermione al ver que la más pequeña de los Weasley bajaba su bello rostro pecoso y fruncía el ceño. Era bastante hermosa. Hermione innumerables veces le tuvo envidia por eso, ella tenía un cuerpo esbelto, curvas pronunciadas, labios carnosos, una cabellera preciosa de un color rojo fuego… Y ella ¿ella qué?

—Al principio, yo pensé que Harry gustaba de ti. —confeso en un rápido susurro.

— ¿Estas de broma, Ginny? —rio a carcajadas la castaña, olvidando por completo sus pensamientos pesimistas sobre ella misma. La pelirroja se sonrojo y la miro. Bueno al menos no se había molestado. — ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Siempre estaban juntos y…

—Ron igual estaba con nosotros…

—Pero él siempre acudía a ti y siempre hablaba de ti. "Mi mejor amiga hace esto…" "Hermione lo hubiera hecho mejor…" "Ella no hubiera hecho esto así…"—repetía el tono de Harry, muy pobre en opinión de la castaña. —Y luego en cuarto año, mis peores pesadillas las hizo esa Rita Skeeter—gruño Ginny, con los puños cerrados. Hermione reprimió una risita con una tos disimulada. — ¡Todo mundo me preguntaba si yo sabía algo de ustedes dos! Y en quinto, Cho vino corriendo bañada en lágrimas diciéndome que Harry te prefirió a ti y que siempre estaba hablando de ti… Siempre eras tú, Hermione. La perfecta prefecta o… como diga Fred. —hizo una mueca de tristeza.

— ¡Vaya cabeza dura que eres, Ginevra Weasley! —la regaño Hermione. Inhalo aire y comenzó: —Harry solo tiene ojos para ti. Por algo te perdono, ¿no crees? —Ambas fruncieron el ceño—Yo siempre he tenido la necesidad de proteger a Harry, no sé si de manera maternal o como hermanos, ¡no se! Pero yo daría mi vida por ese azabache—"Yo también…" susurro Ginny—Y lo demostré este año, ¿verdad? ¡Es como mi hermano! Yo por la gente que amo, mi familia lo doy todo. Y Harry piensa igual que yo. Porque bien fácil que pudo huir de Voldemort y dejar que otros se encargaran de él. Pero no, Harry tuvo el valor de derrotarlo, por ti, por mí, por su familia… porque Harry tiene un corazón tan noble. Y estuviste a punto de perderlo, y él nunca se fijo ni se fijaría en mí, porque tú eres su alma gemela, tonta Ginny.

—Harry es el amor de mi vida, Hermione. —sonrió con una lagrima cayéndole por la mejilla.

—Y tú eres el mío—dijo Harry mientras bajaba de su Saeta de Fuego y le besaba la frente. — ¿Quieren jugar? —le pregunto a las dos y soltó una risotada y le dijo a Hermione: —Oh, tu no juegas, ¿cierto? Serás el árbitro, ¿tal vez?

—Largo de aquí, Harry. —y le lanzo un poco de hierba que había arrancado rápidamente.

—Yo sí quiero jugar. —informó Ginny. Y Harry le sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Te voy aplastar, Potter.

—Aplástalo por mí, hermanita. Te cedo mi lugar, me quedare con la hermosa castaña que esta aquí. —dijo Fred sonriendo mientras hacía aparecer una botella de agua. Harry les envió una mirada cautelosa a ambos y una advertencia sin pronuncia palabra alguna: "Estamos todos observando" y Fred solo le guiño el ojo. —Hola, Hermione. —la saludó mientras se sentaba en la hierba junto a ella.

—Hola. —respondió cortante, fingiendo estar muy interesada en como Ginny le ganaba partido a Ron y anotaba un punto para su equipo.

—Pensé que estarías más alegre por la noticia que di hace rato. —dijo en un tono bastante triste, tanto que Hermione se volvió para verlo y él tenía la cabeza baja, mirando el suelo con las cejas fruncidas. —Yo te gusto, Hermione. ¿Por qué sigues con Ron? —y como siempre, Fred tan directo, haciendo que la castaña se quedara boquiabierta, sin palabras…—No tiene sentido. Más bien tú lógica no funciona bien, Hermione. Yo te amo, te amo y tu a mí. No amas a Ron. No lo haces. Sin embargo, sigues con él. No lo entiendo. Pensé que tus metas en la vida eran terminar una carrera, formar una familia y ser feliz. Y solo veo que cumplas con la primera. —Hermione iba a protestar después de unos minutos pero el gemelo la interrumpió: —Cuando quieras ser feliz conmigo, me avisas… aunque espero que no sea demasiado tarde para ti. —se levantó y se fue. Dejó a la castaña más confundida de lo que estaba.

El día de regreso a Hogwarts fue una locura. Ya que no se podían aparecer todos de pronto en la estación de King's Cross. El padre de Ron pidió prestado un automóvil al Ministerio de Magia y se lo accedieron. Así que él, la Sra. Weasley, Hermione, Harry, Ron y Ginny fueron apretujados en el auto. Y sus baúles en el porta-valijas, con un hechizo expansivo para que diera todo. Y los gemelos Weasley se aparecerían ahí.

—Bueno, este es el ultimo, papá. —dijo Ron mientras bajaba el ultimo baúl.

—Apresúrense, entonces. —decía la Sra. Weasley. Atravesaron de dos en dos la barra que dividía el mundo mágico del mundo muggle.

—Extrañaba esa sensación—dijeron Hermione y Harry al unisonó. Y todos rieron. Se encontraron con Fred y George en la puerta del expreso de Hogwarts.

—He apartado los lugares. Este año hay más niños que de costumbre. —dijo Fred, mientras le sonreía a su hermano y este susurraba "Ganancias, hermano, ganancias".

—Cuídense, envíenme una lechuza de vez en cuando. ¿Quieren? —decía la Sra. Weasley, y los abrazaba a todos. George abrazó a su gemelo y se quedaron así durante unos segundos.

—Ya, ya, ¡parecen novios! —dijo Ginny. Y su madre le envió una mirada reprobatoria, pero ella la ignoro y siguió burlándose de sus hermanos. Era duro separarse de tu otra mitad. En mucho tiempo, más bien ellos nunca se habían separado.

Una vez en el compartimiento del tren, Hermione se disculpó diciendo:

—Me iré a cambiar y are las rondas, aun soy prefecta. —dijo como si eso le decepcionara. Pues no le había llegado la carta de Hogwarts anunciándole que sería delegado ese año y eso la había puesto muy triste.

— ¡Cierto! Ya voy contigo. —dijo luego Ron. Y Ginny, Harry y Fred asintieron con la cabeza, el último a regañadientes.

Pasados unos minutos Ginny le da un veloz beso en la mejilla a Harry y se excusa diciendo que irá en busca de Lavender, Luna y las demás chicas. Y entonces Harry tiene la oportunidad de hablar enserio con Fred Weasley. Pero no sabe cómo empezar. Se respira un aire incomodo en el ambiente y Fred finge estar muy entretenido con el paisaje que ofrece la ventanilla del compartimiento, con los brazos cruzados al igual que las piernas. En realidad no estaba mirando nada. Harry se apretuja los sesos para empezar, ¿Qué le diría? "Hey, Fred… cuñado, no sé si recuerdes que el otro día los cache, a ti y a Hermione besándose… que digo besándose ¡tragándose!" No, eso no se escuchaba nada bien. Mejor: "Hey, Weasley, ¿Qué te traes con Gran…? No, eso sonaba muy brabucón. Muy Malfoy. –se estremeció- Un tono casual, eso estaría bueno. ¿En qué posición? ¿Despreocupada? ¡No! Esto era algo alarmante. ¿Cómo se sienta el Sr. Weasley cuando trae buenas noticias? ¿Quizá malas? No, ese no era su estilo. Entonces…

—Suéltalo ya, Harry. O te explotara el cerebro. —soltó de repente Fred, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones del pelinegro. Harry lo miro y pudo notar un deje de frustración en su voz y aquella mirada juguetona y feliz no estaba ahora en los ojos del gemelo. Se le notaba algo escuálido, fuerte pero débil a la vez… parecía apagado. Fred se encogió de hombros, entendiendo la mirada de Harry. —Sí, así es como quedo cuando me enamoro de alguien imposible. Y apenas empieza.

—Fred, no puedes hacerle esto a tu hermano. —dijo lo más amable y tranquilo que pudo. Ignorando lo que el gemelo le acababa de decir. Y aparte no sabía que decirle. —Esto que ustedes dos están haciendo… no está bien. No entiendo que es lo que logran al engañar a Ron. —Harry estaba siendo sincero con Fred, porque lo apreciaba pero también apreciaba a su mejor amigo. —No sé que vaya a hacer Hermione, pero te aseguro que si no se lo dicen en cuanto antes a Ron, lo hare yo. —el gemelo iba a defender a la castaña, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, él sí. Él por no darse cuenta lo maravillosa que era ella. Pero Harry se paro al vuelo, abrió la puerta del compartimiento y antes de irse susurro: —No debiste venir, Fred.

Hermione ya estaba con el uniforme de Hogwarts y eso la hacía sentirse más cómoda, más segura y más en casa. Estaba dando las rondas con los de primer año, revisando que todos se pusieran los uniformes cuando escucho a alguien decir su nombre detrás de ella.

—Pero mira que tenemos aquí. Nada más y nada menos que a una sangre sucia. ¿Dónde está tu noviecito pobretón? ¿Eh, Granger? —arrastraba las palabras ágilmente, inyectando veneno en cada una de ellas tratando lo mejor posible herir a Hermione. Era Draco Malfoy sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Y mira que tenemos aquí. Nada más y nada menos que a un estúpido ex-mortífago. —se defendió Hermione, con el mismo tono fúnebre. Y ocultando todo sentimiento ofendido, sonriendo al ver como la cara de Draco Malfoy se contraía. —Y, de cuando acá tengo que rendirte cuentas, Malfoy. ¡Que te importa donde este mi novio! ¡Largo de aquí!

Así es. Hermione Granger se había vuelto aun más valiente después de la guerra. Por unos instantes el rostro pálido y asqueado de Draco no supo que decir. La miraba fijamente, grabando en su mente cada uno de los detalles de su rostro, para encontrar algún defecto y restregárselo en la cara. Draco tenía que admitir que la castaña tenía lo suyo, pero no era suficiente como para atraer a un Slytherin con tanto nivel como lo tenía él. Y ahí estaba. Ella no poseía el medallón que indicara que fuera Delegado. Draco sonrió, mostrando sus afilados dientes blancos, casi perfectos. Desconcertó a Hermione. Ella pensaba que había ganado, aunque sea solo por esa vez. Pero estaba equivocada.

—No, Granger. No me voy. Yo soy el nuevo Delegado de Hogwarts y una prefecta cualquiera no me puede decir que hacer o no hacer. —le escupió las palabras lo más despacio que pudo, para que entendiera que él mandaba ahí y no ella. Él era por mucho más inteligente que esa sangre sucia. O eso pensaba Malfoy. La quijada de Hermione casi se le cae con la noticia que acababa de escuchar, no logró esconder su perplejidad y eso le dio muchísimo gusto a la serpiente de Slytherin ¡No podía ser posible! ¡Por Merlín, eso era injusto!

Ella tenía las mejores calificaciones en todo Hogwarts. Incluso aunque faltara un año, estaba más adelantada que todos. Él no podía ser Delegado. Pero ahí estaba el brillante medallón de oro que indicaba que él lo era. En ese caso, ¿Quién era la chica Delegado? Porque tenían que ser dos. ¿Ya la habían escogido? ¿Lo era Hermione? ¿O lo era otra serpiente? ¿Acaso su carta se había perdido? ¿O la directora McGonagall se había vuelto loca? ¡Pero si Draco era un ex mortífago! ¿Cómo podía confiarle a esa estúpida serpiente algo tan preciado como lo era el Colegio Hogwarts? Porque ser Delegado conllevaba muchas responsabilidades y tenias que ser amable, social, inteligente, anteriormente prefecto, puntual… Ella era perfecta para el puesto. Hermione había pensado que ella y Harry serían Delegados o, tal vez Ron. ¡Hasta Neville! ¡O Ernie! Pero ¿Draco? Todas esas dudas pasaron por su mente cuando terminó de escuchar la confesión del hurón. Cerró la boca y respondió con indiferencia:

—Ya veremos que dice la directora McGonagall, Malfoy. —y se fue con la frente muy en alto, abrazándose lo mejor posible a los libros que llevaba consigo, temiendo que alguien le viera esa lagrima traicionera que había decidido escaparse de su ojo. ¿Qué iba hacer?

**/ ¡Hola!** ¿Cómo están? ¡Tanto tiempo! Bueno, quizá no tanto. Ya había dicho que actualizaría seguido pero las cosas en Mérida se pusieron bastante feas. Ya que aquí es un lugar caluroso, bonito y donde nunca llueve nos sorprendió una Turbonada, o un "mini-ciclón" como algunos periódicos de aquí se empeñan a decir. Estuvo demasiado horrible, hubieron truenos que destruyeron árboles de más de dos metros, carteles de espectaculares por todas partes, algunos cristales rotos de algunos hoteles… fue bastante terrible. Y nadie nos había avisado, solo nos dijeron: "Esta semana habrá lluvias…" ¡Vaya lluviecita! Y hoy, hoy cayo hielo por todas partes. ¿Por qué se los digo? Pues porque se cortó la luz y no la tuve por tres días… exagero solo dos. Y antes había tenido exámenes y cosas que me mantenían bastante entretenida. Pero aquí esta. Lo prometido es deuda.

Como verán, mi hermosa serpiente verde ha entrado en acción. *w* Le pondrá las cosas bastante complicadas a Harry (por lo de Ginny) O, pero este aun no sabe que no fue solo una vez, ¡si no muchas! Y también fastidiara a Hermione, aunque después ambos se ayudaran… ¿Friki? ¡Ya lo creo! Y mi hermoso Fred, estará deprimido por unos días, nada que un beso de Hermione no logre curar… y Ron, ¿Qué haremos con él? ¡Sigan leyeeeendo!

**Effy0Stonem: Hola,** me alegro muchísimo que te agrada mi historia. Y prometo no abandonarla. Espero con ansias saber si este ha sido igualmente de tu agrado, un saludo.

**Kamy0709: Hey,** ¡Sí, el bromista de Fred regresa a las andadas por todooo Hogwarts! Hay, pues sabes la razón de porque regresó, lo has leído ahora?) Espero que sí :D Admito que me has hecho reír mucho con eso de su tiendita… ¿crees que Hermione lo hubiera soportado? ¡El pobre de Fred estaría castigado todos los días! En fin, gracias por tu comentario. Espero que comentes nuevamente.

**MamaShmi: Hola, **¿te deje con la duda? Eso es nuevo:$' ¡Pues ya sabes que hará Fred en Hogwarts! Y quien sabe, ya sabes lo cabeza-dura que es Hermione. Esperemos que le haga caso a su corazón y no a su lógica. Un saludo.

**ZimbaMustaine: Heey, **¿cómo estás? Woww, tu comentario anterior me dieron muchísimos animos. Gracias por ser tan extensa, ¡me encanta! Y me alegro mucho al saber que he mejorado, lo seguiré haciendo porque como había dicho antes… ¡Amo escribir! Hay, lleva tiempo que no actualizo, ¿cómo te fue con lo de tutoría? Gracias a Dios esa materia es solo un extra aquí, algo… ¿Cómo se dice? ¡Ah! Según para ayudarnos a conocernos mejor, y blablá. Espero que te haya ido supeeer. Y vaya que sí, con seguidores como tú. Me quedo más que feliz y contenta. Saludos, y espero que este capi sea de tu total agrado.

Una cosa más. ¿Alguien ha leído o visto la película **Los Juegos del Hambre?** Yo soy completa y enteramente de hueso colorado amante de **PEETA MELLARK**, ¿y ustedes? Haaaay, me leído el primer libro y esta hermoso. Se los recomiendo. Bueno, ya. ¡A leer!

Luna**HHr-**


	9. Enemigo,la Sala Común y amor imposible

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los **derechos **reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K Rowling. **Warner Bross & Salamandra. La historia es de mi completo **terreno**.

_**Dedicación:**___A todos y a nadie. A todos porque sé que hay muchas personas anhelando que estos dos acabasen juntos. Y a nadie porque sé que no toleran a una de mis parejas favoritas. **Disfruten de la lectura, como lo he hecho yo escribiendo.**

"Un Amor Casi Imposible"

**Capitulo Nueve.**

"**El nuevo enemigo, La Sala Común y el amor imposible"**

Draco Malfoy vio irse a la castaña. Se había mostrado indiferente, pero él muy bien sabia que solo era una máscara… ya que él se ponía la misma todos los días desde hace 18 años. Cuando vio que la castaña entro a uno de los compartimientos del tren, él se dio la vuelta y cruzó todo el camino… hacia el área de los Slytherins. Ya no llevaba una sonrisa de suficiencia, de autoridad ni arrogancia. Se limitaba a estar inexpresivo, así lo había vuelto esa pelirroja. Tal vez ese Potter la hubiera perdonado, pero él nunca. Él en cambio la hubiera humillado y odiado por el resto de sus días. Era un Malfoy, y los de su nivel no soportan la traición… a menos que el poder este asegurado o ellos sean los que traicionen.

—Draco—susurro una voz detrás de él. Por un instante creyó que le habían lanzado el hechizo 'Petrificus Totalus' pues no se podía mover, sintió congelarse ahí mismo. Era ella… era Ginny. —Draco…—volvió a llamarlo. Se limito a seguir caminando, deseando que Potter apareciera y que vea como su estúpida novia estaba detrás de él. —Necesito hablar contigo. — ¿escuchó sollozar a la pelirroja? Se detuvo de nuevo, pero no se volvió hacia ella. No iba a permitirle que lo viera a los ojos, ya no valía la pena—Lo que paso… —susurraba después de unos segundos, al ver que Draco no se iba a voltear y esa iba a ser la única forma de hablar con él, ¡que egocéntrico y necio! —Humm… lo que paso el año anterior entre nosotros, pues… ya no puede volver a suceder. Quiero que te olvides de todo. No te amo, ni tú a mí. —Bajo la voz… pensando bien cuáles serían sus siguientes palabras—Yo amo a Harry, y si te lo digo es para que no te confundas y hagas estupideces. Y… también para que no se lo digas a nadie. Olvida todo. ¿De acuerdo? —la pelirroja esperó su respuesta por unos minutos, pero Draco no dijo nada.

Estaba completamente en shock. Cuando decidió darle la cara a esa Weasley se encontró con la sorpresa de que ya no se encontraba ahí. ¿Todo había sido un juego? ¿Acaso ella lo había utilizado a él? ¿Qué él no la amaba? ¡Le había confesado la mayoría de sus secretos! ¿Hacer cosas estúpidas por ella? ¡Ya lo había hecho! Estaba idiotamente enamorado de esa traidora a la sangre pura. "¡Maldita seas, Ginny!"-pensaba Draco, apretando mucho los puños y cerrando los ojos- "No me ama, nunca lo hizo" pensó amargamente. ¡Estúpido, estúpido! Pero esto no iba a quedarse así, él se iba a vengar, aun no sabía cómo pero estaba seguro de que esa Weasley iba a sufrir, tanto o más que él. Tal vez la enamoraría, o la confundiría… o simple, ¿Por qué no matarla? "Porque no podrías estar sin ella…" –se auto-respondió" Amarla, odiarla… pero nunca matarla.

— ¡Draco! —dio un gritito melosamente Pansy Parkinson—Mi amor, todos te estamos esperando. ¡Ven! —era insoportable el tono de su voz. Se volvió, le lanzó una mirada fría con aquellos ojos grises que poseía y pasó de largo, en otras circunstancias se hubiera limitado a tomarla de la mano fríamente pero estaba demasiado consternado como para fingir gentileza con cualquiera… Iba a vengarse de Ginny Weasley… de ella y de toda la bola de sus estúpidos amigos y comenzaría con Granger.

— ¡ATENCIÓN TODOS! —gritaba la directora McGonagall desde el centro de la mesa de los profesores. Ya habían escogido a los de primero y todos los murmullos en el gran comedor cesaron cuando ella habló. —Como verán, el Ministerio de Magia me ha nombrado directora del Colegio Hogwarts Magia y Hechicería. —hubo una breve pausa por parte de ella y todos los alumnos y profesores presentes llenaron la pausa con calurosos aplausos. Ella sonrió agradecida y levantó una mano para que pararan y así lo hicieron poco a poco. —Para mí es un gran placer tomar el puesto de nuestro querido profesor Dumbledore… siempre será uno de los mejores directores de Hogwarts.-más aplausos-. Y este año, seré yo quien los lleve de la mano hasta que acaben sus estudios. Y también, quisiera darles un anuncio. Como cada año, tendremos un nuevo delegado y tengo el honor de presentar el de este año, ¡Draco Malfoy! —todos abrieron los ojos como platos, por un momento nadie aplaudió. Ni siquiera su propia mesa. Hasta que Zabini y Pansy sonrieron orgullosos de su casa y aplaudieron, y poco a poco se le unieron todos… menos la mesa de Gryffindor. La directora McGonagall lo hizo pasar al frente, lo tomo por un brazo y sonrió. Draco se limitaba a sonreírle hipócritamente a la profesora y luego se inclinó hasta el oído de la directora, susurrándole algo que nadie escuchó, pero ella dijo: — ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad, señor Malfoy! Nuestra nueva Delegado de este año, es obviamente nuestra heroína: ¡Hermione Granger! Adelante, señorita. —todas las mesas aplaudieron, los Slytherins un poco apagados pero lo hicieron y Harry y Fred miraron preocupados a la castaña. Pero esta se limitaba a sonreír de oreja a oreja, ocultando rastro alguno de su inconformidad, de su dolor porque a la directora se le había olvidado que ella existía. Sonrió y paso delante con ellos dos.

—Estoy segura que el Colegio Hogwarts no está en mejores manos. ¡Felicidades, muchachos!

—Gracias, profesora McGonagall. —dijo sinceramente Hermione y Draco asintió con la cabeza, asqueado con todo. Los odiaba a todos.

—No hay de que, señorita Granger. Ahora, pasen a sus lugares. ¡Bien! ¡Que comience el banquete!

Y manjares de comidas deliciosas aparecieron en las cuatro mesas. Hermione se fue hasta su lugar en estado de shock. Se había sentado en medio de Fred y Harry. Y en frente estaba Ron, muy entretenido con su pierna de pavo y aun lado estaba Ginny y Neville. Cuando se sentó, sintió un apretón de manos por debajo de la mesa, era Fred. Ella instintivamente se aferró a su mano y medio sonrió, sin que nadie lo notara.

—Para mí que hay gato encerrado. ¿No crees, Harry? —dijo Fred, tratando de entretener a su castaña. Y este entendió el mensaje al vuelo.

—Alguien tan estúpido como él, ¡claro que sí! Umbrige está detrás de esto… a ella le gustan los gatos. —dijo Harry mientras tomaba su jugo de calabaza, no dándole tanta importancia. Como si hablaran del clima.

—Cariño, ¿Qué tiene que ver que a Umbrige le gusten los gatos? —rio tontamente Ginny. Y Harry se encogió de hombros, como si fuera la cosa más clara del mundo pero espero a que Hermione tomara su jugo de calabaza para responder:

—Fred dijo que había "gato encerrado" y a Umbrige le gustan los gatos. Amor, usa tu lógica. —la castaña no pudo evitar escupir su jugo de calabaza, no por el comentario estúpido de su mejor amigo, rio como loca por su cara, había sido una extraña combinación de "Usa tu lógica, cariño. Me avergüenzas, mejor te hubieras quedado en casa" Todos rieron más cuando a la elegante de Hermione se le salió el jugo por la boca y un tanto por la nariz. Y Harry seguía en su plan de "señor usa tu lógica".

— ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! ¿Acaso nunca te enseñaron modales en casa? ¡Qué diría la Sra. Weasley si te viera! —estaban demasiado divertidos en la mesa Gryffindor. Fred hacia bromas junto a Harry, para que la castaña se olvidara del mal rato que le habían hecho pasar. Porque había sido terrible, ¡a la profesora McGonagall se le había olvidado por completo que Hermione debía ser la única Delegado! Y por si fuera poco delante de todos. Eso no era justo.

—Vale, basta de bromas, chicos. —se puso seria Hermione y bajando un poco el tono de su voz, haciendo que Ginny y Ron se inclinaran para escucharla mejor. — ¿A quién se le ocurre poner a un animal como Delegado? —ese no había sido un chiste, lo estaba preguntando de verdad. Para todos y a veces hasta para Ginny, Draco era un animal. Los chicos fruncieron las cejas, ¿Por qué Draco? Hermione estaba muy dispuesta a averiguarlo, y vaya que lo haría.

Una vez terminada la riquísima cena, se dirigieron hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Harry y Ginny iban tomados de las manos. Ron se había puesto muy cerca de Hermione, ella seguía molesta por lo que él había intentado. Y Fred iba con una media sonrisa, la castaña lo dejaba rosar sus manos bajo sus túnicas. Era genial la sensación del contacto. Ya iban a entrar por el retrato de la Señora Gorda cuando de la nada sale la profesora McGonagall algo distraída.

—Hermione, venga conmigo, por favor. —todos se quedaron quietos esperando que Hermione dejara de hablar con la directora, pero ella los vio de abajo hacia arriba y musito espontáneamente alegre: —No se queden ahí pasmados, chicos y tampoco esperen a su compañera. No regresara a dormir. — ¿Qué había dicho? Pensaron todos, incluyendo a Hermione. — ¿No lo sabían? —preguntó la profesora al ver los rostros sorprendidos. —Los Delegados tienen su propia Sala Común, así que si me permiten llevare a la señorita Granger para que la conozca.

—Mis cosas…—comenzaba un poco aturdida.

—No se preocupe. Filch ya nos ha hecho el favor de llevarlas. —interrumpió a la castaña y esta asintió aun aturdida. Se volvió a sus amigos y con un gesto de la mano se despidió.

—Los veo en clases mañana. —y les envió una mirada triste. No solo le habían quitado la alegría de ser Delegado, también le habían quitado la compañía de sus amigos. Eso la hacía ponerse furiosa.

Hermione seguía silenciosamente a la nueva directora de Hogwarts, que hasta hace un año había sido su profesora favorita. Pero ahora la notaba muy cambiada. ¿Qué había pasado? "Tal vez son imaginaciones tuyas" pensó la castaña. La siguió por unos minutos en los corredores medios oscuros llenos de cuadros. Subieron unas cuantas escaleras, caminaron un pasillo más y abrieron una puerta de madera. Hermione pensó que estaba muy desprotegida su Sala Común, pero en la habitación que entraron estaba vacía. ¿Qué ocurría?

— ¡Revelio! —musitó la profesora y aparecieron mágicamente cuatro puertas de distintos diseños ante los ojos de la castaña. Vale, ahora veía la traba.

La primera puerta era simple y de madera, pero no tenía perilla. La segunda era de hierro con finas formas de flores exóticas y tenía una extraña perilla en forma de león que forcejeaba con una serpiente verde gigante. Y la tercera era de mármol con perlas incrustadas alrededor de toda su figura con palabras escritas en ruinas antiguas, según pudo observar la castaña, y la perilla era una… ¿una mano? Una mano completamente blanca, grande y hermosa. —Bien, señorita. ¿Cuál es la correcta? —la castaña parpadeó durante unos segundos… ¿así nada mas? Sin pistas… bien, pues ¡no tenía idea! —Oh si, las pistas. Se me olvidaba. — la castaña suspiro aliviada y la profesora comenzó: — "_Godric Gryffindor se califica por valiente y te da fuerzas a ti para que descubras la respuesta. Salazar Slytherin se califica por su ambición y astucia y te pone ahora ti esta traba para que descubras. Helga Hufflepuff se caracteriza por su lealtad y te confía a ti que nunca revelaras el secreto de esta traba, pero también su ética en equipo y por eso te dice que necesitas a un amigo. Rowena Ravenclaw se califica por su ingenio e intelecto y por eso yo te digo que ya te he dicho el acertijo_". Bien, Granger, ¿Cuál es la respuesta?

Eso no estaba bien. ¿Qué había dicho la profesora? "Concéntrate, Hermione. ¿Cuál es la respuesta? ¿La sencilla de madera? No… ¿La segunda? Tendría sentido por el león y la serpiente pero ¿Dónde quedan las otras casas? ¿La tercera? Tenía la ambición de Salazar por las perlas, tenía la mano amiga de Helga. Y las palabras sabias de Rowena, "Cree en ti mismo aun cuando tu no lo hagas". ¿Pero y Gryffindor? ¿Qué pasaba con él? La castaña dudo por unos instantes… "se califica por valiente y da fuerzas para que descubras la respuesta" Lo que viene siendo lo mismo. Te da el valor para arriesgarte a encontrar la respuesta…

—La tercera es la correcta, profesora. —dijo después de unos minutos de silencio. La profesora sonrió satisfecha con el intelecto de su alumna y le indico que ella misma abriera la puerta. Al principio Hermione tuvo miedo de tomar la mano mortífera que se encontraba enfrente, pero una voz dentro de su cabeza le gritó: "¿Qué más puede hacerte una simple mano, Hermione? ¡Tienes una varita y dos manos por ventaja!" Inhalo y exhalo una vez y tocó esa mano… fue extraño y no pasó nada, le mando una mirada confundida a la profesora y ella amablemente respondió:

—Tienes que apretarla… como si saludaras a alguien. —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y Hermione se ruborizo. Le estrecho la mano y la puerta crujió por lo bajo, abriéndose completamente dejando ante la castaña la Sala común más hermosa que había visto antes. —Bien, adelante.

La Sala Común de los Delegados era en sí… un paraíso para la castaña. Los ojos de Hermione estaban muy abiertos ante el hermoso espectáculo que tenía enfrente, y la comisura de sus labios se podía leer un mudo '¡Oh!' Ella estaba realmente alucinada y lo que pudo observar rápidamente era que aquella Sala Común era gigantesca, lo primero que vio fue la enorme ventana de cristal con unas elegantes cortinas de satín rojo con figuras de gemas verdes incrustadas, supuso que por sus casas. Del lado derecho a la ventana, en la otra pared se encontraba un enorme estante de madera con libros que alcanzaba una altura inimaginable… era mágico, de eso no había duda. Había libros de todos los colores, texturas, portadas, tamaños, etc. Ocupaba casi toda la pared, exceptuando un pequeño espacio para un escritorio simple de madera donde reposaban montones de pergaminos, tintas de varios colores y dos finas y largas plumas negras. En el lugar opuesto al estante de libros, al otro lado de la Sala Común, se encontraba una chimenea grande de color rojo apagado, se podía observar que no tenía mucho que la acabasen de encender, y también en ese grande espacio se encontraban tres sillones verdes con cojines rojos escarlata, había uno largo para tres personas, otro para dos y otro para una sola persona con el respaldo largo y ancho, no se podía ver si había alguien sentado ahí. Y en medio de esos cómodos muebles estaba una mesa redonda decorada con flores exóticas. Y, en medio del grande espacio que había entre el estante de libros y la hermosa sala, se encontraba una grande y larga mesa de madera, como las del Gran Comedor, un poco más pequeña. Algo que había ignorado, no la había visto y entonces supuso la castaña que había aparecido ante ellas cuando se perdía por las maravillas que se encontraban ahí: objetos mágicos, absurdos, plumas, pergamino, tinta, cosas lujosas, cachivaches y por ahí pudo observar una moderna puerta de hierro decorada y justo a un lado había una escalera de caracol.

—Cierre la boca, Srita. Granger. —Dijo estricta la directora. La castaña se ruborizó visiblemente y comentó:

—Esto es sumamente…—comenzaba.

—… alucinante. —terminó la frase por ella una voz fría y penetrante, al tiempo que Draco Malfoy se paraba del sillón que daba espalda a Hermione. Fue hacia ella y de inmediato la castaña cambio su cara feliz y arrugó el ceño, frunció la nariz y se cruzó de brazos, era obvio que su presencia la molestaba y eso para Draco era genial.

— ¡Sr. Malfoy! Estaba buscándolo. Pensé que se había ido. —este sonreía falsamente mientras miraba fijamente a Hermione, y ella pensó: ¿A dónde más iría ese hurón? —Bien, muchachos, espero que la Sala sea de su agrado ya que estarán aquí ustedes juntos hasta lo que resta del curso escolar.-Hermione gimió por lo bajo y Draco reprimió una carcajada maniaca-. Más les vale ser amable el uno con el otro. Bien, hay dos habitaciones. La principal y más grande se encuentra arriba y la segunda está entrando en esa puerta –señaló la puerta de hierro-. Sólo hay un baño, así que no tendrán tiempo de darse una ducha caliente, tendrán que ponerse de acuerdo, ¿sí? Organizarse. Esta sumamente prohibido meter a otras personas a esta habitación, es estrictamente para Delegados, ósea ustedes, NO sus amigos. ¿Entendido? —los dos asintieron con la cabeza. La directora les deseo buenas noches y se retiro con la barbilla en alto y la mirada muy severa.

Hermione le dedico una mirada cargada de odio a Draco y este se la devolvió gustosamente, la castaña hizo un gesto reprobatorio con la cabeza y se fue hacia la sala de estar junto a la chimenea y cerca de la escalera de caracol, observando que sus maletas se encontraban ahí, junto a las del rubio.

—Ni pienses que tendrás el cuarto principal, Granger. Es más de lo que tú mereces. —arrastró las palabras prepotentemente, mientras se dirigía a las escaleras de caracol y Hermione hizo lo mismo.

— ¡Me importa un Knut lo que digas, hurón! —le espetó Hermione mientras se abalanzaba a la espalda de Malfoy, tratando de tirarlo al piso. Era infantil, pero quería hacerle daño, y que mejor manera que hacerlo al estilo muggle.

— ¿Qué haces, Granger? —gritó molestó el rubio— ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme?—decía sin aire, estaba tratando de quitarse a Hermione de encima. Y ella propiamente deslizaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello y le hacia una llave que había estado practicando con Harry y Ron hace muchos años.

—Me dejaras el cuarto principal, Malfoy. —decía firmemente, haciendo que Draco cayera de rodillas y su frio semblante quedara de color rojo para no decir verde. —Como buen caballero que eres, me darás la habitación principal. —espero respuesta, pero no dijo nada. La castaña tomó su varita e hizo que sus pertenencias subieran a la habitación principal y luego se zafó de Draco y corrió a las escaleras.

—Esto no termina aquí, Granger. —dijo con voz ronca el rubio mientras se tocaba la garganta adolorida.

—Por supuesto que no, hurón. Sufrirás lo que resta del año como yo o incluso más. —y terminó de subir las escaleras aporreando la puerta detrás de sí.

Eso no se lo esperaba Draco. Pensó que iba a ser mucho más fácil fastidiar a la castaña, pero era dura y… hacia buenas llaves. Pudo habérsela quitado de encima pero eso hubiera significado golpear a una mujer y primero castrarse a sí mismo y después hacer aquello. Hizo el mismo hechizo que la castaña para que sus baúles flotaran hasta la puerta de hierro. Y la habitación no estaba tan mal, tenía una ventana, un espejo, una cama, una mesita de noche… de acuerdo, pero de seguro era mejor la de Granger.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione se levantó muy temprano por la mañana para ganarle el baño al rubio. Ayer le había ganado su habitación y vaya que había valido la pena. La habitación era majestuosa, una cama con dosel, un ropero grande de caoba, un ventanal hermoso con balcón, un tocador con su espejo redondo, donde coloco sus pertenencias personales, la alfombra que cubría toda la habitación era blanca con peluchitos suaves, la tapicería era roja con flores bordadas de color dorado.

Sacó su uniforme limpio y planchado y se dirigió al baño. Igual era hermoso, elegante y simple. Después de salir del baño se encontró con el rubio sin camisa, dejando relucir su cuerpo esbelto y atlético, con cara de pocos amigos. La castaña ya vestida y con una cola de caballo sonrió para sí misma y para Draco.

—He visto mejores. —dijo mientras veía su abdomen y se iba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Draco frunció el ceño y tuvo ganas de matarla. ¡Tenía el mejor cuerpo de Hogwarts! ¡Vaya, Granger ciega!

Hermione quería ir primero a la Sala Común de Gryffindor para no ir sola al Gran Comedor, y recordó que nadie le había dado la contraseña… genial. Estaba ahí parada viendo a la Señora Gorda dormir y con su mochila sumamente pesada. Y Fred le cayó del cielo…

—Hola, preciosura. ¿Qué tal tu noche con el rubio? —preguntó un poco celoso, sonriendo y le tendió una mano a Hermione y ella la agarro al vuelo.

— ¿Estas celoso, Weasley? —sonreía la castaña un poco sorprendida, no lo había oído llegar. Y mientras, ambos se iban acercando.

—Claro que sí. —la tomó por la cintura y pego su frente a la de ella—Eres muy hermosa y no eres lo que se dice "_mi chica_", ¿cierto? No puedo reclamarte nada. Eso es bastante angustiante… sigues siendo novia de ese enano y solo me hablas cuando yo lo hago. Imagínate como me siento… no lo puedes hacer porque está claro que no me quieres como yo creí.

—Eso tú no lo puedes saber, Fred. —contesto la castaña, rodeando a Fred por el cuello con sus dos brazos. — ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi?—lo miró fijamente, y Fred se acerco a su boca y lo besó dulcemente.

—Cualquiera diría que me amas así como me besas. —dijo entre besos Fred y ella solo sonrió… ¿lo amaba? —Puedo ver la duda en tus ojos. Eso me duele. — ¿por qué tenía que hablar en estos preciosos momentos?

—Fred, estoy muy confundida. —y se dejaron de besar, pero Fred estaba demasiado emocionado como para soltarla así que no lo hizo. —Perdóname. Eres demasiado bueno y sincero y… yo no lo soy contigo. —confesó tristemente, bajando la mirada.

—Puedo ayudarte a canalizar tus sentimientos… por medio de este beso. —y la besó de nuevo, dulce y tranquilamente, transmitiendo todos sus sentimientos como siempre lo hacía cada vez que la besaba. Estaban tan absortos en su mundo que no habían oído como el retrato de la Señora Gorda se habría…

— ¡Hermione! ¡Fred! —gritó enfurecido Harry Potter. Y ambos chicos se separaron de golpe.

—Por una vez en tu vida, Harry. ¡No seas entrometido! —le espetó Hermione y ambos chicos quedaron sorprendidos. Luego Fred relajó el rostro y sonrió triunfante, esa era su chica, su Hermione. Harry por el contrario, frunció mucho las cejas y se dirigió solo a Fred. —Te lo advertí, Fred. Ya que no lo harán ustedes… lo hare yo. A menos que lo dejen de hacer. Aun tienen oportunidad de terminar con esto.

—Harry, lo siento. Pero yo no puedo terminar con algo que me mantiene vivo y feliz. —respondió Fred mientras tomaba de la mano a Hermione. —Si Hermione juega con Ron y conmigo es su problema. Al menos lo nuestro no será tan imposible.

— ¿Sí? Pero al menos avísenle a Ron que le tratan de quitar a su chica. ¿Amor imposible? ¡Por favor! Es simple: díganle a Ron la verdad y ya luego pueden volver a besarse… es lo único que saben hacer. —dijo visiblemente irritado con la reacción de ambos, se alejó de ellos con paso decidido y se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Fred y Hermione se hicieron chiquitos con esa acusación…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No tengo mucho tiempo para darle las buenas nuevas… pero eso sí, ya que ya esta establecido casi todo…. Bueno solo me falto mencionar la relación de Ron y Luna. Pero ¡luego, luego! Ahora habrá mucho de Fred y Hermione *w* muchísimo diría yo. En fin, espero que todos se encuentren bien y por ahí leí que me tardo mucho en actualizar O: Claro que no 8-) Haha! Tratare de actualizar maaaaas seguido. Gracias a todos por leer. Me hacen muy feliz, enserio que sí.

Luna**HHr**


	10. Cambios de elección

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los **derechos **reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K Rowling. **Warner Bross & Salamandra. La historia es de mi completo **terreno**.

_**Dedicación:**___A todos y a nadie. A todos porque sé que hay muchas personas anhelando que estos dos acabasen juntos. Y, a nadie porque sé que no toleran a una de mis parejas favoritas. A PC, que aunque sé que no me estás leyendo, eres tu mi más grande inspiración al escribir. Ágape. **Disfruten de la lectura, como lo he hecho yo escribiendo. **Dejen sus _Reviews_ y yo seré muy feliz. **Gracias.**

**"Un Amor Casi Imposible"**

Capitulo Diez.

"**Cambios de elección".**

—No soporto cuando se pone así. —comentó en voz baja y triste la castaña. Y se abrazó al cuello de Fred. Pensando en cuál sería la mejor solución… —Pero tiene razón. No está bien que le hagamos esto a Ron. Yo no soy así, Fred. Y por todo lo bueno que me ha dado Ron, me temo que le diré la verdad… y haber que pasa. —le susurró al oído.

—No vas a estar sola, Hermione. Yo estaré ahí, apoyándote. —trató de animarla el gemelo y la abrazó muy fuerte pero delicadamente, temiendo que sus delicados huesos se fueran a romper. Luego, Hermione alzó el rostro y ambos se perdieron en sus miradas y ella besó nuevamente a Fred. Y, esta vez sin interrupciones…

Pero lo que la pareja feliz ignoraba, era que un rubio de ojos grises cargados de odio los vigilaba desde el pasillo más cercano. Y su plan de hacer sufrir a Ginny estaba por comenzar… y todo gracias a la castaña sangre sucia.

Draco dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia las mazmorras, donde se encontraba la Sala Común de Slytherin. Todos en cuanto lo veían se paraban torpemente y lo saludaban con sonrisas falsas, hipócritas. Él, dándose aires de grandeza, los ignoraba y pasaba de largo. Sólo necesitaba hablar con una persona.

— ¡Pansy! —gritó el rubio al entrar sin permiso, sin tocar la puerta de la habitación de la chica. Era igual que todas, excepto que la de ella era más grande y con más cosas cosméticas. Muy superficial.

— ¡Draco! —gritó ella con sorpresa, y se tapó el pecho que estaba desnudo con su túnica negra con colores verdes. Draco rodó los ojos y se sentó plácidamente en un sillón rojo que se encontraba ahí.

—Como si no te hubiera visto antes desnuda. —y le sonrío sínico, cruzó una pierna medio doblada encima de la otra y se llevo las manos elegantemente a la barbilla. Observando a la chica que tenía delante suyo. Ella se ruborizó y siguió arreglándose. —Necesito un favor, Parkinson. —dijo mientras veía como ella se pintaba los labios de un rojo carmesí… como los labios naturales de Ginny. Y entonces, recordó como esos labios rojos carmesí besaban su boca, su cuello, su cara… Él rubio sacudió esos incestuosos pensamientos de su cabeza y se concentró.

—Si quieres ayuda para llegar a la tonta de la Weasley, no cuentes conmigo. —espetó cruel y envidiosamente, mientras empezaba a peinarse su negro cabello.

— ¡No la llames así! ¡Tiene más cerebro que tú! —gritó encolerizado el rubio, haciendo saltar las venas de su cuello que se hacían notar debajo de su pálida piel cada vez que se enfurecía. Se había puesto de pie y luego viendo su actitud idiota, se volvió a sentar. —Es decir… no te importa. Sólo necesito un favor. ¿Puedes hacerlo o no? —fue al grano. Ella no tenía nada que pensar, estaba dispuesta a lo que Draco le ordenase, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Y ahora quería hacerse del rogar un poco, porque lo veía bastante desesperado. La había ofendido mucho al decir que era una tonta, pero vaya, eso no importaba era hermosa y escultural. Sonrío a su reflejo y miró a Draco.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, al tiempo que se paraba para ir a donde se encontraba Draco y sentarse en sus piernas. Él sonrío maliciosamente y le preguntó:

— ¿Alguna vez has tomado poción multijugos? —la chico lo miró un segundo y luego se inclinó para propinarle un apasionado beso…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione estaba demasiado consternada, ya que Harry los había amenazado –a ella y a Fred- con decírselo a Ron. Y la castaña no quería, no podía permitir que Ron se enterara por otra persona que no fuera ella en persona… Hace mucho que ella no pensaba en Ron, como años anteriores. Y eso que eran novios. ¿Qué le pasaba a Hermione? ¿Qué?

Ella siempre se hacia las mismas preguntas una y otra vez. Y entonces, recordó que estaba enojada con Ron, porque había intentado tener… eso con ella. Pero vamos, él pidió disculpas y no era para tanto, ¿no? Tantos años muriendo, deseando, rogándole a Merlín que Ron le hiciera caso y ahora… Un beso de Fred había hecho que su mundo diera un giro violento de ciento ochenta grados.

Ron no merecía esto.

Había criticado tanto a Ginny en cómo había engañado a Harry, y ella estaba haciendo lo mismo. Por eso Harry estaba tan irritado y furioso con ella, tan sentido y decepcionado. Porque cada vez que encontraba a Hermione y a Fred, era besándose apasionadamente. Pasión, lujuria, deseo, adrenalina… es lo único que Hermione sentía cuando besaba a Fred, cuando se veía con él a escondidas.

Y es que, Hermione ya tenía una vida planeaba con Ron, y él también y ella estaba dispuesta a decirle la verdad… a medias. No le diría con quien lo había engañado. Porque eso sería como volver de nuevo los tiempos oscuros para la familia Weasley, sembraría rencor y rivalidad. Y Hermione no quería absolutamente nada de eso, y ella no era mala, solo estaba confundida y últimamente su cerebro no funcionaba bien. Aparte, ella estaba segura que Ron la perdonaría, la amaba tanto y era tan bueno que seguro lo haría pero… ¿Y Fred?

¿Él perdonaría que Hermione lo hiciera a un lado para irse con su propio hermano? ¿Le perdonaría a Hermione que lo dejase en el olvido? Con Fred nada, absolutamente nada estaba seguro. Él había dicho que la amaba, pero ella, o más bien su lógica le gritaba que Fred sólo lo decía por la emoción del momento, el éxtasis de los besos. ¿Ella podría olvidar los besos de Fred? No, jamás. Habían quedado tatuados permanentemente en los labios de la castaña, para luego convertirse en cicatrices marcadas. Siempre recordándole que alguna vez, los labios de Fred presionaron los suyos. ¿Extrañaría sus besos? Como una loca, cada segundo. Pero, ahora tendría los de su futuro esposo. Porque ella sabía que con Ron se quedaría para toda la vida… o eso es lo que todo mundo espera, lo correcto. Lo lógico.

Ron era un buen muchacho, atento, gracioso con ella. Y Hermione lo quería. También, así nadie saldría lastimado. Más que ella misma.

Todo eso había pasado por la mente de la castaña mientras se dirigía al Gran Comedor, para desayunar con sus amigos. El desayuno había sido tenso. Fred y la castaña se habían separado desde antes de llegar, pero Harry los miraba suspicaz, mirando cada gesto que había entre ambos con el ceño fruncido, aún seguía cabreado. Y Hermione no podía estar más de acuerdo con su actitud. Pero, cuando Harry le iba a ceder su lugar para que se sentara lejos de Ron, ella protestó:

—Si no te importa, Harry, quisiera sentarme junto a Ron. —dijo tranquila, fingiendo muy bien una sonrisa natural y… enamorada. Harry cedió, pero con los ojos llenos de preguntas al cambio tan drástico de la castaña. Y Fred, él apretaba muy fuerte los puños y la castaña lo notó, notó cada uno de los movimientos de Fred, como si fueran los suyos, pero eso ahora no importaba. Ron, sí.

—Buenos días, Hermi. —saludó muy feliz Ron. Ella odiaba ese apodo, parecía que le estaban diciendo germen… aunque prefería Herms, aunque ese era todavía peor, pero solo Fred le decía así. Así que, ella reprimió un bufido y rió bajito.

—Y bueno, ¿qué tal tu nueva Sala Común? —preguntó Fred, estaba tratando de que ella y Ron no platicaran tanto. No hasta que él aclarase las cosas con su castaña. Pareciera que en el camino habían intercambiado a su Hermione amorosa por esa que estaba ahí sentada, tan automática y atenta con Ron.

—Es perfecta, excepto por Malfoy. —respondió sin darle mucha importancia, mirando su desayuno.

— ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Te hizo algo? —preguntó muy interesada Ginny, la chica que parecía no prestar atención al tema. Harry frunció el ceño y Ginny se ruborizó. — ¿Te hizo algo el idiota? —preguntó con indiferencia, presionada por la mirada de Harry y las miradas confundidas de sus dos hermanos.

— ¡No, Ginny! Simple y sencillamente él es un idiota. —se desesperó Hermione, contestándole groseramente a su amiga. ¿Así se veía ella cuando hablaban de Fred? ¿Por su amante? Todos alzaron las cejas, dudando en hablar o no. Todo aquello molestó muchísimo a la castaña, y comió y masticó de mala gana su cereal. — ¿Ya todos tienen su horario? —preguntó, tratando de no gritar y no sonar histérica. Todos, excepto Ron asintieron con la cabeza.

—No.—respondió tímidamente. Hermione alzó levemente las cejas, sorprendida de la irresponsabilidad del pelirrojo y siguió masticando su cereal. Todos siguieron desayunado como si nada. La castaña frunció el entrecejo y volvió hablar:

—Pues entonces, ¡vamos, Ronald! —lo apremió. Él tomaba un poco de jugo de calabaza y tragaba con dificultad, ya que la castaña lo había jalado de la túnica.

—Tenemos quince minutos, Hermi. Espera.

—Me temo que no, Weasley. —anunció una voz arrogante detrás de ellos.

Enseguida el ambiente se tensó aún más, dejaron de comer y fruncieron el ceño. Y algunos curiosos que estaban cerca del grupo comenzaron a mirar muy interesados.

— ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? —preguntó la castaña, mientras se ponía de pie y Ron igualaba su gesto, la tomó de la mano y Fred gruñó por lo bajo. Draco miró todo aquello.

—Así que te gustan los pelirrojos, Granger. ¡Qué gustos los tuyos! —se burló el rubio, hablaba como siempre; con desprecio, rencor… arrastrando cada una de las palabras.

—Eso a ti no te importa. —gruño Ron, sonrojado hasta más no poder. El rubio rodó los ojos e ignoró a Ron.

—Como sea. Granger, la directora McGonagall nos quiere AHORA mismo en su oficina. ¿La vas hacer esperar?

—Ya oí. Ahora, ¡lárgate, Malfoy! —respondió lo más tranquila que su paciencia le permitía. Excepto al último, que sí lo dijo grosera y cruelmente.

—No me voy a ir sin ti, Granger. —alzó ambas cejas, trato de tomarla por el brazo, pero Hermione retrocedió.

— ¡No me toques! Y tampoco me digas que hacer, hurón. —rugió Hermione. Harry se paró a la defensiva, al igual que Fred y Ginny solo para no quedar pequeñita a su lado. Draco miró a la última con gran resentimiento, aunque muy dentro de su frío corazón de hierro, aun había esperanza, muy poca, casi indetectable, pero se encendía cada vez que se acercaba a ella. O a Hermione, lo último no le gustó mucho y mejor se perdió un momento en los ojos de Ginny… en sus labios.

—Creo que estas exagerando, Hermio…

— ¿Eso piensas, Ginny? —preguntó frunciendo las cejas Fred, y Draco se despertó de su ensoñación. Y ahora, Harry habló:

—No me digas que estas de su lado, ¿eh, Ginny? —dijo dolido. La pelirroja abrió y cerró la boca, mientras parpadeaba, sin saber que hacer o decir, mirando a todos. Y Draco se sintió triunfante al ver como ella seguía sintiendo algo por él. Y lo mejor de todo era que Harry Potter estaba presente. Qué lindo detalle el de Ginny, lástima que ahora él se había prometido vengarse y hacer su vida miserable, como ella había hecho con la de él.

Todos estaban pendientes de la pequeña discusión y la castaña lo notó. Sintió compasión por Ginny, poniéndose en su lugar y jaló a Draco de la túnica y lo arrastró por el pasillo del Gran Comedor.

— ¡Vamos, Malfoy! —lo apresuro cuando estaban en los pasillos del castillo, pero él se soltó violentamente y le gritó:

— ¡No me toques, sangre sucia! —espetó cruelmente, mientras se alisaba su túnica. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, sabía que se le estaban llenando de lágrimas. No hubiera llorado, si no hubiera tenido tantos problemas. Esta había sido la gota que derramaba el vaso.

Así que, se limpio las lágrimas con su túnica y le mando una mirada asesina al rubio. A Draco, este acto de valentía, por así decirlo, de parte de la castaña lo… conmovió. Removió algo en su interior que creía que solo se encendía con la pelirroja. Pero sobre todo, lo hizo sentir culpable y miserable. Estuvo a escasos centímetros de tomar la mano de la castaña y pedirle una disculpa, pero ella se alejo de él a grandes zancadas. Mejor así: cerró ambas manos en puño y se recordó así mismo que los Malfoy no sienten piedad, ni culpa por nada ni nadie.

Llegaron a la escalera que daba con la oficina de la directora.

—Golosinas de limón. —susurró Draco, desde detrás de Hermione. La castaña sonrió de lado, estaba más que claro que la profesora McGonagall extrañaba a Dumbledore, todos lo hacían.

La castaña se limpió las nuevas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos mientras esperaba que aparecieran las escaleras detrás de aquella rara criatura mágica. Draco, por el contrario, fingió estar solo.

Al fin, las escaleras aparecieron y Hermione subió velozmente, pero como las escaleras aun giraban se mareo momentáneamente.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Malfoy al terminar de subir las escaleras y ver a Hermione agarrada de la pared.

—Como si te importara. —respondió ella groseramente, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia las grandes puertas de mármol y tocó. Draco suspiró y rodó sus ojos grises, aunque claro que entendía su actitud.

—Sonríe y finge que mi compañía te agrada. —dijo Draco muy despacio, pegándose a Hermione, hombro con hombro.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, alejándose del rubio.

—Luego te digo, Granger. —respondió y se volvió a poner junto a ella. Y justo a tiempo porque las puertas se abrieron y habló la directora:

— ¡Mis queridos Delegados! —dijo dulcemente. Los dos alumnos sonrieron y pasaron a la oficina, grande y maravillosa oficina del difunto maestro y gran mago Dumbledore. —Siéntense, niños.

«Vaya» pensó Hermione. «Parece que hablo con la profesora de adivinación.»

Hermione miro al rubio y no pudo descifrar nada en su rostro, aunque claro, ella ya sabía que esa sonrisa amable y esos ojos grises que emanaban bondad, eran solo una máscara, un truco. Porque, en realidad, Malfoy era patético y vil.

—Y bueno, ¿qué se le ofrece, maestra? —trató de sonar lo más feliz y amable la castaña.

—¡Ay, querida! Eso puede esperar. Pero díganme, ¿Qué tal su Sala Común?

—Maravillosa.

—Misteriosa. —contestaron al mismo tiempo los chicos, se miraron y sonrieron falsamente, al menos Hermione sí. El corazón de Draco comenzaba a derretirse por el calor excesivo que emanaba el de Hermione.

—Es bueno saber que les gusta. ¿Están cómodos?

—Sí. —respondieron cortantes los dos.

— ¿Y… ya descubrieron la…?—comenzó la maestra un poco dudosa.

— ¿Qué cosa, profesora? —preguntó muerto de la curiosidad Draco.

—No, nada. Dejaré que ustedes lo descubran. —sonrió y se les quedo mirando unos segundos. Hermione y Draco intercambiaron unas miradas confundidas.

—Bueno, a lo que han venido. —dijo buscando unos papeles en su escritorio. Los dos alumnos se removieron impacientes en sus lugares. ¿Cuál sería su primera tarea? ¿Sería fácil?

— ¿Qué será, profesora? —volvió a preguntar Draco, impaciente. Y Hermione anotó mentalmente que el rubio era muy curioso.

—Pues verán, chicos. Este año se celebrará en Hogwarts un baile en honor a los caídos. —comenzó la maestra. Draco ocultó su decepción en una palmada y Hermione se tapo la boca con ambas manos, sorprendida.

—Sí, un baile. No lo quiero hacer para navidad porque todos o más bien, la mayoría se va de vacaciones a lugares muggle y esas cosas. Será el 31 de Octubre. Necesito que ustedes dos me ayuden a organiza la fiesta. Tiene que ser peligrosamente memorable. Y… claro, también ustedes serán recordados.

—Entendido. ¿Qué está permitido dar? De bebidas, quiero decir. —comentó Draco, muy profesional.

—Buen punto, Malfoy. A los alumnos solamente se les podrá servir jugo de calabaza o de otros sabores. Y los mayores, podrán tomar lo que se les apetezca, sin pasarse claro. Y está de más decirles que personas importantes vendrán del Ministerio de Magia. Sin presiones, chicos.

« ¿Sin presiones? ¿Cómo no? Personas importantes vendrán a Hogwarts» pensó alarmada Hermione.

— ¿Sería posible una lista de los invitados? Ya sabe, para saber cómo acomodarlos en la mesa. —hablo Hermione, sintiéndose un poco excluida. Draco sonrió maravillado con esa idea y asintió con la cabeza.

—Claro que sí, Granger. Déjame hacerla bien y te la mando en una lechuga… digo, lechuza.

Draco y Hermione reprimieron fuertes carcajadas.

—Bueno, vayan a sus clases y disfruten de su inicio escolar. Estaremos en contacto.

—Como no, maestra. —dijo alegremente Hermione, sonriendo.

La profesora les sonrió a los dos y comenzó a escribir en el pergamino que tenía delante de sí. Los chicos dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos mágicamente, Draco hablo.

—Hey, Granger. Tendremos que pedir ayuda. Oh, ya sé, le pediré algunos favores a la directora. ¿Qué horario tienes?

—El mismo que tú. —respondió de mala gana, con las cejas fruncidas.

—De acuerdo, dile al profesor que estoy ocupado y que si quiere puede preguntárselo a la directora, que te deje todos mis deberes.

— ¿Y por qué? —lo detuvo con un agarre la castaña.

— ¿Quieres organizar tu sola una fiesta para más de quinientas personas? —alzo una ceja interrogativa, acercándose mucho a la castaña, y no objetando por su agarre. Hermione negó con la cabeza. —Eso pensé. Ahora ve a tus clases, Granger.

—No, puedo acompañarte. Es mi responsabilidad igual.

—No pongas las cosas difíciles, no tardaré. —se alejó un poco.

—Te espero, entonces. Venimos juntos, nos vamos juntos, Malfoy. —dijo ella desafiante, aunque lo que había dicho estaba muy lejos de la verdad, solo quería dejarlo ir y alejarse mucho de él. Pero era orgullosa.

—Chica, tenías que ser. —refunfuño Draco, rodando los ojos. Hermione abrió la boca ofendida y él se apresuro a decir: —Espérame, entonces.

Y así lo hizo Hermione, esperó unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, y se pregunto muchas veces mortificada si el profesor de Encantamientos se molestaría por la falta de prudencia de Hermione. Ella nunca había faltado a sus clases, menos a la primera del año y de una de sus clases favoritas. Pero, no, el profesor no se podría molestar. Porque ella era Delegado, todo mundo sabía eso… sus padres. ¡Sus padres!

Había olvidado por completo enviarles una lechuza a sus padres por la buena noticia. Hoy en la noche tendría que hacerlo, después de cenar y hacer los deberes… pero, entonces no podría hablar con Ron. Definitivamente tendría que hacerlo mañana temprano. Sí, porque hoy escribiría una carta a Ron, citándolo en el salón de Astronomía, a media noche. Así, nadie se entrometería. Ese era un buen plan.

«Espera-dijo una vos en su interior. ¿Qué hay de Fred? »

¡Por Merlín! Él querrá una explicación pero…

—Perfecto, vámonos, Granger. —dijo Draco y ella apenas lo escuchó. — ¡Granger! —dijo en voz media alta, la tomó por el hombro y ella reaccionó.

—Suéltame, Malfoy. —lo miró feo y enseguida preguntó: — ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Hoy haremos junta de prefectos. Y habrá uno nuevo. Nos ayudaran. —respondió el rubio, un poco dolido con el rechazo de la castaña, pero aun así le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo y pasándola de largo con su andar tan elegante. Ya estaban por uno de los pasillos y ella hablo:

— ¿Qué? —protestó la castaña, alcanzándolo. —Pero creí que tu y yo…

— ¿Que tu y él qué, Hermione? —preguntó enojado Fred. Viendo como Hermione quitaba su mano del hombro de Draco. Los dos se estaban dirigiendo hacia las mazmorras, a Pociones, ya que ir a Encantamientos no tenía caso, porque ya estaba por terminar.

—Dile, Hermione. —hablo seductoramente Malfoy. Él jamás le hablaba por su nombre y menos con ese tono. Era obvio que solo quería causar problemas.

—Luego hablamos, Malfoy. —bufó molesta.

—No tardes, Hermione. —seguía con el mismo tono, le guiño el ojo.

— ¡Ya, Malfoy! —se quejó Hermione.

—De acuerdo, preciosa. Nos vemos en la noche… si no es que antes. —dijo Draco, con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro y miró burlón a Fred. ¡Maravilloso! Ya había le había causado problemas a Granger con su amante y era más que obvio que lo haría con el otro Weasley. Se alejo de ellos con su andar elegante y entonces Fred encaro a la castaña.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó él, desesperado y con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Entonces qué de qué? —sonrió divertida Hermione.

— ¿Qué paso con eso de "Tu y yo…"?—preguntó molesto, otra vez. Ella no lo estaba tomando enserio.

—Que te importa, Fred.

—Sí me importa, Hermione. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, Fred.

Él sonrió y acercó su rostro al de su castaña, desesperado por probar de nuevo el delicioso sabor de sus labios.

—No, Fred. —lo detuvo ella, con mucha fuerza de voluntad.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó angustiado Fred, tomándola de las manos y urgiendo una respuesta.

—Porque he elegido a Ron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?** Ya tanto tiempo sin escribirles. Por Dios, que mal me siento por eso. Enserio, perdón. Pero, ¿vieron? Este capítulo ha estado más extenso. ¿Disculpas aceptadas, entonces?

Espero que no me maten por el final de este capítulo pero, ¿Qué es la vida sin algo de drama? ¡Aburrida! Al menos en el caso de mi historia, lo es. Jaja n.n

Gracias, en verdad a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer y comentar, es para mí muy importante. Les mando muchos saludos y mis mejores deseos y vibras, ahora que se viene la temporada de exámenes :s Pueden contactarse conmigo en twitter: / YoSoyVirgo_

Y recuerden, sus Reviews son como un suplemento alimenticio para mí, no me dejen morir.

Luna**HHr-**


	11. Celos y más celos

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los **derechos**reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K Rowling.**Warner Bross & Salamandra. La historia es de mi completo **terreno**.

_**Dedicación: **_A todos y a nadie. A todos porque sé que hay muchas personas anhelando que estos dos acabasen juntos. Y, a nadie porque sé que no toleran a una de mis parejas favoritas. A PC, que aunque sé que no me estás leyendo, eres tu mi más grande inspiración al escribir. Ágape. **Disfruten de la lectura, como lo he hecho yo escribiendo.**Dejen sus _Reviews_ y yo seré muy feliz. **Gracias.**

**"Un Amor Casi Imposible"**

Capitulo Once.

"Celos y más celos".

‹_Porque he elegido a Ron__›__‹__A Ron__›__‹__Ron__›_

El gemelo sacude su cabeza un par de veces, como si eso ayudara a desaparecer esos recuerdos. El último encuentro que había tenido con Hermione había sido el peor de su vida. Ella le pedía que _"por favor" _se alejara de ella y que nunca más se atreviera a besarla otra vez.

‹Como si eso fuera tan fácil› dice mentalmente Fred, sentado en el baño de su habitación.

Obviamente, Fred hizo que lo mirara a los ojos y que le dijera que no lo ama… no lo hizo. Pero Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo que era lo mejor para todos, que así nadie saldría herido y traicionado.

‹Mentira, así no saldría herido y traicionado Ron. Ese enano.› piensa el gemelo, sorbiendo su nariz.

Por supuesto, ya había pasado un mes y Fred había cumplido el deseo de Hermione.

Ya no se acercaba a ella, ni le hablaba, ni coqueteaba. Solo la miraba pocas veces, y cuando ella no se daba cuenta. Ya más de un mes que sus labios no se tocaban, que su lengua no recorría el labio inferior de la castaña. Ya más de un mes que no sentía su fragancia de mujer. Un mes donde ella solo sonreía, se sonrojaba y reía para Ron, para nadie más… un mes que parecía una vida completa sin ella. Sin su Hermione.

‹Injusta. Mentirosa.› pensaba el pelirrojo molesto.

Pero aun tenía una velita encendida en su corazón, llena de esperanza para tener de nuevo el amor de Hermione. Según Fred, cada que la castaña iba a los entrenamientos y todo el equipo Gryffindor jugaba por los aires y él de vez en cuando miraba a la castaña, sus ojos se encontraban y luego ella lo dejaba de mirar rápidamente para "fingir" ver a Ron. ¡Aja! Ahí se le caía todo el teatrito a la castaña. Entonces, ese viernes de entrenamiento, Fred decidió enfrentar a la castaña.

—_Es gracioso ver como tu mirada me sigue solo a mí, cuando según tú has venido a ver a tu novio.__—dijo Fred, mientras posaba una de sus manos en la pared de los casilleros. Los dos estaban empapados por la lluvia y Hermione había pensado que Ron estaría ahí._

—_Eso crees tú. —contestó cortante, aunque su voz flaqueó a lo último. Fred sonrió de lado._

—_Y no solo lo creo, es un hecho. —le guiño un ojo y acercó peligrosamente su rostro. —No sé hasta cuando vas a entender que tú y yo debemos estar juntos. —susurró, acercando su boca a la oreja de Hermione. Ella se derritió completita._

—_He sido clara contigo, Fred. —era sorprendente oír lo segura que era su voz. —Te he dicho que elijo a Ron._

‹Cruel. Tú me has robado mi vida, y también mi corazón, Hermione.› el pelirrojo hace un esfuerzo tremendo para levantarse de su rincón, donde últimamente ha pasado horas secretamente llorando a Hermione. Se lava la cara y sin secar se dirige a la habitación que comparte con Harry, Neville, Seamus y… Ron.

— ¿Fred?_ —_ese es Harry. Que últimamente es el que se ha portado más paciente y amable al mal humor de Fred. A Harry le alegraba la felicidad de sus dos mejores amigos, pero en cierto modo odiaba ver a Fred tan destrozado. Sólo él sabe la razón y nadie más.

—Aquí._ —_musita el gemelo, mientras se tira a su cama, mirando el interior del dosel rojo escarlata.

— ¿Alguna chica en mente? Para el baile._ —_dice medio sonriendo, y se sienta en la cama que está al lado.

—Hermione._ —_dice en un suspiro largo. Fred solo admite el amor que tiene por Hermione delante de Harry.

—Déjalo ya, Fred. —dice Harry rodando los ojos y acomodándose sus redondas gafas. El gemelo no responde. —Mira, Luna me presentó a una amiga y… no le digas a Ginny, pero la verdad ella es bastante atractiva. —sonríe después de la pausa. — Es inteligente, graciosa…

—Pero no es Hermione. —lo interrumpe Fred, y se sienta.

—Olvídala ya, Fred. Solo te haces daño.

—Es que decirlo es muy fácil, Harry. —frunce el ceño, mirando a Harry—Te juro… te juro que lo intento, pero no puedo. —baja la cabeza después de la pausa y reprime unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Ella es feliz con Ron. —Harry sabe que lo lástima con lo que dice, pero alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio, ¿no? —Te deberías dar una oportunidad, Fred.

—Te equivocas, Harry. —levanta la vista hacia el azabache. —Ella no es lo que se dice "feliz". Ella solo está siendo "justa y lógica". Cree que puede engañarme.

Harry no dice nada. Porque ciertamente Fred tiene algo de razón. Pasados unos minutos llenos de incomodidad, Harry dice:

—Se llama Jenna. Hoy iremos a Hogsmeade con… —Harry piensa que lo mejor sería no decirle que Hermione y Ron estarán presentes. —todos los chicos. Quiero que tú vayas. A las seis. No me falles.

Se levanta tan rápido como puede y sale sin esperar una respuesta negativa por parte de su amigo. El gemelo suspira y vuelve al baño, esta vez a bañarse y ponerse guapo. (N/A: ¿Más guapo? ¿Se puede?)

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del gran castillo de Hogwarts Draco está sumamente sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Él ya tenía todo listo para arruinarle la vida entera a Hermione Granger esa misma noche. Pansy estaba más que dispuesta para llevar a cabo el plan aunque no muy contenta por tener que disfrazarse de la castaña, aunque fueran unos cuantos minutos. Todo estaba listo, todo tendría que salir a la perfección pero… por gracia del destino o la casualidad, como quieras, se le ocurrió ir a la Sala Común de los Delegados y… escuchó llorar a la castaña. Su llanto era tan intenso que no escucho que la puerta se abriera, lloraba sinceramente y con mucho pesar, sollozaba y gemía de dolor. Draco se acordó de las tantas noches que había estado así por Ginny. Recordando sus besos, sus caricias y sus "Te amo" para que luego ella viniera y le dijera que todo había acabado y que ya no la buscara mas. Eso era peor que un hechizo mortal o cualquier humillación. Todo fue tan rápido y sus lágrimas parecían no tener fin.

¿No hubiera querido Draco que alguien lo consolara? Por más ridículo o estúpido que sonara. Que alguien le dijera que todo estaría bien, que lo abrazaran fuerte y lo protegieran. Y ahí estaba él, de pie a espaldas de la castaña, ingeniando un perverso plan que arruinaría la vida social y amorosa de Hermione. Porque, él tenía planeado tomarse una poción multijugos con los cabellos de Fred Weasley y Pansy los de Hermione, citar a Ron en la Sala de Astronomía y cuando ambos escucharan los pasos del pobretón Weasley… besarse apasionadamente. Así, la castaña quedaría como la mujerzuela con el odio asegurado de Ron y de todos los Weasley y sería una peste para todo el colegio. Y no la santa perfecta que todos creen. No la heroína que hace siempre lo correcto.

— _¡¿Qué tanto miras? —le grita Hermione al darse cuenta que no estaba sola. —Se suponía que estabas con alguna de tus novias. _

_Sin decir palabra, cierra por completo la puerta detrás de sí y da un paso hacia la castaña. No muy seguro de que decir. Él ha interrumpido un momento íntimo. Entonces, sus miradas se cruzan y en Draco nacen las ganas desesperadas de abrazarla y consolarla, decirle que todo estará bien, que él cuidara de ella, como su amigo. Pero no lo hace. ¿Qué le había hecho ella para que quisiera arruinarle la vida? La culpable de toda su amargura e infelicidad, puede que estuviera ahora mismo en los brazos de Potter… u otro de sus amantes._

_Hermione al no obtener respuesta, se desespera y le dice con voz ronca:_

—_De seguro disfrutas ver a la gente sufrir, verme a mí sufrir. A una sangre sucia, ¿no, Malfoy? —se cruza de brazos. Intentando recuperar el control de sí misma. _

—_Debería, Granger. Porque te odio. Te odio a ti y todos tus amigos. A todos en esta maldita y estúpida escuela. —le contesta con voz apagada, no arrogante ni burlona, sino real. Sus miradas son intensas pero ninguno la desvía. —Sin embargo, —continua— no me alegra tu dolor, en lo absoluto._

_Hermione abre la boca y la vuelve a cerrar, está muy sorprendida. Pero mientras planea una respuesta inteligente, el rubio de ojos grises y tristes ya ha dado media vuelta y desaparecido detrás de la puerta. Tiene prisa en encontrar a Pansy y decirle en cuanto antes que el plan se ha a cancelado._

Y hasta ahora, un mes después no se arrepentía de nada. Pero claro, su lado narcisista, su lado arrogante y vil le recordaba que ella ya tenía suficiente castigo estar con Ron y no con el amor de su vida. Desde entonces, él y Hermione han hecho un pacto silencioso que consiste básicamente en tratarse bien y con respeto por la organización del baile.

— ¿A quién vas a llevar? —pregunta con una sonrisa Hermione.

Draco duda antes de contestar. Luego sonríe.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que te lo pida a ti?

—Es obvio. —le contesta con emoción fingida, bromeando.

—Perdona, Hermione. —el rubio aun se sentía raro al llamarla por su nombre, al igual que ella pero ambos fingían que no. —Pero ya he invitado a otra chica. —finge mucho pesar, ¿o no finge?

Hermione le hace un puchero y él la iguala.

— ¿Quién? —pregunta curiosa, sin bromear.

—A Pansy, ¿Quién pensabas? ¿Ginny? —sonríe cínicamente y la castaña le manda una mirada reprobatoria.

—No te pases.

—No exageres.

Los dos sonríen, porque esas han sido sus palabras favoritas. Cuando Draco dice algo que ofende a Hermione, ella lo reprime y él se burla.

—Ya quiero terminar con esa dichosa junta. —dice después de un rato. Pasando a unos cuantos estudiantes de primero y siguiendo su camino hacia los vestidores del campo de Quidditch.

—Ni siquiera ha comenzado, Draco. —ríe Hermione.

—No es para nada agradable verle la cara a tu noviecito… y ni se diga Potter. —ataca el rubio, con voz petulante y arrastrando las palabras, para escupir el apellido de Harry. La castaña lo mira nuevamente con desaprobación, sin decirle nada. Desde hace un mes que nombraron a Potter y a más personas como Prefectos, -idea de Draco-, para que ayuden con la organización del Baile Rememorativo. Esta era la última junta, porque el domingo se llevaría a cabo toda la acción.

—Solo tenemos que checar que todos hayan cumplido con lo que pedimos y listo.

Draco hace una mueca que intenta ser una sonrisa, le abre la puerta a su compañera y entra después de ella.

Ya han llegado todos.

—Perfecto. —susurra la castaña y luego alza la voz. —Escuchen todos. Solo necesitamos que contesten a la lista y luego son libres de irse a donde quieran, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asienten, incluido Draco. La castaña vuelve la mirada hacia Draco.

— ¿Me das las listas?

—Sí, claro.

La mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts ya se habían acostumbrado a ver que ese par se tratara bien, aunque aun había algunos que esperaban que cualquiera de los dos se echara a gritarle al otro y mandarle un hechizo aturdidor. Harry y Ron se encontraban en ese "algunos".

—Ernie y Hannah, ¿tienen los lugares y mesas listas? —pregunta la castaña, con pluma y pergamino en mano.

—Sí, los del Ministerio de Magia separados de los jugadores retirados de Quidditch. —contesta Hannah y Ernie asiente fastidiado.

—Perfecto, no queremos un espectáculo violento, ¿cierto? —comenta Ron, sarcástico. Harry y Neville sonríen.

—Espectáculo violento, —Hermione se dirige a Ron. El frunce el ceño, esperando ser regañado. —y Neville, ¿la comida, bebidas y postres?

—Todo listo. —responde aliviado Ron.

—Jugo de calabaza u otros sabores para los menores de edad. Un poco de Whisky de Fuego para los mayores de edad, con limite de dos vasos y libre para maestros y adultos. —termina de hablar Neville muy orgulloso de sí mismo y confiado. No cabe duda que la guerra lo cambió mucho.

Hermione sonríe y sigue la lista.

—Harry y Anthony, ¿la música de fondo y banda armónica?

—Sí, listo. —responden los dos.

—Luna, Pansy y Padma, ¿la decoración de las mesas y sus centros, velas y flores?

Luna asiente con aires soñadores, sin quitarle la vista a Ron.

—Sí, sí, come-libros, todo listo. —dice con aires despreciables. Hermione abre mucho la boca, ofendida.

— ¡Basta, Pansy! —es Draco quien defiende a la castaña. Ganando a Ron y Harry que ya estaban listos para atacar a Pansy. Sin embargo, ella tuerce la boca y roda los ojos, fastidiada. —Bueno, al parecer todo está en buenas condiciones. Chicos, no los retenemos más. Ya se pueden ir y no se olviden que nosotros tenemos que estar desde una hora antes en el Gran Comedor donde se llevara a cabo la fiesta.

Todos asienten con sonrisas ansiosas por irse ya a Hogsmeade. Draco indica la salida y solo se quedan Pansy, Harry y Ron.

—Solo llevo mis cosas a la Sala Común y nos vamos…

—Yo te las llevo—la interrumpe Draco con un rostro indescifrable. Harry y Ron alzan levemente las cejas, ¿acaso Draco Malfoy está siendo amable con Hermione? ¿Enserio?

— ¿De verdad? —duda la castaña, y Draco sonríe, tratando de mostrar complicidad y confianza.

—Claro, donde siempre lo pones, ¿cierto? —la castaña asiente sonriendo apenas. —Nos vemos en la noche, si no es que antes, preciosa. —le dice en tono pícaro.

Y ahí estaba. Claro, Draco siempre haciendo de las suyas. Antes de que Ron comprendiera todo la castaña contesta:

—No te pases.

—No exageres.

Los ríen y entonces él se marcha hacia la puerta, toma de la mano a Pansy y desaparece detrás de la puerta.

—Parecen amigos. —comenta Harry mientras ellos también se dirigen a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

—Es que lo somos… o eso creo. —comenta la castaña, un poco confundida.

—Me siento traicionado. —confiesa Harry.

—Pues muy mal. Los dos. Deberían darse una oportunidad y conocer más a Draco. No es tan malo como parece.

— ¿Te ha hechizado? —pregunta Ron, mientras se detienen frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

— ¡No! Es solo que… nos hemos llevado bien. Y sobre todo por el baile. —los dos chicos miran extrañados a la castaña. Ella suspira. — ¿Nos vemos en la puerta principal, Harry?

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta, frunciendo el ceño.

—Quiero estar a solas con mi novio. ¿Algún problema? —lo reta.

Harry ríe y Hermione jala a Ron para alejarse de la vista del azabache. En realidad, Hermione no quería entrar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y toparse con Fred. El azabache ve irse a sus dos mejores amigos y sonríe de lado. Al parecer, su mejor amiga había cumplido con su palabra: le había dicho la verdad a Ron –no toda- y no había vuelto a verse con Fred a solas. Ron la perdonó y por lo que él cuenta a Harry, no quiso saber con quién. Y fin, al menos para ellos, porque Fred aun sigue destrozado y sin querer salir con una chica, al menos que se llame Hermione Granger. Por eso, Harry intentaba hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para subirle el ánimo a su amigo Fred. Y tenía una buena corazonada que Jenna sería la indicada para alegrarle el día a Fred. O tal vez no.

Harry entra por fin y se encuentra con una Ginny muy concentrada en un libro, cerca de la chimenea. La imagen que recibe lo impacta: ella se ve tan hermosa, con las cejas levemente fruncidas, su larga melena roja recogida en una cola de caballo y con sombras como fuego gracias a la luz que despide la chimenea. Luego, ella alza la mirada y se encuentra con la de Harry. Ambos sonríen, ella deja el libro aún lado y va al encuentro con Harry.

— ¿Dónde esta Fred? —pregunta el azabache, mientras que le da un rápido beso a Ginny.

—No… no ha bajado. Creo que no ira. —baja la mirada después de la pausa, y luego sonríe con tristeza. Ella sabe que su hermano está deprimido, pero no sabe por quién. Y ella, al igual que Harry hace todo lo posible para mantener a su hermano con una sonrisa.

—Todavía no cantes victoria, hermanita.

Harry y Ginny sonríen y Fred les guiñe un ojo.

—Ahora, vamos. Luna debe estar esperando. —comenta Ginny, y los dos asienten.

Cuando salen de la Sala Común, se encuentran con una extravagante Luna Lovegood en el pasillo. Lleva su larga melena de risos rubios sueltos con hilos de varios colores mezclados con sus risos. Una blusa tres veces más que su talla, con los colores del arco iris, encima un suéter negro y un pantalón negro deshilado. Botas cafés y no podían faltar sus aretes en forma de rábanos. Y junto a ella, una muy atractiva joven.

—Hola, chicos. —saluda alegremente Luna. Todos le sonríen. —Miren, ella es Jenna. —la apunta y la chica sonríe tímidamente.

En realidad, Harry y Ginny ya conocían a Jenna, pero Luna le tenía cierto temor a Fred. Ya que siempre estaba gritando, enojado y de mal humor. Muy agresivo y bromas muy pesadas. Claro, todo era diferente hace un mes.

‹Vaya, parece bastante normal› piensa Fred, mientras la evalúa secretamente.

—Hey, hola, Jenna. —dice lo más amable que puede.

—Hola, Fred. ¿Cierto? —ella le extiende la mano. Fred duda un momento pero al último momento la acepta.

‹Su tono de vos es muy dulce. Bastaste diferente al de Hermione. Y su mano es firme pero suave, ¿practicara algún deporte mágico?› seguían sus evaluaciones secretas. ‹ ¡Vaya! Y es realmente atractiva. Es completamente diferente a Hermione….›

Completamente diferente. El cabello de Jenna es negro, largo y lacio. Tiene unos ojos grandes y muy verdes, su tono de piel es acanelado y es bastante alta.

‹Tal vez, Harry tiene razón y merezco una oportunidad.› susurra una vocecita en su cabeza. ‹ ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Ni la conozco! Ella no es ni la mitad de hermosa como lo es Hermione. Y su cabello no es rebelde y ondulado, ni castaño. Y sus ojos no son achocolatados y expresivos, ni su tono de vos es autoritario y mandón. Y tampoco es hermosa cuando se enoja o algo no sale de acuerdo a lo planeado. ¡No, no y no! Ella no es Hermione› le regaña otra vocecita.

—Bueno, alcancemos a los chicos. —dice Harry. Y Fred agradece mentalmente que alguien llame la atención. Sentía que si nadie más hablaba, él lo haría pero para reclamarle a Jenna por no parecerse en nada a Hermione.

Los cinco chicos se dirigen a la puerta principal y para desgracia de Fred encuentran a Ron y Hermione abrazaditos y muy sonrientes. Antes, cuando estaban en la Madriguera, Fred hubiera comenzado a gritar y decir: "¡Por Merlín, Ron! Suelta a Hermione que no la dejas respirar." Pero ahora, se limita a cerrar los puños y fingir que está inventando nuevas bromas junto a su gemelo George.

— ¡La vas a gastar! —grita Ginny y luego ríe. Ron se sonroja y suelta a Hermione. Que ha quedado muda y como piedra por ver a Fred ahí.

— ¿Vamos todos de pareja? —pregunta Ron, tratando que todos se olviden de cómo los encontraron. Mira a Jenna y luego a Fred.

—No, bueno… ellos…

—Obviamente sí, Ron. —contesta Fred y le guiña un ojo a Jenna. Está tratando de ser coqueto nuevamente. —Sino, ¿para qué nos invitaron a mí y a Jenna?

Jenna se sonroja levemente y Ron sonríe. Hermione tuerce la boca y suspira.

‹Una tarde muy, muy larga, ¿no?› se lamenta mentalmente la castaña.

Todos se dirigen a las Tres Escobas. Y una vez ahí, Neville los alcanza y se siente en medio de Luna y Jenna. Hace bastante frio y todos piden tazas de chocolate caliente y uno que otro pastelito de nuez o chocolate.

— ¿Y cómo es que decidiste cambiarte a Hogwarts? —pregunta Harry, sonriendo. Todos atienden a la conversación y Fred con más esfuerzo para no desviar la mirada y ver a Hermione.

—Decisión de mis padres y también mía. Me gustó demasiado esta escuela y… aquí estoy. —sonríe.

—Oh, antes ibas a la Academia de Beauxbatons, ¿cierto? —dice Ginny, sonriendo y alzando las cejas.

—Claro, con Fleur y todas las chicas, sí.

— ¿Por qué no te vi en la Copa de los Tres Magos? Bueno Cuatro magos. —pregunta Ron mirando a Harry y todos ríen.

Hermione frunce el ceño.

— ¿Eres una Veela?

Una simple pregunta, diría Hermione. Pero con un tono lleno de reproche, lleno de celos. Muchos celos porque ahora ella tiene la atención de Fred.

—No lo creo. Su belleza es natural. —contesta Fred, defendiendo a Jenna. Y dirigiéndole la palabra a Hermione por primera vez en un mes. Él la mira serio.

—No, no soy una Veela. —contesta ofendida Jenna, frunciendo el ceño.

—Te lo dije. —habla Fred otra vez, le guiñe el ojo a Hermione y no deja de mirarla. Hermione le sonríe tierna e inocentemente, sabiendo que su sonrisa hace que se detenga el mundo entero de Fred. Y vaya que lo hizo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Próximo capítulo para principios de agosto. Gracias por sus comentarios anteriores y sus FF. Un saludo y disfruten sus vacaciones. **

**Si has leído esta historia, por favor deja tu opinión. Leer a Fred te hace automáticamente sensual y gracioso ;) ¡besos!**

Luna**HHr **


	12. No me resisto ante ti

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los **derechos**reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K Rowling.**Warner Bross & Salamandra. La historia es de mi completo **terreno**.

_**Dedicación: **_A todos y a nadie. A todos porque sé que hay muchas personas anhelando que estos dos acabasen juntos. Y, a nadie porque sé que no toleran a una de mis parejas favoritas. A PC, que aunque sé que no me estás leyendo, eres tu mi más grande inspiración al escribir. Ágape. **Disfruten de la lectura, como lo he hecho yo escribiendo.**Dejen sus _Reviews_ y yo seré muy feliz. **Gracias.**

**"Un Amor Casi Imposible"**

Capitulo Doce.

"No me resistas".

—Entonces, ¿por qué dejaste Beauxbatons? —Pregunta Hermione, después de deslumbrar a Fred con una sonrisa. —Debe haber una razón. —insiste la castaña, mientras muerde un pedazo del chocolate que Ron le ha regalado.

Fred reprime una nostálgica sonrisa. Sabe de sobra que Hermione seguirá insistiendo y fastidiando a su "conquista" como de seguro ella ya imaginó. Vaya, que bien.

—Bueno, ya dije porque, Hermione. —dice franca. —Y claro que también por Luna.-responde ahora un poco más suave Jenna.

Todos, menos Ron y Ginny se dan cuenta de las miradas tensas que se dirigen Hermione, Harry y Fred. Y, Jenna se siente un poco atacada con tanta pregunta por parte de la castaña.

— ¿Cómo? —alza las cejas Hermione.

—Sí, querida. —dice Fred en tono seductor.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste, Fred? —pregunta muy incómoda Hermione.

— ¿Perdón? No te lo decía a ti, Granger. No te ilusiones. Se lo decía a Jenna. —dice cruelmente Fred, sonriéndole de lado a Jenna. —Es obvio que Jenna se cambió a Hogwarts por Luna, porque de seguro son muy amigas, y claro porque Hogwarts es lo mejor que hay en el mundo mágico. Y ni hablar de sus estudiantes. —le guiñe un ojo a Jenna.

Hermione ríe cuando Fred hace su aclaración. Una risa demasiado forzada e histérica. Y se podría decir que llena de celos. Harry alza las cejas incrédulo en la forma en que Fred puede fingir estar tan bien, feliz y seductor con Jenna. Dándole bofetadas a Hermione con sus acciones. Luna, que siempre capta las emociones de los demás, está demasiado confundida por todo lo que pasa en la mesa, y comienza a sospechar.

—Sí, es mi mejor amiga desde que visité Hogwarts la última vez. —Jenna sigue tratando de ser amable. Y Luna sonríe por el cumplido de Jenna y hace una nota mental en dibujarla en su pared junto con sus otros mejores amigos apenas llegue a casa.

— ¿Y por qué nunca te vi? —pregunta Ron, mientras mastica una mantecada de nueces.

—Creo que aun no nos conocíamos. —opina Luna. Y Ron trata de sonreírle.

—Mentira—objeta Ginny. Haciendo saber que está pendiente de la conversación. —Yo a Luna ya la conocía desde antes. —las dos sonríen cómplices.

‹ ¿Y dónde estaba yo?› se pregunta mentalmente Hermione. ‹Oh si, ayudando a Harry buscando la manera de destruir a Voldemort.›

— ¡Pero claro!-dice Jenna de repente—Creo que una vez te vi, Ron. —él alza las cejas, y Hermione deja sus pensamientos a un lado y presta atención de nuevo.

—Ah, ¿de verdad?—dice Ron fingiendo indiferencia, pero en realidad muere por saber. Al igual que todos.

—Sí, acababa de conocer a Luna y estábamos en el Gran Comedor, con Fleur y las chicas—cuenta muy sonriente Jenna. —Y en eso, llegaste y le gritaste a Fleur: ¡¿QUIERES IR COMNIGO AL BAILE? —y hace la imitación perfecta. Al principio todos pegan un salto por su grito pero terminan riendo a carcajadas. Todos menos Ron, que está muy sonrojado.

—Sí, supongo que pensaron que fui un estúpido, ¿no?

—Lo fuiste. —opina Harry sonriendo. Estaba orgulloso de que la velada fuera tan buena, después de todo.

—Es que, ¡fue aterrador!—responde Jenna, fingiendo tener miedo y abrazándose a si misma.

— ¡Yo te protejo! —dice medio gritando Fred, con una mueca chusca. Todos ríen, menos Hermione que apenas sonríe.

—Y también, —continua diciendo Ron, después de que todos dejaran de reír. —Fui ciego. —todos esperan a que continúe pero no lo hace.

— ¿Por qué, Ron? —pregunta Hermione, apoyando medio brazo en su hombro.

—Fui ciego porque no me di cuenta que en realidad la chica más bella de todo Hogwarts estaba a mi lado. —Los dos se sonrojan levemente—Y estaba esperando a que yo la invitara al baile de navidad, y no como última opción. —todos sueltan risitas incomodas.

Hermione le sonríe auténticamente. No finge y tampoco pone cara automática. No lo hace. Sonríe de verdad, con amor y también se sonroja auténticamente, porque ese tipo de cosas fueron las que hicieron que ella se enamorara de su mejor amigo, de Ron. Y, que él se acordara de ese día hace que se sienta aun más estúpida, sucia y culpable por haberlo engañado. Él la vio desde antes, la vio cuando ella se sentía invisible, la vio antes que todos y sin importarle su forma de ser. La aceptó y la amo. Algo que Fred hizo demasiado tarde…

Así que, muy decidida toma la cara del pelirrojo y acerca lentamente su rostro hacia él. Y lo besa, lo besa de verdad y con amor… tal vez no con el mismo amor que antes, pero es el primer beso que ella le da de buena gana, con cariño. En ese beso no hay culpa y Ron lo puede sentir. Ese beso está cargado de agradecimiento por parte de Hermione y de esperanza por parte de Ron.

—Con permiso. —se excusa Fred, con lágrimas a punto de caer de sus ojos.

—Vaya, creo que tendré que hacer más comentarios así, preciosa. —dice Ron y Fred lo escucha; como todos ríen y comienzan hablar de otros temas.

Definitivamente ya la está perdiendo. Ella enserio es feliz con Ron. Él había imaginado que Hermione aun sentía algo por él, y así es pero no como él esperaba. Ese beso había sido tan autentico, y siente mucho dolor. Ella no lo ha hecho para darle celos a él, lo ha hecho porque quiere... si tan solo Fred se hubiera dado cuenta de la joya que es Hermione desde antes que Ron, tal vez la historia sería diferente. Mientras, se dirige hacia donde sea pero…

— ¿Fred? —una voz cantarina llega hasta él. ‹ ¿Hermione?› piensa Fred. — ¿Estás bien? —‹No, es solo Jenna›.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? —se voltea el pelirrojo hacia Jenna, alzando las cejas.

—Te seguí la pista. ¡Vaya que corres rápido!—sonríe. Jadeando levemente.

—Pues no te noto muy cansada. ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunta un poco hosco y hace sentir mal a Jenna y se da cuenta. —Lo siento, ¿no tienes frío? —trata de ser más amable.

—Mira, solo quería saber porque te has ido tan de repente y con esa cara tan triste. ¿Estás bien? —repite ella, tomándolo de los hombros.

— ¿Qué si estoy bien?—repite Fred. ‹Estoy devastado› piensa. — ¿Y por qué quieres saber? ¿Qué ganas con saberlo, Jenna? —se enoja rápido y sin razón, frunciendo las cejas y zafándose del agarre de ella. Se enoja por su intromisión. Se enoja por el frío que le congela hasta los tímpanos. Se enoja por haber confundido el hermoso tono de vos de Hermione con el de ella y también porque Harry ha insistido en traerlo hasta aquí.

—No lo sé…—vacila Jenna. Fred gruñe y la toma no muy amablemente del brazo y la dirige nuevamente hasta las Tres Escobas.

— ¿Qué haces?—se queja ella y se quita del agarre brusco de Fred.

—No quiero que te enfermes y que me culpes a mí, ¿sabes? —dice de nuevo en tono burlón. Al fin de cuenta, ella no se tiene la culpa de nada. Ni tampoco de ser tan amable y encontrarlo a él en un mal momento.

—Espere un momento, Sr. Weasley. —Dice Jenna en tono arbitrario. — ¿Está usted bien? Es decir, me habla bien y al rato me habla mal. ¿Está enfermo o bajo un hechizo? —enarca una ceja, es obvio que quiere hacerlo sentir mejor, y con esa ceja levantada tan anormalmente, ella lo ha logrado.

— ¿Un hechizo?—le sigue el juego, mientras caminan. —Tal vez, ¿pero cuál, Srita? ¿Me puede ayudar? —hace un puchero adorable, y Jenna lleva una de sus delicadas manos a su frente, mientras se detienen un poco antes de llegar a las Tres Escobas.

—Oh, Sr. Weasley, está usted que arde. —dice con el ceño fruncido, fingiendo preocupación.

— ¡Srita! Calme sus hormonas y aleje sus malos pensamientos de mi puro y castro cuerpo, ¿quiere?

Jenna estalla en risas, contagiando a Fred. Que no se reía desde hace mucho. Tal vez, él igual se tendría que tomar una segunda oportunidad. Dejar a Hermione ser feliz, aunque no sea con él. Y el también, ser feliz sin ella.

—Hey, chicos—los interrumpe Harry. —Iremos a comprar unas cosas, ¿nos acompañan?

Fred intercambia una mirada con Jenna, y ella asiente con la cabeza.

—Sí, ya vamos. —los tres sonríen sin saber por qué.

Harry mira a Fred y luego a Jenna.

—Sí, bueno. Me gusta. —y le guiñe un ojo a Fred, mirando a Jenna. El pelirrojo sabe perfectamente lo que Harry quiso decir.

Ambos chicos se sonrojan y ven partir a Harry.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer, Jenna? —pregunta amablemente Fred.

—Necesito unas plumas y más pergamino. —le sonríe ella de la mejor manera que puede.

—Claro, vayamos.

Fred y Jenna van muy de cerca, hombro con hombro y miradas fijas en su camino lleno de nieve y temblando por el horrible frío de octubre. Después de comprar todo lo que Jenna quiere, se encuentran con los demás en la Tienda de bromas Zonko, donde Ron pierde la cabeza y los sentidos, junto con Seamus y comienzan a ver todo tipo de bromas.

—Eh, miren chicos. Este dice "Cortesía de Sortilegios Weasley"—dice Ginny, llamando la atención de sus amigos.

— ¿Ustedes le llenaron la tienda? —le pregunta Hermione a Fred, muy sonriente.

—Sí, ¡vaya!—le responde Fred y esta tan emocionado que olvida por un momento todos sus problemas. — ¡George lo logró! —Grita emocionado—Sabes lo que significa, ¿no? —le dice a Hermione. —Ahora somos una tienda internacional. ¡Internacional! —casi llora de alegría y en su impulso, abraza fuertemente a Hermione.

— ¡Lo lograron, Fred! —Grita ella tan emocionada como él y lo abraza igual de fuerte. —Sabía que lo lograrían.

—Yo tenía mis dudas—confiesa él sin dejar de abrazar a la castaña y sin sonreír. En ese momento no existe nadie más que su gran noticia y ellos dos juntos. Abrazados. —La última vez que hable con George habían unos problemas con las transportaciones mágicas y todo el papeleo.

— ¿No le sirvió el documento oficial que le di? —pregunta ella separándose de su abrazo, con las cejas fruncidas.

— ¿Qué documento? —pregunta Fred confundido.

Harry carraspea fuertemente y entonces los dos caen de nuevo en la realidad. Hermione se aparta rápidamente de él de los pocos centímetros que quedaban y le da un codazo a Ginny para que abrace a su hermano y así lo hace ella y todos los demás. Excepto Ron que sigue demasiado concentrado en alguna parte con Seamus.

— ¿Sortilegios Weasley? —pregunta Jenna, confundida.

—Es su tienda de bromas. —Responde automáticamente Hermione, y se sonroja levemente. —Es muy buena y… ahora será más famosa. —se tapa la boca con las manos, y así dejar de hablar y demostrar su orgullo por Fred y George.

Fred sonríe tanto en tan poco tiempo que siente dolor en las mejillas. Jenna alza las cejas.

—Es…—duda un instante. —Sorprendente, Fred. Felicidades.

Fred sonríe de nuevo, pero tiene muchísimas ganas de hablar a solas con Hermione. Así que, Fred finge analizar todo los productos para ver cuáles son los que se están vendiendo mas como para transportarlos y todos se dispersan por la tienda. Jenna se va con Luna y Neville, y Hermione se queda con Harry y Ginny.

Cuando Fred ve que todos están lo bastante entretenidos y perdidos por el montón de gente que hay en la tienda va por Harry.

—Necesito un favor. —susurra el pelirrojo.

Harry entrecierra los ojos y duda por un instante.

— ¿Qué favor? —pregunta cautelosamente, igual en un susurro.

—Necesito estar… hablar a solas con Hermione. —Fred trata de mostrarse sereno e indiferente. Pero la sola idea de estar solo con Hermione, lo pone ansioso y nervioso.

—No creo…

—Por favor, Harry. —lo interrumpe Fred.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Fred. —dice aun así Harry.

—No la voy a besar. —escupe las palabras. Y Fred no sabe que lo hace enojar; saber que es verdad lo que dice o que Harry no le quiera ayudar. Probablemente ambas. Pero más la primera.

— ¿Y en que te ayudo? —pregunta Harry rendido, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ve que Ron y los demás no noten nuestra ausencia. Y…—duda un momento—Dile a Hermione que quieres que vaya al depósito que hay en el sótano. —termina de decir Fred, esforzándose para no sonreír.

—Pero, ¿y si me pregunta para qué? Ya sabes cómo es Hermione. —ambos asienten con la cabeza.

—Dale el beneficio de la duda. Sabes que Hermione es muy curiosa. —Los dos vuelven a asentir con la cabeza.

Harry asiente una vez más, mostrándose listo y se pierde entre el mar de gente que hay en la tienda. Fred comienza a caminar hacia el depósito que está en el sótano.

‹Merlín, haz que venga› piensa Fred, nervioso.

Una vez en el depósito se pone a un lado de la puerta y se apoya en la pared, a oscuras. Minutos después la puerta se vuelve abrir.

— ¿Hola? —dice débilmente la castaña. Y el corazón de Fred da un vuelco salvaje. — ¿Harry? ¿Estás aquí?

—Hermione. —susurra Fred por detrás y ella pega un salto.

—Fred, me asustaste. —lo acusa. — ¿Dónde está Harry? ¿Qué era eso tan importante que quería decir…?—y se calla de repente.

Fred sonríe en la oscuridad.

—Fue una trampa. —Fred puede imaginar perfectamente el rostro enojado de Hermione en este momento.

—Sí, ya sé que odias tenerme cerca—comienza hablar el pelirrojo. —Por eso no me he lanzado ahora mismo a tus labios… es decir. —Fred no sabe cómo empezar y cree escuchar una risita nerviosa por parte de Hermione.

— ¿Tiene que ver con "Sortilegios Weasley? —Hermione trata de ayudarlo y Fred se lo agradece silenciosamente.

—Sí.

—Bueno, ¿Qué pasa?

Fred busca el interruptor de la luz y lo encuentra. Una pálida luz amarillenta rebela la posición de la castaña y muchas cajas amontonadas por todas partes. Por primera vez se miran fijamente. Y Hermione no puede ocultar en sus ojos el deseo desesperado de besarse con Fred. Lo mira y trata de sonreírle como una amiga lo haría… no como una enamorada.

—Primero que nada, —comienza el pelirrojo y da un paso hacia ella, dubitativo—quiero pedirte una disculpa por la manera tan horrenda como te hable hoy… yo…—baja la mirada y juega con las mano, nervioso. —no debí…

—No importa, Fred. —lo interrumpe ella, dando un paso hacia él. —Te querías lucir frente a Jenna.

‹Frente a esa tonta descendiente Veela› piensa cruelmente Hermione. ‹No, no, Hermione. No pienses eso. Fred merece una oportunidad. Tú decidiste esto. Asúmelo y acéptalo.› se regaña así misma.

Fred frunce el ceño. No, era obvio que no quería "lucirse" frente a Jenna. Él quería poner celosa a Hermione. ¿Qué no lo había logrado? Sacude la cabeza.

—Como sea, fui un grosero. ¿Me perdonas?

—Claro, Fred.

Ninguno dice nada y Fred tiene que recordarse así mismo que le prometió a su amigo Harry que no la besaría. Vuelve a sacudir la cabeza y medita bien lo que dirá ahora.

— ¿Qué documento le diste a George?

—Oh, bueno. Él y yo nos hemos estado mandando un par de lechuzas, —sonríe la castaña y él alza las cejas. —Y me contó que había un problema con las transportaciones y como a mí me encanta todo eso de la administración, me puse a buscar un certificado en la biblioteca y… Fred, deja de acercarte a mí.

Fred la ignora y solo se detiene hasta que sus frentes chocan.

‹Si no me quisieras cerca, ya te hubieras alejado.› piensa Fred. La toma por la cara y roza sus labios con los suyos. Siente a la castaña temblar bajo su toque.

—Fred, ¿Qué haces? —pregunta Hermione, cerrando los ojos y llenándose del aroma a frescura y sol de Fred.

—Lo que tu corazón me pide a gritos. —susurra Fred, pega su cuerpo al de Hermione y otra vez, ahí está el hecho de que sus cuerpos se han hecho para pertenecerse.

—No puede ser. —dice Hermione débilmente. Embriagada por la cercanía de Fred, alejándose de su razón y cayendo en el amor y la pasión de Fred. —Hace un mes que mi cerebro lo mando a matar. —dice mirando los labios de Fred. —Creo que no me resisto ante ti. —confiesa la castaña.

Fred sonríe y acorta la distancia entre sus labios para darle un dulce y tranquilo beso a Hermione.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Es su primer beso "después de un mes" porque en mi mente siempre se están besando y es imposible separarlos e.e ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Corto? Opinen por favor. Me encanta compartir ideas. Y también críticas constructivas, eso sí no me gustan las lectoras fantasmas, háganse notar ante mi e.e un saludo y un beso.**

**Recuerden que leer el Fremione l s hace automáticamente sensuales y graciosas. ¡Chao!**

Luna**HHr**


	13. Tú y yo

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los **derechos**reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K Rowling.**Warner Bross & Salamandra. La historia es de mi completo **terreno**.

_**Dedicación: **_A todos y a nadie. A todos porque sé que hay muchas personas anhelando que estos dos acabasen juntos. Y, a nadie porque sé que no toleran a una de mis parejas favoritas. A PC, que aunque sé que no me estás leyendo, eres tu mi más grande inspiración al escribir. Ágape. **Disfruten de la lectura, como lo he hecho yo escribiendo.**Dejen sus _Reviews_ y yo seré muy feliz. **Gracias.**

**"Un Amor Casi Imposible"**

Capitulo Trece.

"Tú y yo"

Fred se mira en el espejo y sonríe otra vez sin poder evitarlo. Se pasa el peine por sus rojos cabellos una vez más y vuelve a sonreír.

-Todo saldrá de maravilla esta noche. —le dice a su reflejo del espejo del baño y se permite viajar al pasado durante unos instantes recordando a su preciosa castaña...

—_Nunca pensé que fuera tan difícil vivir sin ti, Hermione._

—_Fue solo un mes, Fred. —le respondió la castaña con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro._

— _¿Enserio? —preguntó en un susurro Fred, viéndola a la cara. —Sentí que fue una eternidad sin ti. —susurró de nuevo, ahora cerca de su oreja y Hermione se apretó más hacia él. Fred disfrutó de su aroma y de su cercanía, de la calidez y resplandor que despedía todo su cuerpo y se mantuvo alerta, esperando el momento en que Hermione se separara de él y comenzara a gritar que todo eso está mal… pero pasaron unos minutos eternos así, frente con frente, muy juntos y ella no hizo ademan de separarse de él. — ¿Quieres ir conmigo al Baile? —preguntó Fred sin pensar, con los ojos cerrados. _

_Hermione soltó una risita divertida, y cuando Fred abrió los ojos, vio a su castaña con una mirada determinaba y desafiante. _

— _¡Ah! Pero si pensé que querrías ir con esa descendiente Veela, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Gina?—frunció el ceño, fingiendo no acordarse del nombre._

—_Jenna, y no es una Veela._

—_No lo es, pero bien que coqueteas con ella, Fred Weasley. —atacó Hermione y Fred rió._

—_Pensé que no estabas celosa, entonces sí me prestas atención…_

— _¡Pero si no estoy celosa! —gritó Hermione y Fred le besó la nariz y luego la boca, pero ella se separó. — ¿Ya la has besado? —preguntó mordazmente ella, sujetando el rostro de Fred y viendo en su mirada si mentía o no. Fred no respondió por quedarse hipnotizado con el agarre y la mirada de Hermione._

— _¡Lo has hecho! —dijo en vos alta Hermione, decepcionada y se separó de él y dio media vuelta alejándose de él. Hermione se estaba comportando como una novia celosa y eso a Fred le encantó. _

—_Yo, —comenzó a hablar Fred—los únicos labios que he besado y siempre deseo besar—se acercó por detrás de Hermione y la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura—son los tuyos, Hermione. —y acercó su boca a su oído. — ¿Cuándo vas a entender que tu y yo debemos estar juntos? —le susurró despacio con los ojos cerrados, y la sintió temblar y también sintió como Hermione se dio la vuelta y lo agarró por el cuello._

—_Juntos de todas las maneras humanas posibles, Fred. Juntos. —susurró como respuesta Hermione y ahora fue el turno de Fred de temblar ante las palabras de la castaña. Fred estaba aun tan sumergido en esas palabras que no vio venir los labios de Hermione, hasta que estos chocaron contra los suyos, salvajes y desesperados. Reclamó la misma pasión que Hermione le dio en ese beso. Hermione ya no le hacía caso a su cabeza. Ahora su corazón mandaba en todo su ser, y ella supo de alguna u otra forma que de otra manera, sin Fred nunca hubiera podido alcanzar la felicidad._

_Deseó tanto a Fred en ese momento que no le dio pena morder su labio inferior y reír divertida cuando él se quejo de dolor. Lo miró enamorada, apasionada y feliz. Y Fred se enamoró más de esa castaña sabe-lo-todo. Se enamoró más cuando sintió como ella lo deseaba tanto o igual que él. Fred quiso hacerle una propuesta incestuosa a Hermione cuando le mordió el labio, pero se contuvo porque supo que no sería lo correcto… ni el lugar tampoco. En cambio, sonrió feliz y deposito un beso en su frente._

—_Entonces, ¿quieres venir conmigo al Baile? —preguntó Fred de nuevo._

—_Quisiera pero…_

—_Pero Ron. —replicó Fred, suspirando y rodando los ojos._

—_Dame un poco de tiempo, Fred._

_Hermione se soltó de Fred y se fue hacia la salida. Él no la detuvo porque sabía que ese no era final de absolutamente nada. En eso, Hermione se volteó y corrió hacia Fred, y lo besó una vez más. _

—_Te extrañe tanto._

—_Yo también. —rieron los dos. —Tengo una idea. —pensó en vos alta y captó la atención de Hermione, pero no se la dijo. —Tú ve al baile con tu noviecito ese pelirrojo._

— _¿Tu?_

—_No, el otro. —frunció las cejas molestó. Y Hermione rió, lo tomó de la cara y lo besó. —Yo iré con Jenna_

— _¡De ninguna manera! —protestó ella. Y Fred se encogió de hombros. —De acuerdo pero… no la beses, ni la toques, ni la mires como lo haces conmigo…—dijo en un tono dulce y suplicante, que derritió por completo a Fred. Y luego añadió: —O te mataré, Fred Weasley._

_Lo besó y lo mordió levemente una vez más y se fue corriendo hacia la salida. _

—_Esa mujer me trae loco. —suspiro Fred, tocando su labio mordido._

— ¿Fred? —pregunta Harry, tocando la puerta del baño y Fred sale de su ensoñación, sacude la cabeza ligeramente con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Fred sale del baño.

—Que sexy, Harry. —lo alaga Seamus en broma, que se está arreglando frente a un espejo de la habitación. Harry lleva un traje parecido al que uso en el Baile de los Tres Magos, pero ahora le queda completamente diferente porque ahora Harry es mucho más alto, más fuerte y mucho más apuesto. Harry sonríe divertido.

—Es mío, Seamus. —protesta Fred. —Búscate otra cara-rajada, ¿de acuerdo? —bromea y los tres ríen.

— ¿Perdona? —pregunta ofendida Ginny que acaba de entrar a la habitación. Seamus suelta un silbido al ver el hermoso conjunto que lleva la más pequeña de los Weasley. Harry y Fred lo fulminan con la mirada y Ginny ríe con suficiencia al saber que ese hermoso vestido rojo le queda perfecto; largo y suave, dejando muy en claro que Ginny tiene un cuerpo esbelto, curveado y atlético. Y su cabello de un rojo fuego que siempre lleva suelto ahora lo tiene recogido en un chongo muy suave y simple que deja caer uno que otro tirabuzón por su espalda semi-desnuda.—Pero Harry es mío, hermano.

Harry la toma de la mano y les guiñe un ojo a sus dos amigos, feliz.

— ¡Como sea! —dice Fred y frunce la boca. —Te ves bien, hermanita—la alaga y la mirada detenidamente y Ginny sonríe. —Pero…—el gemelo se voltea hacia su cama y coge una sabana sin doblar. —Te verías mejor con esto encima. —y se la tira de lleno en la cabeza.

Seamus estalla en carcajadas y Harry se está reprimiendo las suyas. Fred se cruza de brazos y sonríe cínicamente. Ginny se quita de inmediato la sabana y Harry la ayuda. Ginny frunce el ceño y le espeta desdeñosamente a su hermano:

—Pues tú, Fred te verías mejor con una bolsa en la cabeza.

— ¡No lo creo! Todas las chicas te odiarían por privarlas de mi autentica belleza y genialidad. —remata Fred y Ginny bufa molesta.

—Harry, luego te veo, ¿sí? Mientras iré con Hermione…

— ¿Hermione? —voltea la cabeza rápidamente Fred y Ginny y Harry lo miran interesados. —Eh, yo… —carraspea y da gracias a Merlín que Seamus este ahora mismo en el baño. Ginny ignora a su hermano y mira a Harry.

—Sí, creo que la vi con Ron. ¡Se están llevando de maravilla! —dice maliciosamente Ginny, le da un beso a Harry y se va. Fred la fulmina con la mirada y luego Harry aplaude y grita:

— ¡Apúrense, señoritas! Faltan menos de veinte minutos para que comience la fiesta.

Todos le dirigen una mira al hermoso cuerpo de Ginny Weasley. Algunos chicos de cuarto año suspiran al verla caminar, otros le mandan miradas de deseo. Unas chicas le sonríen cuando sus miradas se cruzan y Ginny trata de actuar lo más natural del mundo. Otras chicas la miran con odio, envidia y con ganas de mandarle hechizos porque saben que sus vestidos no son ni la mitad de bonitos o no tienen su esbelto cuerpo. La más pequeña de los Weasley es el centro de atención de todo Hogwarts… por ahora.

Ignorando las miradas envidiosas o llenas de pasión por algunos chicos, Ginny saluda con una sonrisa a las personas que conoce y se dirige hacia la Sala Común de los Delegados. Hermione le había dicho que Draco ya no estaría ahí cuando ella llegara, así que no debería haber ningún problema. Ginny esta tan emocionada por conocer aquella fantástica Sala Común y tan segura de que Draco no estará ahí, que cuando llega y abre la puerta y unos fríos ojos grises se topan con los suyos, se queda de piedra.

—Ginny-susurra Draco, cuando casi choca con Ginny. Draco abre los ojos sorprendidos ante tanta belleza, le es imposible no recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada. Draco se queda mirando los carnosos labios de Ginny. Están más rojos de lo normal e hinchados al propósito.

—H-hola, Draco. —saluda Ginny, en un débil susurro y con mucha timidez. Draco quiere reír ante su reacción, ¿era cierto que se comportaba de esa manera después de todo lo que habían hecho en su mansión?

Gracias a Merlín, según Draco, Pansy Parkinson estaba detrás de él. El rubio suspira aliviado y por primera vez se alegra por la presencia de Pansy, su "novia". El rubio estaba pensando seriamente en terminar con aquella chica, en cierto punto, la odiaba. ¿Por qué estaba con ella? Oh, sí. Por Narcisa, su madre. Ella siempre le decía que Pansy era pura, de buena familia y muy linda… y con mucho dinero. También, de no haber estado Pansy, él ya se hubiera abalanzado hacia los labios de Ginny.

— ¿Por qué paras, Draco? —pregunta Pansy, impaciente y abre por completo la puerta. Draco se hace un lado y deja relucir a Ginny, esta frunce las cejas automáticamente y Pansy la examina de pies a cabeza; odiándola por su vestido, por sus zapatos, por su peinado, por su maquillaje, ¡por todo! Pansy lleva puesto un mini vestido verde escarlata y tacones negros. Muy simple para el gusto de Draco. —Vaya, Weasley. —Dice Pansy, envidiosa, sonríe socarrona y se cruza de brazos, lista para soltar la bomba. — ¿Tus padres tuvieron que asaltar todo Gringotts para poder comprarte todo ese conjuntito?

¡Bang! Ahí estaba la gota que derramaba el vaso y la paciencia de Ginny y Draco.

—Pansy, no te permito que…

— ¡No, Draco! No necesito que me defiendas, —ruge Ginny —no necesito que intercedas por mi—sus ojos destellaban furiosos. —Y menos con alguien tan…—ahora es el turno de Ginny de mirar de pies a cabeza a Pansy. —En fin, tampoco necesito aclarar que este vestido me lo ha regalado mi novio Harry. Que, déjame decirte es un caballero, un novio perfecto. Algo, Pansy, que tú jamás tendrás. —dice Ginny cruelmente y harta de los insultos de Pansy.

Y más que herir a Pansy, el más herido de toda esa discusión es Draco. Pansy se queda por primera vez sin palabras y sale bufando muy enojada de la Sala Común. Draco no la sigue de inmediato, se queda de pie ante Ginny, observándola. Se acerca a ella y se detiene a escasos centímetros, ¿por qué Ginny no se daba cuenta que Draco la amaba enserio? ¿Qué con su indiferencia lo estaba matando? Draco alza la mano y hace ademan de tocarle la cara a Ginny, pero ella retrocede. Draco retira la mano herido.

—Diviértete con tu novio perfecto. —le susurra con fiereza en su oído y se va.

Ginny da un largo suspiro y se dirige hacia la habitación de su amiga Hermione, que según ella le había dicho estaba subiendo las escaleras. No se permite pensar en Draco ni en la tierna mirada que él le dirigió a lo último. Él solo quiere su cuerpo, no su corazón. Sacude la cabeza y no piensa más en Draco.

— ¿Hermione?

— ¡Ginny! Pensé que ya no vendrías o que se te había olvidado venir… o que te habías perdido. —dice la castaña muy emocionada, mientras batalla con su varita mágica y su cabello. Ginny puede observar que en su tocador hay unos líquidos de colores espantosos y peines de todos los estilos. Ginny ríe ante tanto entusiasmo por parte de su amiga.

—No, nada de eso. Solo que me entretuve con Draco y su… espantosa noviecita. —dice Ginny, y se acerca a Hermione, para ayudarla a peinarse. Hermione ya había hecho lo propio con Ginny, ella y Harry habían escogido el vestido para Ginny y Hermione la había maquillado y peinado.

— ¿Pansy de nuevo aquí? —frunce la boca Hermione. —Le he dicho miles de veces a Draco que no la deje pasar, ¡pero es necio!

Ginny asiente con la cabeza y no dándole mucha importancia a lo que dice Hermione de Draco, lo que menos quiere ahora es pensar en ese rubio.

—Oye, Herms. —dice Ginny y se aleja para ver como ha quedado el cabello de su amiga, sonríe al ver que ha quedado como ella planeaba. — ¿Por qué Fred pregunta mucho por ti? —Ginny mira al espejo cuando hace la pregunta y observa la reacción de Hermione. Ella se sonroja violentamente y ríe nerviosa.

— ¿Qué? —se hace la desentendida y finge concentrarse en su cabello. — ¿Fred? ¿Por mi? —ríe histéricamente. —Ah, debe ser porque quiere ayuda con… Jenna. —escupe su nombre y se encoge de hombros.

—Oh, pero entonces debe pedirle ayuda a Luna, ¿no crees? —comenta Ginny audazmente y Hermione tuerce la boca, nerviosa.

—Sí, exacto. Eso mismo le dije yo. —dice cortante.

—Oh, bueno. —dice no muy convencida Ginny y frunce las cejas. —Toma, Herms. —y le da el vestido que está dentro del una bolsa protectora. —Te veo en un rato, amiga… y Fred también. —ríe divertida al ver la expresión de espanto de su amiga. Ginny le guiñe el ojo y sale de su habitación.

¿Sería posible que Ginny supiera algo? Hermione abre los ojos asustada, ¿Harry le habría dicho algo? No, él no podría haberle dicho nada. ¿Draco? Ese rubio, ¿le pudo decir algo a Ginny? ¿O era tan obvio el amor que se tenían ellos dos y ya casi todo el mundo se estaba dando cuenta?

Hermione suspira un par de veces y se mira en el espejo. Su cabello esta suelto con muchos tirabuzones bien definidos, con un hechizo ha hecho que su cabello parezca castaño muy claro y se ha puesto un maquillaje muy suave y angelical. Tiene puesto su bata de bañar, mira la bolsa protectora de su vestido y sonríe de lado. Ella estaba decidida a cambiar por Fred, estaba lista para escuchar a su corazón y ya no le importaría lo que gente diría a sus espaldas. Ahora solo eran ella y Fred.

Fred mira el gran trabajo que han hecho los prefectos y su adorada Hermione. El Gran Comedor está irreconocible y con un ambiente muy alegre. Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts están ahí y los profesores igual. Fred ríe y brinca de felicidad cuando ve a su gemelo entrar por las grandes puertas del Gran Comedor. Le da un fuerte abrazo y le golpea la cabeza. Los dos se sientan en una de las mesas redondas y blancas que hay por todo el lugar. La Sra. Molly queda encantada con los arreglos florales y con las luces opacas y alegres que hay ahí. Y rompe a llorar cuando va hacia la pared donde se encuentran las fotos de "Los caídos" El Sr. Weasley la abraza y la consuela y hace que se siente en una de las mesas cuadradas y aparece mágicamente una copa de agua. Bill y Fleur Weasley bailan en la pista sin importarles ser los únicos. La música es suave y melancólica. Ron y Luna están parados en la puerta del Gran Comedor, para señalar los lugares de los invitados. Ron está impresionado con Luna Lovegood, ella tiene un vestido de colores y extravagante, pero hay algo diferente en ella, según Ron, que te hace querer verla todo el tiempo. Los Slytherin están con los de Ravenclaw, muy lejos de los Gryffindor y los Hufflepuff. Los padres de familia están justo después de los trabajadores del Ministerio de Magia y luego se ubican los profesores de Hogwarts.

Fred está mirando por todas partes en busca de Hermione cuando unos ojos verdes se interponen ante él.

— ¡Fred! —dice emocionada Jenna. Se ve bastante atractiva en ese vestido negro que lleva puesto. Sus grandes ojos verdes resaltan y su cabello lacio y negro la hace ver mucho más Veela que nada. Su vestido es ceñido por el pecho y englobado desde la cintura hasta un poco más de las rodillas.

—Hola—saluda con una sonrisa Fred, sin dejar de buscar a Hermione con la mirada. —Te ves muy bien, Jenna. —dice cortésmente Fred, sin mirarla si quiera.

— ¿Buscas a alguien? —dice una cantarina vos detrás de él. Y Fred no puede creer lo que ve cuando se da la vuelta.

Hermione lleva puesto un vestido color crema-blanco-rosa. Fred no sabe describir su color. Pero el vestido le queda precioso, y su cabello esta suavemente acentuado a su rostro angelical. Su vestido le llega hasta las rodillas, lo cual deja a relucir sus pierdas y sus tacones plateados. El cuello del vestido es rectangular y sin mangas. Sus labios están de un color rosa y Fred imagino que su sabor sería delicioso. No sabe que decir cuando Hermione se acerca hacia él. No sabe lo que pasó con Jenna, ahora sus ojos solo ven a un ángel que se dirige hacia él. Abre la boca para decir algo pero sin saber que, la vuelve a cerrar. Hermione ríe tiernamente y Fred se siente desfallecer ante ese sonido tan tranquilizador para él. Sin poder evitarlo, la mira de pies a cabeza y se sonroja al ver que Hermione lo observa atentamente.

—Estás preciosa, cariño. —dice Ron, detrás de ellos.

Todo el mundo de Hermione y Fred se viene abajo y todos los sonidos son audibles ahora. Ron ha explotado su burbuja de felicidad sin saberlo. Hermione frunce las cejas un poco y Fred quiere gritar para decirle que no hay problema, que su rostro no puede estar serio, triste ni enojado. Un ángel como ella solo puede sonreír, reír y ser feliz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Soy una muggle,** perdón. Me tarde demasiado, ¡manden los mutos! Los merezco , en fin, aquí el capitulo trece. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Nunca pensé hacer tanto de esta historia y todo gracias a sus favoritos, seguidores y comentarios. Oh, cuanto apoyo que de verdad agradezco. Ya tengo el epilogo, pero aun no quiero terminarla ¿Qué hare sin Fred? Estoy pensando seriamente en no terminarla hasta que sean 123456789 mil capítulos… ah, no verdad? Jajaja xd todo depende de cómo se comporte Draco y Ginny, si se portan mal, chance y la continuo pero si no, termina, ¿me explico? No, ah que mal

Como se habrán dado cuenta, soy un asco describiendo vestidos, no es lo mío. Pero quise darle a Hermione un vestido tierno, de princesa. Espero que les guste y prometo no tardarme tanto con el próximo capítulo. Espero sus Reviews y si les gusta esta historia COMPARTANLA, por favor. Un besazo, ¡chao!

Luna**HHr**


	14. La verdad

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los **derechos **reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K Rowling. **Warner Bross & Salamandra. La historia es de mi completo **terreno**.

_**Dedicación:**___A todos y a nadie. A todos porque sé que hay muchas personas anhelando que estos dos acabasen juntos. Y, a nadie porque sé que no toleran a una de mis parejas favoritas. A PC, que aunque sé que no me estás leyendo, eres tu mi más grande inspiración al escribir. Ágape. **Disfruten de la lectura, como lo he hecho yo escribiendo. **Dejen sus _Reviews_ y yo seré muy feliz. **Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **_Este capítulo contiene cierta escena con una levísima incitación sexual. Se pide entera discreción. Ya están advertidos. No menores de quince años. _

**"Un Amor Casi Imposible"**

Capitulo Catorce.

"La Verdad"

Entonces Fred ve como el amor de su vida es llevado a la pista de baile en brazos de otro hombre. Hermione le envía una mirada que exige ser rescatada por él. A modo de respuesta él sonríe inundándole valor y luego le guiñe el ojo traviesamente. Entonces, la castaña sabe que su pelirrojo tiene un plan y procura dejarse llevar en los brazos de Ron.

Fred suspira mientras ve como Ron toma por la cintura a Hermione y la pega a su pecho para bailar la suave canción que está sonando ahora. Los que quieran bailar, podían bailar. Los que querían comer, podían comer. Si Fred no estuviera hirviendo en celos ahora mismo, tal vez estaría riéndose de la cara incomoda de su Hermione. Voltea a ver a su lado y le sonríe a su gemelo. Este posa una de sus manos en su hombro y lo aprieta cariñosamente. Vaya que lo extraño en estos últimos días. Ya nadie le decía George, porque todos sabían quien estaba estudiando y quien estaba trabajando. Siempre decía que le enojaba que lo confundieran con su gemelo pero ahora extrañaba que lo hicieran. No tiene tiempo de platicar tanto con su gemelo porque enseguida vislumbra una larga cabellera rubia entre el tumulto de gente bailando. Su mirada se encuentra con la de Luna Lovegood y él asiente con la cabeza. Luna le sonríe con la mirada y se va acercando a él. Fred se disculpa con la mirada con su gemelo, este asiente y se aleja de él. Fred avanza entre el tumulto de gente hasta acercarse a Luna. Fred jura sentir la mirada de su castaña pendiente de sus movimientos. Sonríe con picardía y al fin se encuentra con su ahora amiga cómplice.

—Luces tan…—Fred busca palabras para definir la apariencia de Luna. —Original y linda. —dice al fin. Luna asiente levemente sonrojada y comienza a bailar con el pelirrojo una canción medio movida. Fred se asusta de los movimientos de su compañera y duda mucho que eso pueda atraer de alguna manera a Ron. Así que decide tomarla de las manos y guiarla. —Por más original que sea tu baile, cariño… no lo hagas ahora. —Luna frunce el ceño.

—No quiero que Ron se enamore de alguien que no soy, Fred. Entiende eso. —dice de pronto una Luna muy seria, pero con ese tono tan soñador que solo ella puede lograr. Fred se sorprende con sus palabras y le toma aprecio a la chica que tiene delante de él. Termina sonriéndole.

—De acuerdo, Luna. Enséñame lo que tienes. —dice Fred en tono retador. Luna frunce las cejas juguetonamente y comienza a bailar de esa manera tan peculiar que ella tiene. Mueve los brazos lentamente y da vueltas. Fred mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta que ellos dos son el centro de atención… no, mejor dicho Luna es el centro de atención. Por muy absurdo que suene, Luna se ve espectacular bailando suavemente en medio de la pista de baile. —Ella sí que sabe bailar. —comenta Fred en vos alta y Hermione y Ron se acercan hasta donde esta Luna.

Fred observa con detenimiento a su hermano menor y trata de descifrar sus sentimientos para con Luna. Le es imposible no darse cuenta que una de sus manos la tiene posada en la cintura de _su _Hermione. Aprieta los puños furioso y mejor se concentra en el desconcentrado rostro de su castaña. Sus ojos achocolatados le exigen una explicación lógica. Vuelve la mirada nuevamente a su hermano y ve, sorprendido, que está fascinado con Luna. En entonces cuando Fred se acerca a Luna y le pide que bailen normalmente. Luna asiente distraída con la cabeza y la gente se dispersa nuevamente por toda la pista.

—Te tengo una mala noticia, Luna. —susurra después de unos segundos Fred. Luna alza la barbilla para mirarlo y sus grandes ojos se ven alarmados.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Le gustas a mi hermanito. —dice socarronamente. Luna bufa media molesta y feliz. Fred sonríe pícaramente a su nueva cuñada y le besa familiarmente la frente. —Ahora, querida, pasemos al segundo paso de nuestro plan, ¿de acuerdo? —Luna asiente con la cabeza y localiza a Ron y Hermione a unas cuantas parejas de distancia.

—Ahí están. —avisa Luna.

Fred se las ingenia para llegar hasta ellos. Cuando Hermione voltea a ver hacia un lado se sorprende de ver a una pareja muy dispareja bailando sin ritmo a escasos centímetros de ellos. Chocan y Ron frunce un poco las cejas.

—Ah, hola, chicos. —dice Fred como si no estuviera para nada pendiente de ellos.

—Hey, —dice Ron y le sonríe ampliamente a Luna. Ron no sabe por qué tan repentinamente se siente tan interesado por esa chica que sonríe soñadoramente ahora mismo en los brazos de su hermano Fred. Por un instante siente que en la boca de su estomago algo arde y le da malestar por no ser el que tenga el placer de tenerla en sus brazos. Luego, ese sentimiento es de culpabilidad y mira disculpándose en silencio con su novia, Hermione Granger.

— ¿Cambiamos de pareja? —sugiere Fred, repentinamente.

—Claro. —dicen Ron y Hermione a la vez. Los dos se miran bastante sorprendidos para luego sonreír incómodamente. Cuando Hermione al fin esta en los brazos de Fred todo recobra sentido nuevamente. La música es más lenta, audible y alegre. El Gran Comedor se oscurece levemente y Hermione le da las gracias a Draco internamente por tener aquella idea loca de las luces opacas.

Fred se pierde en los ojos achocolatados de la princesa que tiene en sus brazos.

—Creo que no tuve oportunidad de decirte, Granger. —dice Fred mientras guía suavemente a su pareja ideal de baile. Se mueven lentamente y al compás de la música. Sus manos se compactan perfectamente. Hermione sonríe dulcemente y se contiene las ganas de acercar su rostro y besar a ese pelirrojo. —Pero te ves espectacularmente hermosa… más que eso, Hermione. Te ves perfecta. ¡Eres demasiado hermosa! —le susurra apremiantemente en su oído. Hermione ríe feliz y así esconde el escalofrío que Fred le ha causado. Se acerca hasta su oído y le susurra a Fred:

—Te amo.

Fred deja de bailar y con ojos desorbitados mira a Hermione y ella le devuelve una mirada confundida y un poco preocupada. Mira a su alrededor y nadie los mira.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —pregunta con las cejas fruncidas Fred y toma por los hombros a Hermione.

—Ya lo has escuchado, Fred.

—Repítelo. —demanda él. Hermione se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño.

¿Qué no se daba cuenta que si lo decía otra vez, tal vez la escucharían y todos los descubrirían? Hermione no quiere que todo mundo se entere que es una persona deshonesta…

‹‹Aunque, en realidad eso soy. Una persona ruin y deshonesta. Una persona que les miente a su novio y a sus amigos para poder divertirse con alguien…›› se detiene en seco. ‹‹Fred no es una diversión. ›› se corrige enojada. ‹‹Fred es el amor de mi vida››

— ¿Hermione? —reclama su atención Fred. Ella lo mira y él de entrega una media sonrisa y ella se siente tan estúpida al pensar que Fred es algo solo pasajero. ¡Claro que no lo es! Nunca sería pasajero. Fred en verdad la tenía locamente enamorada y como estaban sus sentimientos ahora, siempre sería así. Siempre estaría enamorada de ese estúpido, bromista, pelirrojo y sensual Fred Weasley.

—Te amo, Fred. —repite Hermione y Fred sonríe.

— ¿Qué has dicho, Hermione? —pregunta horrorizado Ron, detrás de ellos.

Hermione y Fred dejan de bailar pero se toman con fuerza de las manos. Sabían que ese momento llegaría algún día… pero no esperaban que fuera ese día y mucho menos aun cuando Hermione le declarara su amor a Fred. Ron comienza avanzar furioso hasta la pareja y se detiene al ver sus manos entrelazadas. Ve en los ojos de Hermione un brillo especial que jamás vio cuando ella estaba con él. Ese brillo que vio en los ojos de Luna Lovegood hace unos instantes. Estaba claro. Hermione está enamorada de Fred. Luna de él y Ron… él no sabe que pensar. Se siente desfallecer cuando se da cuenta de las cosas. Hermione inventando excusas para estar con Fred, el _libro prestado. _El _no estar lista _para decir _te amo._ Su mal humor constante y su repentino interés en Jenna, la chica que se muestra muy afectuosa con Fred.

—Siempre ha sido él, ¿no es así? —dice tranquilamente Ron. Al principio pensó que sería bueno armar un escándalo para que todos se enteraran de la clase de persona que tenía como hermano y como _ex novia._ Pero, ¿para qué? ¿A quién beneficiaria? ¿A Ron? No, claro que no. Solo se vería como un novio despechado.

Hermione asiente tímidamente con la cabeza y se separa de Fred unos centímetros.

—Planeaba decirte…

— ¿Desde cuándo me engañas? —pregunta un poco irritado Ron, con los ojos rojos y las manos temblándole ligeramente. Hermione también tiene los ojos llorosos y el rostro preocupado. Antes que nada, Ron es su amigo y odia hacerlo sentir así.

—Es una larga historia. —interrumpe Fred. Y es entonces cuando Ron grita.

— ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR NI UNA SOLA PALABRA QUE PROVENGA DE TI! —explota Ron y Hermione pega un salto. Fred la protege con su cuerpo por cualquier cosa y eso hace enfurecer más a Ron. ¿Qué? ¿Piensa que él puede golpear a una mujer? ¿En qué mundo haría Ron algo así?. — ¡ESPERABA GOLPES BAJOS DE TU PARTE, FRED, PERO NO ESTE!

—Me enamoré…—se excusa Fred. Y Hermione ladea la cabeza con tristeza. Los presentes comienzan a darse cuenta del alboroto. Y Draco sale al rescate.

— ¿Les parece si se van a otra parte con sus escenas melodramáticas? —dice arrastrando las palabras con petulancia y arrogancia, pero con la mirada seria y llena de autoridad. Hermione asiente con la cabeza y sale casi volando de la habitación. Fred la sigue de cerca. Ron se queda pasmado ahí donde está. Claro que seguirán hablando, pero necesita un respiro. ¿Por qué ahora le pasa todo esto? ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué mejor, simplemente Hermione no fue sincera con él y le contó todo?

Respira un par de veces tratando de conseguir tranquilidad pero no lo logra. Se limpia violentamente las lágrimas de los ojos con sus brazos y sigue con el trabajo de la respiración. Comienza a caminar fuera del Gran Comedor. Los pocos espectadores se han disuelto por toda la pista y ya todo está como si nada. Draco observa irse al pelirrojo y le desea suerte a su compañera Granger. Luego suspira y evita a toda costa toparse con esa sexy pelirroja. Él tiene sus propios problemas amorosos.

….

El plan que tenía Fred no había salido como él esperaba, en lo absoluto. Gracias a su emoción de oír por primera vez a Hermione diciéndole _te amo_, ahora Ron se había enterado de todo. Por un lado no lamentaba que se haya enterado pero, ¿Por qué de esa forma? Según Fred, no había nada peor que escuchar a tu novia diciéndole _te amo _a otro y menos en público y mucho menos de esa manera como él la tenia abrazada y como estaban a punto de besarse en público. Ahora, Ron odiaba a Fred, según él. Hermione estaba resentida consigo misma y eso empeoraba las cosas en su relación. Dado el nuevo giro de la situación, ahora Hermione está soltera al igual que Fred.

El día del baile no pudo terminar peor. Toda la familia Weasley se enteró del rompimiento de Ron y Hermione. Y cuando preguntaron por qué, Hermione se echo a llorar y Ron dijo, muy serio que ella diera la explicación. Ella comenzó con un:

—Porque le he sido…

—muy molesta. —la interrumpió Ron.

El buen Ronald Weasley no dejo que nadie se enterara de la infidelidad de Hermione. Al ver que ella iba a decir la verdad fue suficiente para matar de compasión a Ron. Y para que mentir, Ron aun sentía cosas por ella. Al fin y al cabo, ¿Quién tiene el poder de decidir enamorarse de la persona correcta? Nadie. Hermione no era la excepción a esa regla. El destino la había puesto en su camino, pero no para que fuera para él. Sino para que fuera para Fred, su hermano. No se tenían la culpa de haberse enamorado, él no estaba enojado por eso pero, ¿Por qué no fueron sinceros y directos? ¿Por qué no le dijeron nada a Ron?

Faltaba menos de una semana para salir de vacaciones navideñas y Ron se la pasaba sumamente aislado de todos. Se había enterado que su mejor amigo y que su hermana menor ya sabía de esa situación y eso lo hizo sentir como el imbécil más enorme del mundo. Su única compañía ahora era Luna. Y sorprendentemente ella igual ya sabía de Fred y Hermione.

—Ron, ¡espera, por favor! —le suplico Luna, tomándolo cariñosamente de las manos y jalándolo para que se sentara nuevamente bajo el árbol en el que se encontraban. —Tienes que escucharme.

—No quiero que me cuentes como todos ustedes se reunían a mis espaldas y se reían de mí. El gran _idiota _Ron. —dice Ron con fingida alegría.

—Perdóname, Ronald. —dijo sinceramente Luna.

—No me digas "Ronald", por favor. —pidió Ron mientras se sentaba nuevamente con Luna. Que le dijeran Ronald le recordaba mucho a cuando Hermione lo reprimía por alguna cosa. Luna entiende por qué le pide eso, asiente con la cabeza.

—Yo en sí no sabía nada hasta que un día antes Fred me lo contó todo. Yo solo tenía sospechas. Veía como se celaban y la forma en cómo se miraban…—se detiene al ver la cara de sufrimiento y molestia de Ron. —Es así como te miro yo, Ron. Es así como te celo yo, Ron. —dice con determinación Luna Lovegood y toma muy desprevenido a Ron.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —pregunta muy confundido y no puede evitar sonrojarse levemente.

—Estoy enamorada de ti. —dice Luna tiernamente y acaricia el rostro sonrojado de Ron. Éste no dice nada, solo se queda estupefacto ante la noticia. —Sé que aun amas a Hermione, Ron. Y eso que ni que. Tardaras en olvidarla, porque ella ha sido importante en tu vida desde toda tu niñez. Pero no es parte de tu futuro, al menos no esa forma. Pero sé que yo sí soy parte de tu futuro.

—Luna, yo… no puedo…. Yo

—No puedes corresponderme, lo sé. —asiente con la mirada triste, pero luego levanta la barbilla y sonríe positivamente. —Pero pronto lo harás. Y estarás tan enamorado de mí que te parecerá una tontería no haberme aceptado al instante. —dice Luna con locura y ríe tiernamente. Tan contagiosa es su risa que luego de unos segundos Ron la acompaña con sus risas.

….

Draco Malfoy asienta abruptamente uno de los pesados libros en la mesa donde Hermione se encuentra terminando unos deberes. Salta asustada y le echa una mirada furiosa a su compañero. El rubio le manda una mirada de reproche y sonríe burlonamente.

—Entonces, ¿en qué quedaron tú y el Weasley? —pregunta desinteresadamente Draco.

— ¿Por qué preguntas? —contesta con una pregunta hostil la castaña.

—Pregunta casual.

—Pues vete a hacer preguntas casuales a otra parte, Malfoy. Déjame hacer mi tarea.

—Uy, Uy. A alguien no le queda bien no tener novio. No lo amabas pero al menos sonreías mas… ah, ¡no te has besado con Fred! ¿Cierto? —acusa Draco con superioridad y saboreando poder molestar a Granger. Draco sabe que sus palabras causan cierto efecto gracioso en Granger.

—Cállate, Draco. ¿Por qué tan interesado en si tengo novio o no? ¿En si me beso o no con Fred? —recrimina enojada. Recoge su pergamino junto con sus otras cosas y se levanta violentamente. — ¿A caso te interesa una sangre sucia? —lo desafía. Sabe muy bien qué respuesta será un insulto.

—Pues no eres fea, Granger. —dice tranquilamente Draco, mientras se estira en el sillón junto a la chimenea. Hermione pone frente a él, con las cejas fruncidas. Draco supone rápidamente que ella está preparando algo ingenioso para echarle en cara. —Puedo alegrarte la noche con una pequeña sesión de besos, querida. —dice seductoramente Draco. Hermione se asusta y retrocede un poco. Draco reprime las ganas de carcajearse pero sigue con la broma.

—Draco, yo…

—Hablaba en serio cuando decía que te estaría esperando en la noche, cariño. —dice Draco en un seductor ronroneo. Se para lentamente del sillón y va en pos de una Hermione temblorosa. —Fred no se va enterar. —dice cuando la tiene a escasos centímetros de él. Y recuerda que fue lo mismo que le había dicho a Ginny, ese noche en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Se desconcentra por unos instantes y Hermione se da media para irse corriendo a su habitación pero Draco es más rápido y la toma por la muñeca. —Ya lo has hecho anteriormente, querida. No me hagas perder mi tiempo convenciéndote. Tarde o temprano me besaras.

—Jamás, Malfoy.

Entonces, Draco la toma con fuerza de la cintura y la pega hacia él. Hermione intenta zafarse sin éxito alguno. Draco acerca sus labios y pega su frente junto a la de Hermione. Y es cuando se da cuenta que no puede besarla, no porque ella no quiera, sino porque él se da cuenta al fin que Hermione es como una… prima, una de muy baja categoría, claro. No puede besar a su prima. La atracción que sentía antes por ella desaparece por completo pero el cariño que ha crecido en su frío corazón permanece ahí. Tratando de derretir por completo todo su corazón. Draco se da cuenta que Hermione es la amiga que siempre ha deseado tener y que tanto le ha envidiado a Harry Potter. Sin embargo, Draco acerca un poco más sus labios a los de su nueva prima adoptiva y…

—Ya quisieras que alguien como yo te bese, sabe-lo-todo, Granger. —la suelta de repente y sonríe burlonamente. Hermione suspira aliviada y luego lo golpea con fuerza. — ¡Hey! Este traje es nuevo, tonta.

—Me diste un susto de muerte, idiota.

Draco comienza a reír como no hacía desde tanto, mentira; como hacía desde nunca. Hermione no se resiste y se tira contra él dándole con todas las almohadas de la Sala.

….

— ¿Fred?

—Dime, cariño.

—Te amo.

Hermione le acaricia dulcemente su mejilla y se posa encima de él. Están junto al lago, bajo un cielo negro y lleno de estrellas y una luna reluciente y verdaderamente enorme que les da la luz suficiente para que poder verse bien. Fred abraza a Hermione. Es el último día de colegio, luego tendrán que partir a casa para celebrar las festividades navideñas.

— ¿Nos vamos a ver? —pregunta tristemente Hermione y sin poder evitarlo tiembla de frío. Fred se da cuenta y agarra la manta negra de franela que ha traído para la ocasión.

Fred le había preparado una cena romántica a Hermione, donde le pedía que fueran novios secretos, a petición de Hermione, claro. Ella aceptó con la única condición ya dicha. Pone la franela por encima de los dos y besa la nariz fría de _su _novia. Pasaron días eternos hasta que Hermione al fin decidió decirle que sí a Fred.

—Sí, todos los días. Antes que te duermas yo estaré en tu ventana.

—Pero como…

—Sé que esta navidad la pasaras en casa, con tu familia y que lamentablemente no iras ni siquiera a pasar un rato a La Madriguera por lo de Ron y todo pero… ¡tengo una escoba y se me da bastante bien volar!

—O, simplemente te puedes aparecer en mi ventana y ya.

—Lo de la escoba es más romántico y peligroso, mi amor. —le guiñe el ojo. Hermione abre la boca ofendida y hace ademan de querer soltarse de Fred, pero lo único que logra es quedar ahora debajo de él y con cada una de las manos bien sujetas a un lado de su cabeza.

—No vas a ninguna parte, querida. —la regaña tiernamente Fred y acerca su rostro al de ella. Pero Hermione ladea su rostro evitando que Fred pueda besarla. Él ríe divertido y pone un poco más de su peso encima de Hermione. — ¿No quieres besarme?

—Soy práctica y aburrida. Lo has insinuado, Weasley. —dice Hermione con ojos refulgiendo indignación. Fred entrecierra los ojos y trata a toda costa de no sonreírle. Hermione también se esta reprimiendo las ganas de sonreír o de besarlo y es cuando se da cuenta que siente a Fred en todo su cuerpo. Sus mejillas se ponen levemente sonrojadas cuando se da cuenta de lo verdaderamente juntos que están. Fred se da cuenta y le envía una mirada malvada a su novia.

—No eres aburrida. —dice Fred como si nada, pero aun tiene esa mirada traviesa en los ojos. Fred hace un movimiento al propósito que hace que su pelvis se frote con la de su novia y es ahí cuando se da cuenta de que Hermione está sonrojada por eso. A Hermione se le escapa una pequeña exhalación excitada. Fred alza las cejas y Hermione se pone violentamente roja. —No eres práctica, mi amor. —dice nuevamente como si nada Fred y vuelve hacer el movimiento, fingiendo estar acomodándose. Esta vez Hermione cierra los ojos y gime involuntariamente. Fred acerca sus labios a los de su novia y comienza a besarla dulcemente y ella no se resiste a sus besos.

Hermione logra que Fred suelte el agarre de sus manos y así ella las lleva al cuello de él, atrayéndolo más hacia ella, si es que es posible. Así como él ha jugado con ella, Hermione también puede jugar. Alza un poco las caderas para hacer fricción con la pelvis de Fred y al instante le muerde el labio inferior. Fred gime sin mostrarse tímido y eso en cierto punto acobarda a Hermione. Él comienza a besarla con más pasión y ella sin poder resistirse le corresponde igual de entusiasmada. Pasados unos instantes, descubren que el frío de muerte que había hace unos instantes ya no existe más entre sus cuerpos. Fred acaricia tiernamente las piernas y todo el cuerpo de su novia por sobre su ropa y ella siente como su piel se eriza. Sabe que si siguen así, no podrán parar y las cosas podrían complicarse para ambos. Pero nadie dice nada y los dos comienzan a sentir que la ropa les estorba.

— ¿Hermione? —dice entre besos apasionados Fred, con la respiración agitada y la sangre hirviéndole de pasión por su castaña.

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

…..

FIN

¡NO ES CIERTO! ¿Se la creyeron? Aun no se termina esta historia, no mis chavos y chavas. Después de mucho tiempo, ¡aquí estoy! Espero que les guste la historia. Estoy a dos capítulos de terminarla por completo. Siento que les debía una escena medio hot… y eso es lo que mejor pude hacer. Aun no soy una profesional con el Lemmon. *se sonroja* xD

En fin, aun me falta definir algunas relaciones y todavía falta la respuesta de Hermione, y quién sabe si dice que sí… o tal vez diga no. Uy, pobrecillo Fred si le dicen que no, ¿verdad? 8-)

En fin, muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia, por sus FAV's y sus Follows. Me dieron muchas ganas de escribir y terminar esta que es su historia. Infinita gratitud y orgullo _Potterico. _El epílogo lo tengo casi listo y el capitulo quince está en proceso. Wow, veo los caps y son bastantes, para mi xD sería mi primera historia terminada :') Y es un ¡FREMIONE! \o/

Por cierto, no dejen de leer "Sonrisa tuya, suspiro mío". *vos de comercial* :D

Sigan leyéndome, déjenme sus comentarios, tomatazos, e ideas para lo que pueda ser el penúltimo capítulo. Los leo en una semana. Gracias a los otros Reviews que dejen en mis otras historias. Y los inbox's. Mucho amor. Chaoooooo

Luna**HHr**


	15. Todos juntos

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los **derechos **reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K Rowling. **Warner Bross & Salamandra. La historia es de mi completo **terreno**.

_**Dedicación:**___A todos y a nadie. A todos porque sé que hay muchas personas anhelando que estos dos acabasen juntos. Y, a nadie porque sé que no toleran a una de mis parejas favoritas. A PC, que aunque sé que no me estás leyendo, eres tu mi más grande inspiración al escribir. Ágape. **Disfruten de la lectura, como lo he hecho yo escribiendo. **Dejen sus _Reviews_ y yo seré muy feliz. **Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **_Este capítulo contiene ciertas escenas con una levísima insinuación sexual. Se pide entera discreción. Ya están advertidos. No menores de quince años. _

_P.D. Aunque yo tenga quince; déjenme soy una maldita pervertida._

_P.D 2. Pero solo con Fred… y Draco, Edward, Jace, Cuatro, Harry, Jasper, Emmett, Chuck…_

_P.D 3. ¿Son muchos? Eso que no mencioné a Dang Walker, a Alex (Química Perfecta) al otro lindo Alex (Delirium), Julián y el Sr. Darcy… Oh, Señor, tus adorados personajes ficticios muy perfectos me hacen una pecadora… perdonen, estoy feliz xD_

**"Un Amor Casi Imposible"**

Capitulo Quince.

"Es tiempo de olvidar y volver amar."

—Ron, cariño…—el aludido no hace caso y sigue con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. —Ronald Weasley, ¿me haces el favor de escucharme, jovencito?

— ¿Qué es lo que desea mi linda y molestosa madre? —pregunta Ron sin mirar a la Sra. Weasley. Ella medio sonríe y con mucho trabajo se sienta a su lado, en el césped.

—Que mi hijo sea feliz. —responde la Sra. Weasley y pasa su brazo alrededor de su hijo. Ron no hace ademan de querer soltarse, al contrario, él se acomoda y se deja acariciar por su madre. Ron no responde nada y solo suspira. —Hace mucho que no dejas que tu madre te abrace así. ¿Tendrá que ser cada vez que te rompan el corazón, cariño? —dice en tono bromista y Ron hace un mohín entre molesto y triste. —Oh, lo siento tanto, hijo. Lo que yo daría para que no tuvieras que pasar por estos malos ratos. Pero son cosas de la vida. Tropezones, caídas profundas y muchas, muchas pruebas para que finalmente… podamos ser recompensados con una felicidad plena y bien merecida.

—Yo ya tenía mi felicidad, mamá. —interrumpe Ron, pegándose más contra su madre. La Sra. Weasley lo abraza más y le comienza hacer cariñitos en el cabello. Suspira.

—Nunca te vi _completamente _feliz, Ron. —contradice seria la Sra. Weasley y Ron se separa de ella para mirarla. —Es enserio, hijo. Al principio, tus ojos tenían un leve brillo especial y los de Hermione también…—se detiene, pensando que el solo nombre de Hermione le pueda molestar a su hijo. Pero Ron quiere seguir escuchándola. —Pero luego y muy repentinamente cuando ella te veía en sus ojos solo pude ver gratitud, mucho cariño y… _culpa. _Y puede que me lo niegues, hijo, pero yo sé que tu ya sentías que estabas perdiendo a Hermione.

—Pensé que algo estaba haciendo mal, mamá. —dice muy apenado Ron.

El corazón de la Sra. Weasley se parte por la mitad al ver la cara de sufrimiento de su hijo. Siente cierto coraje por Hermione, pero… a ella le paso lo mismo. Hace mucho tiempo, la Sra. Weasley tuvo un novio antes que Arthur Weasley. Molly pensaba que amaba a Ignacio como a nadie y él a ella y entonces… conoció a Arthur Weasley, tan distraído y dulce como lo es hasta la fecha con ella. Se ponía en los zapatos de Hermione y no la podía culpar. Cuando el verdadero amor de tu vida llega a ti, lo demás esta de mas. Y ahora, con mucho pesar de admitirlo su hijo estaba de más. Aunque claro, la Sra. Weasley estaba muy segura de que Ron pronto, muy pronto encontraría a una muchachita adecuada para él y que lo pueda hacer completamente feliz, aun más que Hermione. Así como Ignacio encontró a Aurora. Ron es divertido, noble, detallista, romántico…

—Te aseguro que lo que sientes ahora es temporal. Muy pronto llegara alguien que te sepa amar con todas, todas.

Ron trato de sonreírle. Hace mucho que no platicaba así con su madre y menos que se dejaba hacer cariñitos sin que él se quejara o le dijera que no lo tocara. Se sintió de seis años otra vez, así como cuando se caía y su madre iba con él a calmar su "dolor". Ahora estaba aquí, calmando el dolor de su corazón y no pude sentirse más que afortunado.

—Luna me parece una vecina encantadora. —dice la Sra. Weasley como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Mamá…

— ¡Y le encantan mis comidas! —dice alegremente.

—Mamá…

—Y sobre todo, Ron. Ella te ama.

Ron iba a protestar pero esa afirmación lo calló. Luna lo _ama. _Y desde diciembre se han vuelto muy cercanos. Con ella se siente bien, se siente diferente. Siente que puede ser él mismo sin que lo rechacen y lo mejor, que Luna solo lo ama a él.

…..

—Draco, me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo. —anuncia su entrada Pansy Parkinson.

Draco, que está sentado en un elegante sillón de una de las habitaciones de la Sala Común de Slytherin en las mazmorras, le da un trago a su bebida. Sus movimientos son suaves y arrogantes. Su mirada es fría y le sonríe con malicia a Pansy.

‹‹ Este será un golpe bajo para tu ego, cariño.›› piensa mientras ve como Pansy se adentra a la habitación.

—Tengo entendido que nuestros padres tienen ciertos planes para nosotros. —comienza hablar Draco, tranquilo y con la mirada en su Whisky de Fuego. Pansy se cruza de brazos y trata de no sonreír, ella sabe de qué _planes _habla él. — ¿Estas al tanto de ello?

—Claro que sí, cariño. —dice Pansy, tratando de mostrarse entusiasmada. No ama _locamente _a Draco… ¡pero es un Malfoy! Según su madre, ella debería estar muy agradecida que el señor Lucius Malfoy la haya elegido a ella como futura prometida de su hijo. El único heredero de toda la riqueza Malfoy. Eso estaría bien, estaría en un _estatus _social muy alto. Y Draco no es feo y es muy bueno en la cama. Con el tiempo ella podría tomarle un amor sincero, si Draco ponía de su parte, ella sabía que las cosas podrían realmente funcionar…

—Bueno…, pues eso no va a suceder jamás. —dice él de sopetón. Pansy siente como un balde de agua fría es tirado por encima de su cabeza. Esperaba escuchar muchas cosas menos eso. No puede evitar la cara de sorpresa y humillación que tiene en ese momento. Draco, recordando los ojos cálidos de Hermione, voltea a ver hacia otra parte para darle cierto espacio a Pansy.

—No, Draco. Eso no te lo puedo permitir. Me has hecho muchísimas cosas y te he soportado todas. Pero esta no. —dice ella con fiereza, acercándose a él y limpiándose las lagrimas con violencia. Él no la mira. Ojalá que ella nunca se hubiera acostumbrado tanto a él. Sería mucho más fácil. —Y esto no es cuestión de mi _ego, _Draco, como de seguro tú piensas. De verdad te quiero.

Eso fue suficiente para Draco.

—Sabes que yo no tengo sentimientos. No tengo corazón.

— ¡Para esa estúpida Weasley sí! —grita ella, desesperada. Él no dice nada, ya no defiende a Ginny. Ya no tiene sentido hacerlo. Draco sabe muy bien que Ginny nunca le perteneció. Le costó más de un año entenderlo. —Aparte, tu padre te dio una orden. Tienes que hacerle caso a tu padre.

Pansy ya estaba desesperada.

—Sucede, Pansy, —se para y camina hacia ella y la mira con frialdad. —que yo nunca he hecho lo que ellos me ordenan. Y, cariño, no haré por ti una excepción. —dice serio y luego le lanza una sonrisa cínica. Pansy se siente humillada, destruida y utilizada.

Le lanza la bofetada más fuerte que ha dado en toda su vida. Tanto que la mano le duele y se aleja de él. Draco abre desmesuradamente los ojos y hace ademan de acercarse a ella. Pansy retrocede temerosa.

— ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! —grita Draco, con una mejilla muy roja. Ella se va corriendo entre sollozos.

Draco se vuelve a sentar y mira hacia la nada y es cuando se permite pensar en por qué ha decidido terminar con Pansy y con ese estúpido plan de casarse.

Ella jamás podría hacerlo feliz. Él jamás podría hacerla feliz. Y Draco ya está harto de ser miserable. Él quiere una oportunidad de ser feliz y le está dando una oportunidad de serlo a Pansy, con alguien más…

…..

— ¿Ron? —llama a la habitación del pelirrojo. Nadie le contesta. — ¿Ron? Por favor, déjame entrar. —súplica la castaña con vos ya preocupada. Hace quince minutos que está intentando que Ron le abra.

— ¿Hermione? —es él, subiendo por las escaleras. Ella lo mira sobresaltada. Mira la puerta de la habitación de Ron y luego lo mira. Se siente estúpida al pensar que ha estado parada quince minutos hablándole a nadie.

—Pensé que estabas en tu habitación. —dice ella como respuesta. Ron frunce un poco las cejas. Ya han pasado siete meses desde que ella y él no son absolutamente nada. Y durante esos siete meses le ha perdido el amor que él creyó que sería eterno, pero aun hay algo que le atormenta cada vez que está cerca de ella.

‹‹No, no le he perdido amor… simplemente este se ha transformado.›› se corrige Ron.

— ¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí? —pregunta él y se acerca a ella. No está intimidado y eso a Hermione le alegra.

— ¿En tu casa? Llegué hoy por la mañana.

—No, en la puerta de mi habitación.

—Oh…, —Hermione se sonroja levemente. —llevo quince minutos llamándote. —admite avergonzada. Ron se ríe. Hermione se ríe. Se miran y Hermione sin poder evitarlo se lanza a sus brazos y comienza a llorar.

—Hey, tranquila…—dice él, sintiéndose extraño de tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos.

—Ron, yo lo siento tanto. No me habías dejado disculparme personalmente y no creí que esa carta fuera suficiente. Hemos compartido tantas cosas y yo fui tan estúpida contigo. Tu lo único malo que hiciste fue enamorarte de mí. Yo… soy una mala persona. Y entiendo que no me quieras perdonar, ni siquiera ver…

—A ver, para de llorar. —la aleja de su pecho para poder tomarla de su rostro con ambas manos. Hermione lo mira avergonzada. —Todos cometemos errores y eso era algo que yo no comprendía al principio. Nadie es perfecto y mucho menos cuando lo mezclamos con el amor, Hermione.

—Pero siempre está la sinceridad…

—El amor nos vuelve ciegos y tontos. —la calla él nuevamente. Hermione deja de llorar y solo solloza suavemente. —Lo que me hiciste no estuvo bien, pero tampoco puedo vivir como la victima para siempre. Y no podemos alejarnos porque antes que nada fuimos amigos y eso, según yo, está por encima de todas las cosas. Eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero perderte en esa manera.

—Necesito escuchar de ti que me perdonas, Ron. —dice ella y cierra los ojos, esperando lo peor. Siente como Ron le suelta el rostro y suspira profundamente.

—Te perdono, Hermione. —dice muy quedito él y entonces, Hermione abre los ojos. Ron no la está mirando, así que ahora es el turno de Hermione de tomarlo por el rostro. Los ojos de Ron son pacíficos. Sinceros. Ella le sonríe y lo abraza nuevamente.

—Gracias, Ronald. Necesitaba estar bien con una de las personas más grandiosas de mi vida. Tal vez te cueste creerlo por lo que te hice pero… eres maravilloso. Jamás lo dudes, por favor.

Ron sonrío. Hermione también. Y Fred suspira tranquilo de ver al fin a su hermano contento. Y desde luego, ahora Hermione no tendrá esa mirada avergonzada y culpable. Ahora podrán ser completamente libres y felices. Juntos. Fred sigue subiendo las escaleras para ir a su habitación sin hacer el mínimo ruido para no interrumpirlos.

—Hey, hermanito. ¿Qué te trae a tu humilde y caótica habitación? —pregunta George, y Fred puede escuchar su molestia. —Pensé que ya vivías con la castaña. —dice él, con reproche.

—Con Hermione. —lo corrige. —Y algo así, gemelito. ¿Pero, a caso no puedo venir a visitar a mi guapo hermano? —pregunta sarcástico Fred, cruzándose de brazos y sin entrar completamente a la habitación.

— ¡Ah! ¿Ahora si soy tu hermano guapo? Mira que…

— ¿Estas celoso de Hermione?

—No, ni que fuera tu noviecita como para ponerme celoso. —responde George, enojado y se cruza de brazos. —Lo que no entiendo es cómo tu puedes dejar la tienda tan descuidada cuando sabes todo lo que nos costó crearla, abrirla y hacerla famosa.

Fred se aguanta las ganas de reír. Su hermano gemelo está celoso de su prometida. Es falso eso de que ha descuidado la tienda, ya que, gracias a su buen humor (causado por Hermione) nuevos inventos han surgido de su cabeza y eso ha elevado mucho las ventas. Es cierto que casi no va a Sortilegios Weasley, más que en la noche para ayudar a Wendy a cerrar y hacer el inventario del día.

—Dices que, ¿la he abandonado? Voy todas las noches. —se defiende Fred.

George se ríe histéricamente.

— ¡Y con eso ya te llevas todo el crédito! ¡No, hermanito, no! A partir de ahora, tienes que estar ahí, mínimo cinco horas y hacer bromas conmigo como solíamos hacer antes… o te despido.

— ¿Me despides dices? George, ¿qué pasa? —pregunta Fred, con las cejas casi uniéndose por completo y la frente arrugada. Se acerca a su hermano y este suspira cansado.

—Extraño a mí hermano. Eso es todo. —responde quedito y sale de la habitación.

Fred lo toma del brazo al pasar y lo abraza.

—Te extraño, George. Prometo pasar más tiempo contigo, estúpido. Solo para demostrarte que de los dos soy el más guapo.

Fred escucha reír a su hermano y sabe que está perdonado.

—Vayamos a retar a Harry y a Ron…

—Sí, ganarles en el Quidditch. Lo extrañaba.

Los Gemelos se dirigen a la cocina Weasley.

— ¡Hey, Hey! —grita George al ver que todos están en silencio. Hermione esta entretenida con un libro de Alquimia que le ha regalado Fred la semana pasada. Luna y Ginny se ven muy alegres platicando en una esquina de la pequeña sala. Harry y Ron están entretenidos jugando a los Naipes Explosivos. La Sra. Weasley teje tranquilamente y el Sr. Weasley se encuentra trabajando.

Todos miran a los gemelos con sorpresa. Los Naipes explotan en las narices de los chicos y sus narices quedan chamuscadas. Hermione suelta una risita al ver la cara de Ron. Y se le hace imposible a Fred sonreírle con ternura a su prometida al escuchar el sonido de su risa.

—Caramba, chicos. —dice entre risas la Sra. Weasley y deja de tejer para ir por unos trapos para los chicos.

Harry tose torpemente y le lanza una mirada fulminante a los gemelos. Ron, al contrario de enojarse, se acerca rápidamente a Luna y le da un beso en la frente y la llena de hollín negro. Ella grita y le da de manotazos al pelirrojo para defenderse. Ginny intenta alejarse pero cuando se cree libre, Ron la atrapa y le da besos en las mejillas.

Al final, las dos chicas están tan negras de sus caras y para vengarse van contra la castaña y los gemelos Weasley. La Sra. Weasley los saca de la sala y los gemelos toman la manguera y comienzan una guerra de "agua" contra los chicos. Dado que Hermione es buenísima con los hechizos, rápidamente conjura un hechizo para aparecer globos repletos con agua y se los lanza a los gemelos. Ginny le pide el conjuro a Hermione y esta se niega a decírselo, entonces Ginny frunce el ceño divertido y le lanza dos grandes globos de agua de lleno en el cuerpo. La castaña termina diciéndole el conjuro y sin que nadie se diera cuenta se aleja de todo ese alboroto.

Hermione mira la alegría en el rostro de sus amigos. Mira primero a Ron, y la culpa y vergüenza que sentía antes cada vez que lo miraba ha desaparecido por completo. Cuando lo mira ahora no puede sentir más que gratitud, cariño y muchísimo amor fraternal. Luego mira a Luna, con la mirada siempre pendiente en Ron. La castaña sabe perfectamente que Luna lo hará más que feliz que nadie. Lo puede ver en los ojos llenos de amor de Luna. Después mira a su mejor amigo de toda la vida; Harry Potter. Hermione siente demasiado amor por su compañero de aventuras. Muchas personas pensaron que ellos dos terminarían juntos, así como lo pensaron de ella y Ron. De no haber nacido Ginny y Fred…. Tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. ¡Pero que bueno que sí nacieron! ¿Una vida sin Fred?

‹‹Sería horrible una vida sin él.›› piensa Hermione.

Al ver como mira Harry a Ginny, Hermione ya sabe que le ha perdonado su infidelidad y que ayudara pacientemente a Ginny en no sentirse culpable o no merecedora del cariño de su mejor amigo. Todos cometemos errores y eso está bien. Puede que parezca terrible la situación, pero esa "terrible situación" siempre trae cosas buenas. Y muy buenos aprendizajes.

Hermione moría por poder hacer pública su relación con Fred. ¿Pero y que iban a decir sus papas? ¿Y los de Fred?

Entonces, siente como unos brazos la abrazan desde su espalda y como alguien le susurra:

—Lo que los demás piensen no importa. Lo único que importa es la alegría de nuestros corazones.

Y en ese momento, con sus mejores amigos siendo felices en ese mágico atardecer lleno de alegría y con el amor de su vida abrazándola, se siente plena y feliz. Y sabe que las cosas a partir de ahora, irán de maravilla.

Luna**HHr**


End file.
